Tales of the Roadkill
by lordvio
Summary: Kanda,lawyer extraordinaire, hits a kid with his car. He brings him home only to find out that his life as he knew it will be turned upside down. AU Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I promised. I don't want to make it as long as "Pack before you leave"…About four chapters and done…**

* * *

_________________**Tale of the Roadkill**____________________________

Traffic. He hated traffic. The damn traffic… Kanda cursed, gritting his teeth. The driver in front of him started yelling obscenities, with a firm belief that his actions will make the whole world a better place. Dolt. Kanda's car was successfully jammed between muddy truck and a crap colored van. Even if he wanted he could not move. Bastards.

He desperately wanted to get home, to drink green tea and get into the shower. He just won one of the hardest cases two days ago, creating a steady supply of clients. Kanda hatefully spat on the pavement through the window. Those bastards. They didn't plan to stay here all night, did they? He imagined his apartment, small and cozy, on the fourteenth floor. Physically, it was the thirteenth, but stupid superstitious people changed the numbers. Tch. How foolish.

Gradually, the colon of cursing machines and humanoids moved, at ant's pace. Kanda sighed, relieved. Those mediocre bastards. They could do it if they wanted. The screaming man in the front was skipping lights, shaking his long, red hair. Stupid punk. He would surely sue him and win, just for the sake of pissing him off. Tch. The redhead stopped brusquely, finally giving Kanda the chance to pass through. He did not refuse the invitation. Flooring the pedal, the car bit the road with ferocity. The twilight was wandering in the air, covering Kanda's eyes, as if that was a joke full of humor and wit. Damn day. It became too dark to drive. Tch. The car lights licked the highway, brightening it just for a moment then abandoned the spot, like a forgotten prostitute.

Tch. It was ten already. He groaned, thinking about tomorrow's day. He hated weekends. They were hollow like dried pumpkins. He remembered those days best, because nothing happened inside them, ever. He did not let anything happen.

Kanda liked his job. It physically and mentally exhausted him, leaving him in bed with tiredness sleeping on his chest. Saturdays were empty. There were no obligations, no rules how he must spend the damn time, tiring his soul. The weekends left him sleepless, swearing and rolling on the bed, feeling killer bees munching his heels. Damn weekends.

The car engulfed the road with a monotony that made the atoms fall asleep and die. Kanda yawned letting go of the wheel, covering his drowsy eyes. The next second he was smooching the front window as the air bag slowly deflated, leaving its previous shape and turning into a ghost suit. Kanda swore with ardor, cradling his head and jaw. He hit something, he knew it. It has to be a deer, or a raccoon or a.. a cow.

There is no way. No fucking way. A person rested next to the car as in deep sleep. But dreams don't flow out in red sparkling puddles. Great. Just freaking great. Now he was stuck in the middle of the empty road with a corpse on his hands. Tch. What would normal people do? Panic, cry, curse and call an ambulance if they knew the number. The police would come too, like a curious maniac, snooping around for information. Tch. He needed to call the ambulance and the police. As for the rest of the list—forget it. Panic attacks were evading him since he was born. The last time he cried was… hn, never.

He dived into the crippled car, reaching for a phone. The battery was dead. He furiously banged the damned thing on the road, jumping to vent his anger. Damn. This was the worst. His head felt light. Damn. He felt a strange creepy sensation on his neck. Tch. Blood. So he got hurt too. He smirked, amused at his black humor. He just killed a man and he was smiling. Gh, he was seriously wacked.

It wasn't a man or a woman. It was a freakish kid. By freakish he meant bizarre, odd, creepy, strange. White hair. Tattered clothing, most likely a tramp. Pale. Too pale. Seems to be sixteen, hardly older. His right hand was caught under the car and obscured by the fumes. Kanda held his breath in a hopeless attempt of leaving out the smell of dirty clothing, gas, and blood. He touched the kid's neck, searching for the pulse. Nothing. Just a greasy skin and sticky blood. Damnation. This is going to be trouble. He reached under the wreaked car trying to pull the corpse's hand out. Crap, how disgusting. The cadaver's skin fell off, exposing his palm to juicy meat. Kanda frowned, gulping. This was going to be hard. He stared at the phone. The jinxed item glinted ominously. Now of all times, when it could not be held, it rang. Shrilly like a banshee, it cackled vengefully in Kanda's face. The lawyer stomped on it with all his might.

He stopped killing the phone when some car lights hit him directly in his eyes. The automobile screeched stopping abruptly and letting a person out.

"Yuu-chan?!? Is tha' you?!? What the hell happened?!?" A redheaded young and well built young man bulged his only eye incredulously. Kanda sighed in relief. This was his only frie-no, it was the only person who could endure his temper.

"Come here, idiot. I had an accident. I need your car."

"Kanda, did you hit a kid?!" His voice was still, face growing livid. "You hit a kid." This was a statement, not a question. Lavi raised his eye(s). His face was serious, a sight rarely seen and officially registered as a myth.

"Kanda, why didn't you call the police?" Instead of answering Kanda pointed to the ground where his cell was resting in pieces. Lavi smiled relieved. He started rumbling in his pockets.

"What are you doing, Rabbit?"

"Jus' searchin' fer a phone, ya know!" He found it, radiating. Then frowned and put it away. Kanda raised a brow.

"Just get in the car, Yuu-chan. I'll get you to a hospital. A, I know we can't move 'im, but hey, we can't jus' leave 'im here, can we?" Kanda opened the red door. That rabbit sure liked bright, strident colors. Hn. His head started throbbing, leaving the shock phase behind. He got into the front sit, shutting up Metallica. He felt the back door opening. Lavi put the dead kid inside, careful not to bend him somehow unnaturally. He gagged at the smell of blood.

"He, Yuu-chan, How could ya run 'im over like this? I mean, 'e looks like roadkill…"

______

The night was peaceful for normal people who did not have accidents. They were probably sleeping by now. Kanda groaned, the head heavy as if it had metal poured inside. Hot one too. Gah….

Suddenly Lavi stopped the car. He held a finger up to his lip, an international sign for 'shush.' Both men stared into the back seat, as if a tooth fairy were to appear. The corpse shivered slightly. Lavi paled.

"Gh-gh-ghost-t. It's a g-g-ghost…" Kanda stared incredulously. The man next to him was shaking.

"N-no i-i-diot, i-i-I t-think he's c-conscious…"

_____

Beep. beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep.

"JUST TURN THE DAMN THING OFF! IT SO DAMN ANNOYING!" The nurse gaped at Kanda, amazed by his legendary bad temper and apparent stupidity.

"I-I can't Kanda-san! It supports the life of a patient!"

The man sat on the bed, twitching. It hurt. His head was full of hot sand. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kanda squinted his eyes, trying not to hear to the exasperating …Beep. Beep. Beep. That's it. THAT'S IT. He jumped to the curtain, ripping it away. His claws reached murderously to the poor machine, certain to end its existence. The nurse grabbed him by the waist, trying to prevent murder. She sighed relieved when the young man stiffed.

"Nurse. What is this thing?" He was pointing to a lump of cotton that was glued to a head and face covered by the white cover.

"Sir? This is the young man you brought to the hospital! Poor child! He lost a lot of blood.." The nurse shook her ample frame, trying to look regretful. Tch. His Rolex was touching the one o'clock number, pointing it to Kanda as if the man were blind.

This was going to be a long night.

______________________-

Huh. Strange. This is not going where I want. Hn If you thing this is a complete and utter crap, tell me via reviews.

If it's not, well…tell me via reviews.


	2. Using a machine, consider its feelings!

Ch2 Tales of the Roadkill

* * *

"WHAT? Three thousand nine hundred ninety nine bucks? Are you NUTS?! I stayed here for three days! Only three sorry days! I'll sue you! Bastard! This is extortion! You don't even serve soba here! Just Damn Porridge! Porridge! What, do you think I a damn KID?!?" Kanda held the bill as if that thing was used to wipe … Let's leave it at that.

"S-sir, I believe there is no mistake…Three people were staying here for three days… One of them said that you will pay for all of all of them…

"Three? THREE?! Is this a freakin' joke? Is it? IS IT? I was the only one who got hurt!" He was barking directly in the face of a small woman that apparently was the receptionist. She made a severe mistake trying to argue with an irate Kanda.

"But sir! It is said right here! Kanda Yuu-"

"Don't call me by my first name!" He was hissing like one of the seven most venomous snakes that inhabit Australia.

"Kanda *BEEP*, Allen Walker, and Lavi Bookman! Three people! See?!?" In despair, the receptionist raised the bill up to his eye level and started poking the words, as if the whole world turned blind.

"Lavi? Lavi? That bastard was perfectly fine when we got here! And who the hell is Aron? What kind of bastard has this name?!?" He looked around, creating panic in a hoard of kids and their mother. Behind him, Lavi was sitting quietly in a wheel chair with cast over his entire body. Next to him, in a similar wheel chair was an Albino, without the cast, just bandages over his entire body.

"Lavi?! What the hell…"

"But, Yuu-chan~" He fidgeted trying Kanda's patience and the endurance of the cast. "I really wanted to see how it feels to be sick. I mean, I even called my boss and told 'im I was in an accident!!! Y-yuu-chan?! Pleas-"

Five minutes later, Lavi was urged to ER with severe blood loss and mutilated manberries.

_______

Gulp.

Kanda was radiating hatred and a deep, unfathomable rage. He looked at the white kid as if the boy was the last piece of meat during the French Revolution.

"YOU! Why the hell do I have to pay for your useless life? Just give me a damn good reason or…" He pointed at the ER door, where a half castrated rabbit laid.

"I…Sir! I believe you are the cause of my wrecked state!" The British accent controlled his speech. He was polite. Strange. A polite tramp. Huh. Wait, this doesn't matter. He still had to respond. And he did.

"I don't think so, idiot. YOU were the one laying in the road like a piece of garbage. I won't-"

"Sir, you hit me with your car. You destroyed the nerves in my right hand. You left a scar on my face. I believe you should take responsibility for this or…" Allen pointed at the ER room."I will use Lavi as my witness in the court." The brat's eyes were defying, steely and hard, like an iron pipe that Kanda used to hit Lavi's head.

____________

*Three days later*

The TV was grinning a stupid Bachelor show, full of stupid women and an equally debile man. Tch, this tea was too hot. Kanda put the mug on the empty table, waiting for it to cool down. He twiched, hearing a well known voice that apparently was born by Annoyance who had a illegitimate relationship with Stupidity.

"Kanda-san. Please cover me with a blanket! You see, the other day you hit me with that bulldozer of yours and now the nerves of my han-"

"Liar! It was a Toyota, a damn Toyota! How can you confuse a Toyota with a bulldozer??"

"You are right, Kanda-san," The boy's eyes glinted mischievously. "It was a a cross between a tank and a Transformer."

Kanda cursed ferociously under his breath. The gray eyes were watching him, amused. "Aaron you bast—"

"I am not Aaron, Allen Walker is my name. And stop poking my head, it really hurts. After all, it is _your_ fault that I cannot move my right hand and my legs are useless. Ow, stop it!"

Kanda smacked him hard, with delight. Oh, how he wanted to kill him, now, fast, painful. The idiotic freeloader was sitting on _his_ sofa, watching _his_ TV, and munching _his_ baby carrots. Ah, yes, the court made him keep the damn kid until he will be at that awaited moment when his hand healed. Until then, Kanda had the pathetic fate of being his babysitter.

That sly dolt took advantage of his position with a shameless audacity. Once, he woke up Kanda in the middle of the damn night and started complaining that he, you see, wanted a shower. A shower at three in the morning! How more cruel can one get?!? Apparently he could, because the next moment Kanda found himself on the street, buying mitarashi dango. If he complained or killed the damn kid he would have problems in court, because those damn geezers waited a report from Aaron once a week. Agh! Why do bad things happen to good people?!

As a soothing response, the phone rang. Kanda jumped toward it like a desperate drowned who just spotted a dolphin. A voice that could belong only to a frantic soul lost in the jungle of bureaucracy cried in his ear, pleading for help. Kanda thanked the gods for the good timing. If the phone rang any minute later, he would've been lost without any hope of salvation doing the laundry of the damned road kill.

* * *

That bastard surely was smirking every time he saw Kanda for the sole purpose of pissing him off. Tch. The elevator was crawling up with the speed of a pregnant caterpillar with no sense of direction. Six… Seven… Eight…Tch. So slow. Too damn slow. The man cursed out loud, insulting the mother, father, and the siblings of the innocent machine. He swore deliciously, cleaning his soul of smog, sin and other unrecyclable products of humanity. The elevator sulked between two floors, snubbed by Kanda's mentioning of his cousins and the immediate family. The arrow above the elevator's mouth was stubbornly pointing at the eleventh floor, as if it has found the road to heaven. Kanda kicked the door out of spite, yet somewhat hopeful that a miracle would happen and the stupid elevator will come to swallow him. To his surprise and delight, the elevator came back, weeping and opening its doors, welcoming the lawyer. Wah, finally. He entered the small and clean cubicle, pressing the tempting nr. One. The doors closed, the pulley cackled and Kanda was successfully stuck between the seventh and eighth floor.

Crap. Holly levitating crap. He could not believe this. The elevator could not either, it hung there silent, as if its metallic body had a conscience. Kanda looked around the small chamber, trying to find anything that could help him get out of this stupid and humiliating situation. As expected of the person who lived on the thirteenth floor, there were no options: He could either press a small suspicious button that yelled "Do not press!" or pick up a phone that was stuck in the wall, evidently for emergencies like this.

"Hello? Hello! This damn elevator stopped and doesn't want to go down ! Oi, can you hear me?" The person on the other end mumbled something suspiciously unimportant to a girl in the background. "Oi, old fart! Can you hear ME? I AM STUCK HERE!!!!"

"_Who the hell picked up the phone? Put it back, stupid kid, that thing is for emergencies only!"_

"But I am in an emergency! I'm stuck in the elevator! Can't you do something about this? And I am not a kid, old fart! This is Kanda, Kanda from the thirteenth floor!"

"_Kanda? Who the hell is Kanda? There is no Kanda on the thirtieth floor!"_

"Oi, are you kidding me? Are you doing it on purpose? THIRTEENTH FLOOR, 13, ONE AND THREE! JUST PUT ONE AND THREE TOGETHER!"

"_But there are no people on the fourth floor! Just parking space! And a pretty expensive one too! Tell you what, I will give you an discount-"_

"Shut up old loon! How come you hear only my **lastest** words? And I do not care about parkin- When will I get the disco- WAIT, THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!!!"

"_Now I am convinced you are a kid! EVERYBODY knows such word as "lastest" doesn't exist! Now be a good brat and put the phone dow-"_

The phone was already down, crushed in a million pieces, separated by category and stuffed into the holes Kanda had created with by kicking the elevator door. Finally, the doors gave up, spitting Kanda outside. He fell hard on his face, smooching the floor.

"Kanda –san, you have to be careful with elevators! I could hear you from my room! Besides, if the elevator is broken, why did you not take the stairs? It's healthy!"

Kanda stared up, not believing his ears, eyes and the sixth sense people speculated he had. The brat that was supposed to be on the thir-he meant fourteenth floor, was sitting in front of him in the wheel chair. Allen smiled at the stupefied expression on the lawyer's face. He was twirling a bunch of suspicious metallic objects around his finger, the kind one would find in the possession of a thief or a burglar.

"H-how did you get down here?!" Kanda was still on his four, resembling a big, slightly demented dog.

Allen smirked and pointed to the second elevator that was humming now, transporting who knows what kind of people.

________

I have to tell you this... I really am afraid of elevators. My biggest fear: Get stuck in the elevator in the middle of the night, or an abandoned building...*shudders*

If you find mistakes or just something lame, feel free to kick me.


	3. Doing a favor, consider the concequences

Ch 3

Wahh! I got a kick! Because I'm a bit of a masochist, I'll say thank you, CrimsonKitsune333! Especially for you I will make this chapter longer than I usually write!

_______________**When doing a favor, watch for the consequences**___________________________________

Sunday. It was Sunday. Why the hell did God invent Sundays? To piss off Kanda? Hn, probably. Kanda stared depressed at the French window who in its turn watched the world impassively, transparent and a bit dirty. Tch, he had to wash it soon. He didn't mind household chores as long as they did not pile up, watching him struggle and swear. Hn… He will wash that today. It will be a good opportunity to fill this empty day. Hn…. He put the window solution in… Tch. Where did he put it? The window stared at him in disgust. What kind of workaholic thinks about washing windows without leaving the warm bed?

Tch. The clock was ticking with a persistent, annoying sound, like a time bomb. He had to get up later, at 5:30 at least, or the day will be thirty minutes longer…. Tch. Kanda shifted, ungluing his eyes from the window. It was gray and wet, like an abandoned old man with a hangover. The sky was sobbing like a kid in the mall. What was that kid anyway? Why did he have those strange tools? Tch, twenty four minutes to go….

He never kept plants in the house. They were such a hassle… They died on him, creating a mess. Moreover, as long as he was in the room, they would shyly wither, as if he were an energy vampire. Plants were not the only creatures that kicked the bucket in his company. Once, he had a dog. The thing got rabies the second day and was "arrested." The cat that was given in Kanda's care became self-conscious and behaved like an AIDS infected person. When it died, the autopsy confirmed: he really had AIDS. Hn, he hoped that the tramp did that too. Died. The faster, the better. Tch. Twenty two minutes to go.

According to a strange unwritten law, the noises of the apartment were amplified thousands of times, making Kanda able to hear even the faint moaning of a couple that lived above him. God, people were such materialistic creatures… The moaning died away, replaced by a slight creeping noise in the kitchen. Kanda half raised his torso, supporting his body on elbows. A scratching sound. No, it's something else. Kanda slightly cocked his head, as if that position made the sound louder. Nothing. Tch. The elbows were penetrated by a dim electric batter. Uff…

The clock did not hurry. The time seemed to mock Kanda, stopping at 5:21.

WAAAAAHHHHH!! This is so pointless!!! He will just wash another window and sort the garbage! This will fill this damn day!!! He jumped off the bed like an animated bullet, hitting the ceiling with the top of his head. The ceiling gasped and dented in. Wahhhh, it hurts. He sighed. The pants were shapelessly laying on the floor, like an abandoned skin. He sighed again. Why, why did people love weekends? So pointless…

* * *

The fridge was full in the evening. He could put his hand in the fire and swear it. Now, it stood there bared, showing it's ribs. Kanda fell in front of it affected by a powerless wonderment. Wha…Wha… It was full yesterday! There is no way he ate it DURING the night! He never had any eating disorders! Kanda cupped his chin. Hn, did he have them….? Nah, it can't be..He laughed, full of fear. Oh god, he really needed to go to a docto-

"Kanda-san? What are you doing in front of the fridge? Are you praying to it? Are you? Oh my god, you are such an material-"

Allen shut his mouth the next second feeling a bloodthirsty gaze. The man got up and left, leaving the boy in the kitchen. He got that way every time he saw him. Allen lowered his eyes, letting them wonder on his crippled arm. He still could not move that thing. He could not even feel it. Everything was crushed, even the nerves. That still gave him time. He had to find out more about the man.

The boy sat on the floor, embracing his ankles with one hand. He could already move, not fast, but he could move. Kanda yelled at him every time he needed to go to the bathroom. Huh, he could understand that. That man hated him, for intruding in his life, for inconveniencing him like that… Allen smirked. If Kanda knew who he was, he would be killed by him in an instant. The smirk grew wider at the thought that he wouldn't be even jailed. By the law, Allen didn't even exist. If he died, there wouldn't be any corpse. His master was right, spies are like bugs. They see; they are not seen. Once discovered, they die.

He still could not find the file on the case. Crap, if Cross finds out he was just wasting time, it will get even worse for him. Five years, just five more years, he will be eighteen then, and the contract will be fulfilled. He will be free then. He will be able to live his life beautifully. He will go to school, finally ready to be in his place. When he will have been graduated, he will get a job, a real job that will allow him to graduate from a community college. He heard they give financial aid and scholarships. With his brains, it would be possible. A loud sound brought him back to reality.

Still, this was a good place. A week was enough. Cross is waiting for a report. That bastard even pushed him under the car to get him into Kanda Yuu's house. That man had such a good friend. A friend. The boy smiled gently, touching the cover on his right eye. He still could not see with it. He frowned, feeling a foul odor. Three days already passed, and he still did not change the cotton bandage.

* * *

Kanda found the window solution in the bathroom. The hell… It was supposed to be there. He approached the window wondering how it opened. Maybe French windows don't open… Then how are people supposed to wash them?

"Kanda san…" The boy was behind him. Kanda snapped out of his window thoughts and turned around.

"What do you want now?" The boy hesitantly shifted his legs. Damn, so slow. "Well?"

"I must change the bandages. I haven't changed them for three days. And…I do not have any clean ones." Tch. Kanda got up exasperatedly. This kid always, ALWAYS made his day full. The WORK day. The one he liked. He cursed, letting his hand ramble in a small closed. Hn, there it is. He pulled out a box with a huge red cross on it.

"There you go, tramp. Bandages. Now, get out and don't bother me for the rest of the day. I have work to do." He threw the box on the floor, pacing away. The solution was in his hands again, accompanied by a huge sponge.

"Kanda san, I don't think the French windows are supposed to open, not on the fourteenth floor."

Kanda turned again, irritated.

"Listen, kid… If you don't get out-"

"I can't, Kanda-san. I need to change my bandages. I can't do it with one hand, even if I wanted to, and believe me, I want to." Crap. The brat is right. That bothered him even more. He hated to be wrong as strongly as he hated to lose. He never lost.

Allen watched him carefully. His emotions were so easy to read. Hatred, calmness, serenity, irritation. A simple kaleidoscope of feelings that could not be hidden, not from Allen. The boy calmly changed his expression to that of shame. His eyes lowered facing the floor. The cheeks were getting pinker by the second. That should work. Kanda was such a simpleton; it was easy to figure him out. He mentally adjusted his voice, so it would match his face.

"Kanda-san, I really am sorry for inconveniencing you… I am so helpless…" He clenched his dead arm, as if he was holding himself from saying more. He could see through the bangs Kanda's reaction. The man bit his lip, turning the face away. Huh, such a simpleton. Shame. There was shame plus guilt on his physiognomy. Allen chuckled inwardly. How naïve. This man was so easily controlled.

"Well? What are you standing there for?" Kanda was holding a pair of scissors. The boy approached him slowly with light catlike paces. He had a strange grace, moving quietly, like a shadow. Allen sat on the sofa next to Kanda. The bandages were slowly taken off, revealing trails of pus and blood. Allen covered his mouth. It made him so sick he would gladly cut off the arm and throw it away. He lifted his face to see Kanda's reaction. The man left him speechless. His face was emotionless. No feelings at all. Zero.

This can't be. It's impossible! Allen felt a rush of panic in his head. This man could control his emotions consciously. That man had a natural talent. But this can't be. His emotion must be manifested somehow, by his eyes, or fingers or back…

He glanced at the older man. His eyes were mute, dead, emotionless, no, it was something else. Hollow. They were abnormally hollow. To an untrained eye, it would seem seriousness, or graveness, or indifference. The range was too grand. He wouldn't know how to act. Allen gulped and felt fear creeping under the skin. If this guy were to know he was here to steal a file, Allen would not know about it. Kanda will, he definitely will hide his emotions. He glanced again, this time at his back. Relaxed yet straight. Relaxed while staring at a wound filled with pus. Not even Cross could have done it. As a last resort he sneaked a quick look at Kanda's fingers. His palms were big, almost twice as his own. The fingers moved fast, efficient, with no hesitation. No trembling or shaking of any sort. Impossible! He was the perfect opponent, and he was afraid of perfect opponents. If he fails here, the contract will be prolonged for another five years. This was the worst. He had to be abnormally careful and find the file as soon as possible. He jerked away, his skin reacting to a warm touch.

"What are you doing, tramp? Or you don't want me to change the sheet on your eye?" His voice was mocking. Allen looked up, with a startled expression.

"Wha..Did you say something?" He paled, realizing he could expose something unconsciously.

"Do you want me to change the bandages on your eye?" Kanda's voice was firm as were his hands.

"I..Yeah, tha-that would be great…" Kanda was watching him intensely. Something's not right. He could not put his finger on it. The brat was strange.

Allen sat closer, letting the man do his work. He felt the fingers on his cheek, warming to the touch. A strange smell with oriental hints filled his nostrils. Kanda's hands moved slower, gingerly removing the old bandage. Light filled his previously closed eye. Thank God! His vision was a precious tool he could not afford to lose.

"Can you see?" Kanda's voice sounded professional. He was now trying to decide between bandaging the eye again or just leaving it to respire. Allen moved the eyeball up and down.

"My eyelid… does it bleed? I can't feel it.." The man cupped his face, touching the eyelid with a finger.

"It left a scar. A pretty big one." His words were hollow and dry. "I think some aesthetical surgery will be able to make it better."

Allen rose and approached the window. It reflected a small, scrawny boy with a dead arm. He felt the sudden urge to kick the window open and jump, jump to forget. The scar twisted from his forehead, cutting his eyelid in half. He bit is lower lip, killing the weep. This was too much. He was already the object of ridicule thanks to his small stature and abnormally colored hair. This will make his life hell. He clutched his arm again, this time involuntarily. Cross… He hissed, unable to hide his hatred. That man had to be killed like a dog. Just for a mission he pushed the boy under a car. Bastard. He squinted, trying to keep the salted water inside. He will pay, he will pay. That bastard will pay it with his life. The reflection stared back, letting the snot run and mix with the tears. It hurt. His entire life hurt, like a wound. The pain was abnormal. It shouldn't be that way.

A big warm hand patted his head. Kanda was behind him, pulling the shades down.

"Stop it, kid. It's not so bad. I have seen worse. I told you, I will pay for the surgery. Don't worry." The hand stroked his hair ever so gently, unlocking the muffled weeping. Allen turned around and buried his face in the man's chest. He cried then, cried as if his soul returned to life. Kanda let him cry, standing there like a warm, comforting statue. He finally bent down, embracing his small frame. Allen needed it. He needed it badly. A boy who was born in the lowest world, used and taught to use never received comfort. But this man gave it to him; he gave him something his own father never offered.

The big hands pulled him up, filling him with that smell, that oriental smell. The weeping died, replaced by quiet sobs and hiccups. Kanda put him on the sofa, making sure he was comfortable. He fondled his hair again, smiling with his eyes.

"You sure are small, brat. How old are you?" his fingers were caressing his cheek. "Your parents must be worried."

"I-i-I do-don't have any parents. I-I was abandoned." Kanda's eyes narrowed, still smiling.

"Oh, I see… Where do you go to school?" Allen looked at him startled. Something was wrong.

"I-I don't." Kanda's smile became thorny, as if the man was waiting for something. Allen half raised on the sofa. The next second his neck was gripped by a steely hand. He was in the air, having a huge trouble of breathing. Kanda was below him, staring in his eyes directly with a sneer.

"I can't hear you, Walker. Did Cross eat your tongue?" He threw the boy into the wall, leaving him half unconscious. Fear bound him, paralyzing his legs. H-how did he know?!? It's impossible! How? He gawped at him intently, replaying every memory in his mind, trying to understand. Kanda grinned.

He took out of his pocket a bunch of metallic pieces.

"This is yours, is it not? Kid, when doing a favor, watch out for the consequences. And don't be as stupid as to write the name of your owner on them. It really was a good hint."

Allen clenched his jaws. He felt despair filling him with no mercy. He lost. He lost the game. He lost everything. If he returns to Cross….The boy let his hand fall powerlessly. He had to run. He had to. He glanced at the door. It was half open, letting the kitchen odors come in.

Allen sprung up and run for the door as if the hell itself was after him. Screw the folder, he had to live and someday get to that damn school. There will be future as long as he walks. As longs as he lives chances will come. The door was kicked open, letting him escape. He shut it back barricading it with the commode. Kanda was inside yelling something.

He ran through the well known hall, hitting his toes in the front door, hoping it to open. It didn't. He almost yelled in despair, fumbling with the keys. No, not this one. The bunch of keys slipped from his hands, creating a deafening sound. Faster,faster!! This one did not match either. It has to be this one. He held the small key, trembling. This was his last chance.

* * *

It did not fit. His mind went blank. It cannot be true. Suddenly, he remembered. There was a key in the kitchen. That was the spare key Lavi used. He knew it well. He spun around and froze.

Bent down to his eye level, there stood Kanda. Their noses almost touched. Allen felt the blood leaving his body; he couldn't even cry out.

"Looking for this?" Kanda whispered, grinning. The precious key was thrown behind him while his arms blocked any action, placing themselves on either side of the brat's head.

"Do you really think you can run away?" Allen swallowed a huge and painful lump in his throat. He had to do something. Gathering all is power in the good hand he struck Kanda in the temple. Yet, his hand was stopped, stopped by one of those hands that just took care of him. Kanda clenched his hand making the boy utter a hoarse cry.

"Pathetic. Did Cross really fall as low as to send a tramp to sabotage my case?"

Allen fell on the floor, both arms useless.

"I AM NOT A TRAMP! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The cry, desperate and furious at the same time left Kanda unimpressed.

"I am not a tramp!" he murmured, sniffling. The waves of pain were coming back, scalding his brain.

"I… am not, just not…" He was crying now, throwing everything away.

"Yes, you are." Kanda coldly watched him squirm under the gaze.

"You are one of those who follow without questioning. You are one of those who follow blindly their master, waiting to be petted, like mongrels. You are one of the idiots who lack the courage to leave their boss even if he doesn't give a fuck about their life. They are you."

He slowly approached Allen, lifting him by the shirt.

"W-w-w-what w-will y-you d-do with m-me?" He looked at him frightened. Kanda was going to kill him.

Kanda lifted him higher and threw him on his shoulder. He paced in the living room, throwing the kid roughly on the same sofa.

"Tell me. Tell me how you tangled your life with Cross."

___

Huh! Pretty intense. I so tired I could fall and die on my laptop…

I like cruel/mature Kanda. I really do. Almost in all of my fanfiction (four :() he at some moment "Shows the right way" through kicks and punches. Poor Allen.


	4. Sometimes titles are not needed

Ch 4

_____________Sometimes Titles Are Not Needed_____________________

"Tell me how you got into this mess in the first place, brat."

Kanda half leaned on the French window, throwing a severe glance at the cowered kid. Tch. That brat really needed to wipe his nose. And get some new clothes. He really looked like a tramp, even if he protested being called that.

The said brat did wipe the nose. With his sleeve. Tch. Bastard. He really needed to be taught manners.

"Talk." Kanda imperatively moved his chin up, now resembling an Oriental god. As if mistakenly thinking that the man was addressing to it, the clock started banging happily: 12:00!

Allen jumped slightly, startled by the loudness of the obnoxious machinery. Uneasiness grabbed him by the throat, making it almost impossible to even think of a response. He desperately fidgeted, as if his bottom became a nest for the most ferocious ants of the rain forest.

"Well?"

"I…I don't know where to start…" He mumbled quietly, with a faint hope that the man is not in the mood to listen to fairy tales. But, as Hope always proves to be a sorry illusion, Kanda was quite ready. He even approached the sofa and sat on it, menacingly frowning. The boy gulped, a droplet of sweat landing on the chin.

"I…My mother died when I was little. I don't remember her at all, so…" he fiddled uneasily "…I don't know much about her. I do remember my foster father, Mana." His face illuminated slightly, like a dirty shirt under hot water and good soap.

"He was a clown. He taught me to read and write, and…" He glanced at Kanda, to see if the man was listening. He rapidly averted his gaze then, caught in the middle of the action. "M-mana was a good man. He took care of me, and taught me a lot of—"

"How do you know he was a good man?" Kanda stared at him, shocked at his shallowness. The brat stared back, revolted.

"That man took care of me! How can he be a bad person?!? He protected me! He taught me—"

"-Thaught you tricks, did he not? And let me guess, you took his place as a clown." Kanda smirked at his stunned look. "This is how tramps make money, idiot. He never paid you, did he? He just fed you just enough so you couldn't complain." Kanda snorted when the shocked look became a mask of rage.

"Don't you dare speak about Mana that way!" The boy was on his feet, shaking a sharp fist. "He did it because he cared for me! He loved me like a son!"

"A son he sold to Cross later? That's more like Judah, kid."

"H-he did not sell me! He told me that he needed to go away for some time, so he can adopt me formally! He had a contract with Cross! He—" Realization hit his face with a deadly blow. He suddenly sprawled, his arm falling unenthusiastically in the ripped lap. "I-its impossible… H-he promised…"

Kanda watched him calmly. This was not the first time he saw foolish (he called them) people being used while prevailing in a blissful ignorance. He loathed people like that. They did were incurable fools who would kiss the hand that hit them. Tch. "And then what?" he clicked his tongue with impatience, feeling annoyed and a bit angry.

"T-then? Then Cross signed a contract with me. That I will obey him until Mana comes back or when I will be eighteen." Allen murmured weakly, as if his soul was half extracted from the limp body. He unconsciously opened and closed his good palm, digging the nails deeper every time.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen. Just five years more to go. Just five." He opened the palm, counting the fingers. As if he were hoping that God did a mistake with his hand, he counted them again and again, discouraged by the result.

"Maybe Mana will come by then. Maybe he didn't forget his promise. Maybe he can't come, maybe—" His face lit up and he rose from the sofa facing Kanda with a newborn hope.

"Are you an idiot? He used you! How stupid do you have to be to get that?" Kanda felt a warm and painful beast in his chest. That damn thing bit his heart with ferocity, making him fume. He stopped yelling, tired. He has not eaten since morning and now the gnawing sensation was teasing his intestines. He rose, sighing and paced to the door.

Allen glanced at him shyly, not knowing how to react to the sudden change of mood. The door opened lightly, like a shadow, letting the man out. In a few minutes, a smell of garlic and fresh cucumbers hit his nose, waking up the strange monster in his stomach. He flushed, feeling shame. He was in this house his fourth day, yet he still hasn't eaten with the owner of the apartment. He nibbled the insides of his cheeks, not feeling comfortable with the sentiment. He suddenly realized then that he was alone, and could certainly slip outside, without Kanda noticing.

Nice plan! The stomach disagreed, but who would listen to a black hole? Allen tiptoed to the door, his movement automatically becoming stealthy and extremely cautious. He poked his head out first, like a daisy, to check Kanda's position. A clacking of pots and metallic pans invaded his mouth with a wave of saliva. He lustfully watched the semi-open door of the kitchen, so inviting, so warmly and deliciously welcoming…

He swallowed the saliva that kept invading his mouth. He turned his back at the door, the door he would gladly trespass. The front door was watching him indifferently, offering the handle. He just needed to walk away. To walk out of this apartment where he lived three calm days. He smiled gently, recalling Kanda's reaction when he raided his fridge. These days were some of the best in his life. He glanced at his mutilated arm. He paid a price for his happiness. Huh, life was a tough thing.

Suddenly, the air was filled with an intoxicating smell of fresh, oceanic fish being fried. Allen stopped dead in his track. That kitchen was seducing him! He gulped, fighting inside; to turn or not to turn. The handle of the front door was offering itself exasperatedly, take it and go, leave this place until it's not too late. Allen licked his lips. His stomach rumbled as if a Minotaur inhabited it.

He sighed, irritated by the lack of choices. He had to go. If Cross found out he was 'playing,' he would surely throw him under another car. He shuddered, imagining the man, with his red beard and hair, with the strange mask on his face that gave him a "mysterious," as he called it, look. He just looked plain stupid, but Allen was not the one who would tell him that.

"Well? Are you leaving or what?" Allen screamed out, startled by Kanda's appearance above his ear. Panting, he glued himself to the door, not wanting to risk leaving his back unprotected.

"What are you doing scaring me like that? I almost pis-"

"Are you leaving or what?" Kanda leaned on the kitchen door, like the angel sent by God to protect the gates of Eden, the Eden Allen longed to be in.

"I…I…" Allen hid his face under the long, unkempt bangs. He gulped loudly, stuck between answers. He glanced at Kanda, quickly in a hopeless attempt to read his mind. He sighed, defeated when he saw a poor resemblance of a human emotion, more like a stone mask. He decided to take the risk of being blunt.

"What will happen if I stay? I already know what will happen if I leave," he murmured in a length of breath.

"What will happen if you leave?" Kanda cocked his head mockingly and raised a brow.

"Cross will be furious," The brat smiled sadly, looking away. "He…" the boy stopped, agonizingly trying to push out an answer. "Hewillcreatemoredebt!!!" He finally threw the response in Kanda's face. Tch, what a liar. Allen looked up hopefully.

"What will happen if I stay?" Kanda smirked ominously. He slowly cracked his knuckles, looking at the boy significantly.

"You'll get a beating for the troubles you brought me. Then I will send you to HAA."

"What is this...HAA?"

"Hellish Adoption Agency. Who knows, maybe there are fools who would be as stupid as to adopt a kid with Mafia background." That should scare that shit out of the brat. Hn.

Allen did not even blink. He lowered his eyes and poked his lower lip with the index finger, in deep thought.

"So you mean, I will be able to go to school?" Kanda's jaw fell on the floor. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS BRAT?!? Is he thinking seriously? Is he? Tch. He closed his eyes, irritated by Allen's stupidity. He just joked. There was no way he would touch the kid again, not with those wounds.

"I accept! I kind of deserve a beating anyway, so it's not a big deal. But you have to take me to that…adoption thing." Kanda narrowed his deep blue eyes, now clouded with a stern light. He stared into Allen's gray ones, and spoke coldly, as if each word was born in Antarctica.

"Cross lied to you. Mana used you. What makes you think I will not do so too? What guarantee do you have that I will keep my 'promise'? Think, fool!"

Allen watched him wide eyed. Perplexity was now dominating his features.

"But Kanda-san, you're a good person!" Kanda almost fell on the floor, feeling a strong desire to kill the idiot.

"MANA WAS A 'GOOD' PERSON TOO!" Kanda yelled. This naivety was so painful, almost an agony of mind. He grabbed the boy by the shirt.

"How more foolish can you get? Don't you damn realize that here are bastards who will rape your soul? JUST LIKE MANA AND CROSS!!!" He clenched his head, turning the back at the boy.

"But not all people are like that," Allen quietly said, almost inaudible. "You aren't."

The man moaned in exasperation.

"It is a waste of time and breath to explain it to a dumb masochist!" He angrily ran through the kitchen door, where the fish was ready, covered in garlic and lemon. Allen tiredly opened the front door, staring at the uninviting coldness of the hall.

"What are you waiting for, dolt? Get in, get a chair, and stuff your face!"

---

He will never forget the horror. In two seconds, literally, the only intact things left on the table were the bones of the huge fish. Kanda nervously gulped looking at his own plate. It was licked clean. He felt awe filling his own bones with a trembling sensation. This brat, no, monster was the God of Gluttony. And, mind that, he used only one hand! He swallowed a hard lump in his throat before eyeing the boy.

The brat was sitting on the chair, like a big, fat, white cat. He closed his eyes, chewing the last bits of food, savoring the taste. Allen patted his tummy feeling a deep, deep happiness. He sighed, content. This was officially the best day in his life. He finally opened his eyes and flushed in embarrassment. Kanda was still eyeing him, as if he were a cannibal.

"I…I eat a lot." A lot?! A LOT?!? He was practically a… Kanda shut up his mind, just for a second. The kid watched him miserably, the cheeks still bleeding color.

" I…I'm sorry…I have a high metabolism."

"Do you even know what metabolism is?" Kanda smirked, raising one brow.

"Sure I do! It's that..you know…that….that thing tha-"

"Oh, shut up. You have no idea what that is." Kanda smirked again, amused with the kid's face. He was looking away, trying to conceal himself in the shadow of the table.

"It's ok not to know." The kid glanced up, somehow taken aback by his words. Kanda got up, clearing the table. He approached the sink, piling up the plates and the pots.

"Thanks." Kanda turned around and looked down. The brat was sitting on the floor with his legs under him. Tch. His clothes caught Kanda's attention for the first time. Even though clean, they were too big. Three sizes too big. He was practically swimming in them, no, drowning. Tch.

"Get up, kid." Allen looked up, startled. He had mustard on his chin. Tch. "Wash your face, sack of bones. We're leaving."

--

The mall was HUGE. It was suffocating, like a plastic bag pulled over his head. He cowered at every sight thrown at him, feeling the disgust, fear and suspicion. Kanda was walking in front of him, his arms full of bags. He entered another boutique again, this time filled with books. Allen sighed, tired and sleepy. He did not want to be here. The beautiful lady who was in the underwear section started 'hitting on' Kanda, completely ignoring him. Well, that's a lie. She asked Kanda if he knows the boy, and if he doesn't, she will just drive him away, it'll take just a minute, she said. Huh. He leaned on a brasserie commercial glued to the wall. The scar certainly did not help him in any way. He traced it slowly, feeling the rough margins. The finger came back, wet and reddened. Huh, it still did not heal completely.

"Don't touch that, idiot" Kanda gently slapped his hand away. He was out now, with a few more bags to hold.

"We're done. Let's go, bean sprout." Kanda paced away, carrying all those impossibly large bags.

--

The car was black. The car that hit him. It was standing on the parking lot, a little bit aloof, or just shy. Kanda opened the back door, dumping the assets on the sits. He paused for a little bit, murmuring to himself, staring at the boy scrutinizingly. Something was wrong, or…

"I'm not going to wait here all day, dolt. Get in the car, we're leaving."

He liked Jazz. The car was full of it, softly rocking Allen. He leaned back, letting the tiredness take what was hers. He felt his body going numb, just for a bit, and then finally relaxing completely. He slowly opened his eyes, doing that against their wishes. The eyelids were the heaviest thing in the world right now, and his head was full of warm feathers.

--

Tch, that brat. He was surely so much trouble. The phone was in his hand, dialing the most hated number ever.

_"Hallooo! Who is it? Kan—YUUU-CHAAN~~~!!!!_"

"You called me right the first time, baka! Now, get your ass here and fas-"

_"Yuu-chan is inviting me to HIS PLACE???? AWWWW, you finally recognize my undying lov-"_

"Get the *BEEP* your *BEEP* ass *BEEP* in *BEEP* beep, beep, beep…."

Lavi quietly listened to the dying beeps. Heh, seems that Yu-chan put the phone down, more like crushed it…

--

Lavi glanced at Kanda hesitantly.

"You sure you wanna do it? Be sure you won' regret it. It's an important decision, y'know."

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have called you." Kanda puffed is cheeks, as if to see how much air he could contain. Lavi gapped at him still not wanting to believe. Then his eyes softened and some seriousness was born in his voice.

"I'll see what I can do, Yuu." He got up letting the tea cup down. Kanda turned his face away, aroma of bergamot filling his nostrils.

"I am sure I will not regret it. Never."

---------

0.0 Allen seems to be getting younger by the chapter... I really need to fix some detailes in the first chapter. Huh. I enjoy writing this. So much. Why am I using chopped sentences?! If my Eng. Proff would know, I wouldn't be here, alive and kickng... I will not stop at the fourth chapter as I planned. I have no idea how long It will be...


	5. There is germs on the antibacterial soap

Ch 5

_________There are Germs on the Antibacterial Soap________________

Allen carefully tiptoed to the door, poking his head outside, his hair resembling a huge, white hedgehog. It was Monday morning, if 4:00 AM could be called morning. The boy still felt the tiredness of the other day in his bones, laying low and waiting to be soothed. He shuddered slightly, the temperature in the room quite low.

Kanda was probably asleep, seeing his thirteenth dream, so he should be fine. That man slept heavily, like a bear on pills. Hehe… This was going to be good.

The bathroom was dark, cool and restful. Allen carefully came inside, shutting the door with a cringe, as if the quiet sliding sound could wake up the Cerberus. (Aka Kanda.) He then delicately jigged toward the tub, slightly resembling a sparrow, and put a huge bath towel in the ring. That thing more resembled a furry skin of some cotton animal, not a towel.

The water was running down, sliding in boiling circles and going down the drain. The boy pouted, looking for the cork. Everything in this bathroom was organized, clean, and sanitary, as if the inhabitant was a well bred lady. The deep blue walls with black veins enforced the feeling of the ocean's bottom. Allen leaped toward the small black cabinets, opening them one by one, careful not to make loud sounds.

Whoa, Kanda even had candles and salts, and even some peculiar looking herb to put into the tub… Huh, he must be rich, since a good half of the products was order-made. Yup, even candles. The boy snickered, imagining Kanda in the tub with the candles around him, with some sweet music, and..

Here it is! The cork. Allen almost jumped up gleefully when a deafening sound shattered his tympanic membranes. One of the expensive looking bottles with some sort of hair-length solution inside was artistically arranged on the floor, spreading into a huge, pearly white, sticky puddle.

Allen felt a horror that penetrated his bones to the very marrow. All the sound-sources were suddenly connected to a huge amplifier that made his heartbeat sound like a drunken Metallica. He mentally shut everything up, trying to convince everyone who was available that that will not wake up Kanda. "Pleasepleasepleasepleasedon'twakeupdon'tdon'tdon't…"

Silence.

Allen opened one eye, still not believing his luck.

Same old silence was present.

The boy sighed, relieved. He closed his eyes and slid down the wall, feeling its cool and calming touch on his bony back.

"Thank you, God.."

The cork was inserted in the opening it belonged to while the boy rapidly jerked his fingers back. The water was hot, so very transparent and wonderful. Nothing was better than a bath. He hasn't had one in a long time, and judging by the grayish color of his skin, he really, no, desperately needed one.

He took the biggest bottle with aromatic salts and dumped it in the water, almost dropping the huge glass jar. The bubbles went second, filling the tub with foam that started dripping on the floor. Allen threw his clothes on the floor and approached the HUGE foaming monster. The spume was up to his chest now. The boy felt giddy inside, a tickling sensation spreading over his skin.

He raised his hands, joining them above his head, now resembling an extremely skinny and pallid frog. He somewhat bent his knees, rocking back and forth, to gain speed and velocity for the swim. A huge leap and-

"What the hell is that, brat?" A rapid swirl of black and white vamoosed past Allen and turned off the water. Allen was spread on the floor like hardened butter, forcefully and insistently trampled by Kanda's feet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DOLT????!!! You put too much bubble solution in!!!"

The tub started vomiting foam, in a few seconds both people and a chair were in it by waist. Allen quietly thanked God for the lather was hiding his organs, not internal ones. Kanda was swearing lusciously trying to keep his hands out of his eyes, which was almost impossible because the damp bangs were entering his peepers like invited guests, guests with spears, daggers, and a damn bazooka.

In this white hell, the phone rang.

"Who in the whole damn world is calling NOW, in this damn second?!?"

Kanda was red and frightening and a small lump of foam was stuck to the tip of his nose. Allen almost barfed the laughter out, his skinny body frantically trying to suppress the greater force. He covered his mouth with both hands, as if he were underwater with no oxygen nearby.

"You! What are you laughing at?"

Kanda was twice as tall now, his eyes squinted dangerously. He slowly squeezed the handle of the faucet, until the said item broke off, letting a fountain of cold water out. In a blink of a second, the walls, the ceiling and the people inside were swallowed by an avalanche of cold water, plus foam, plus salts, and plus the foam in other bottles. Allen slipped on a bar of soap, and was down, swallowing lather and shampoo. The water easily covered his ankles, while the foam was still growing, encouraged by the second fountain Kanda created to shut up the first one.

The phone still rang, annoyed and furious.

"GET THE HELL OUT, BRAT, AND CALL THE PLUMBER!!" Kanda picked the kid up, throwing him into the door, mentally opening it. But his mentality wasn't very convincing for the door was still closed when Allen touched it with his skull. The boy got up, dizzy and rapidly getting mad. He covered his pride with a wet rag.

"I DON'T KNOW HIS PHONE!!!" He jumped up, startled when a strange white explosion covered the room up to the ceiling in foam and now wrinkled rose petals. The boy was outside now, watching with a mix of horror and amusement at the milky hugeness. A few seconds later, Kanda was spat out, panting and white as if he suddenly grew old. He jumped toward the bathroom then, slamming the door with the trembling white mass inside.

"Crap. This is bad. It's just 4:30 in the morning." Tch. He jumped to the phone which was now breathless.

"Jiji, are you there? COME, QUICKLY, THIS IS APPARTMENT ****, FOURTEENTH FLOOR! Now!" He slammed the phone down then, letting himself fall on the sofa.

Allen watched the man curiously. He had never seen Kanda like this, shaking, wet and covering his eyes with a lathered palm. He suddenly realized whose fault it was. At the same moment he self-consciously clutched the towel around himself tighter, shamed of his nakedness.

"K-Kanda – san, I'm really sorry!.... about all this… I apologize!" He stood there, bent and shaking. Kanda tiredly got up and turned on the heater. He then faced the boy, speaking in a weary voice.

"What were you trying to do, anyway?" The boy quietly followed him via sight, as the man approached the closet, digging his hand shoulder deep in it.

"I..I wanted to take a bath." Not even turning toward him, the man replied in the same drained voice:

"At four in the morning?" He paced to the boy and kneeled himself to meet his gaze. Allen cringed inside, closing his eyes, expecting a smack, hit, kick, and other etceteras. The only touch he got was a heavy, warm palm on his cheek that wiped the foam away. Another huge black cotton towel was laying on top of his head. He opened his eyes and immediately tried to back away. Kanda was closely watching him, directly into the gray irises. Only then, Allen saw fine lines under the man's eyes. He was at least twenty five. Fine hair was covering his jaws, making him look so much older. Kanda shook his head softly, moving the bangs. His hair was long, really long. It whipped his butt when he was running.

"Your scar is healing, kid. It became just a white thick line. I think the plastic operation will surely cover everything." He rose, patting his head. A yawn made it all clear. The man was tired, tired and sleepy.

"Go to bed, kid. I will be up in an hour, so get all the sleep you can." He walked away, sighing and murmuring. His bedroom lit just for a second, and then it was all black, like before the Word appeared.

Allen felt ants on his legs. They climbed higher and higher, biting the flesh. He withdrew into a corner of the sofa. The towel hugged his skeletal frame, feeling the strange shuddering of the body. The soap flakes fell into his eyes, opening wells. Or maybe the tears came out by themselves, filling his chest with a painful heat.

This man…was so stupid. He believed him. He believed everything. Why, why did he trust him? He bit his lip, trying to muffle the weeps. He couldn't do it. He was not good after all. He even could not do his mission properly. Allen let his nails dug into the cheeks.

Cross has told him that many times. Throw your heart away. Fool if you can, pretend to be fooled if you can't. This was the right way. But… it was not. It was not correct. Maybe it was right, but it definitely was not correct. In his screwed up world, lying and cheating were right. He wouldn't have survived then. The correctness was not there though. This kind of dirty, fucked up world shouldn't exist. He gritted his teeth, his nails drawing blood. This man, this…creature was pure. The boy felt a jolt in his very soul. He could do it. It was simple.

He got up, letting the towel fall. In a few seconds, he was in the kitchen, grabbing his clothes from the small plastic bag near the garbage bin. Kanda did buy him clothes, but he didn't take them. Thank god Kanda hasn't thrown the garbage out yet.

He dressed hastily, a few times mistaking a sleeve for the neck hole. The old jeans were on him now, supported by a piece of yellow wire. He frowned. It smelt horrible, just like the leftov-

He shuddered. He has gotten used to this life. His soul was squeezed by an invisible hand when he remembered the days in the gutter. He was proud then, proud that he could cheat so easily. That pride was crushed a few days later when he found out that the old man he won in cards over hanged himself.

He cried that night, and Cross called him a sissy.

One dollar seventy five cents. This will take him to the outskirts of the city, that is, IF the buss comes. He trod softly to the front door.

A click and he was gone.

___

The streets were mute. A stray wind couldn't find a goal in his existence, so he just playfully hit Allen's face, considering it a funny joke. When the boy wiped his eyes, the wind laughed and threw sand at him. The leaves joined too, creating a strange zombie dance. Allen crossed the bridge, stopping just for a second to catch his breath. The buses were asleep, like huge white caterpillars that swallowed people.

A full moon came out, spiting her image in the lake. The lake drowned it, letting the reflection float aimlessly around, like a putrid corpse.

Allen shuddered and pulled the coat tighter on his body. The Autumn was in the air, she just didn't know that.

The cars were a rare sight now, but this one stood out even in the car crowds. It was small and impossible red. In a few seconds, it stopped, spitting out another impossible red-haired dude.

"Hiaa~ Allen-chan~!!! Wha're ya doin' 'ere?"

____

Huh, my computer died so I couldn't update. Sorry guys!

Thank you for so many reviews and subscribers, I am really happy to get them!

What characters from DGM do you want me to insert in this fanfic? I really need your advice!

Just an example: Lavi= journalist. (This is jst an example, I still did not decide who Lavi is... apart from being annoying.)


	6. Get a Bus Schedule BEFORE Running Away

Ch6

______Get a Bus Schedule BEFORE Running Away________

"Hyaaa~! Allen-chan~! Wha're ya doin' 'ere?!" Lavi's only eye glinted mischievously, elevating the depression in the air. The boy shifted his legs, uncomfortably gazing away from the inquiring eye.

"Er… I… I already am better, so…Kanda let me go home," he lied, smiling nervously. Lavi's beam became sour.

"Ya mean, like, ya're all better now, ain't ya? The redhead crossed his arms and tilted his head. He started tapping his foot, creating a rhythm that, somehow, did not let Allen concentrate on is lie. Crap, knowledge was a fearful weapon, IF you know how to use it.

"Y-yes, t-that-t, r-right!" The boy closed his eyes and smiled, smiled to fool the fire head. Lavi grinned back, narrowing his eye.

"So, where a' ya goin' now? Home?" The boy stiffed, lost for an answer.

"I…I…I y-yeah, I'm going home…" Lavi closed his eye, nodding 'understandingly'.

"Oh, I see… An' how're ya gonna get there?"

"I.. But by bus, of course!"

"Hmmmm, I see," Lavi, smiled blindingly. "But buses start movin' at seven, Allen-chan. If ya want, I can bring ya home, ya now. Dere's nuthin' Lavi tha Great can't do!" He raised his hand Superman style, the other one on his hip. Allen giggled, amused by the older man's childishness.

"I will take your offer, Lavi-san, if I will not impose." Lavi grinned, resembling a huge, glib fox. He skipped toward the car, opening the door and inviting Allen with a servile gesture.

Metallica was yelling stylishly, while Lavi bobbed his head up and down, taken on a mad wave.

"I, I'm your life, I'm the one who takes you the~re!!" Lavi was banging his head now with an amazing force, squealing wildly, closing his eye, forcing the car to dance in a crazy vector, skipping lights and sometimes hitting mysterious creatures, from raccoons and cats to gold fish and the person who was carrying it.

Allen even saw a strange cloaked figure, resembling Death a bit. That is, before they ran it over. Another peculiar occurrence: there were no seat belts in his car. The tires screeched loudly, barely avoiding a street light.

"Yeeeesss, baby, I rock!!!" Lavi let go of the wheel and hit Allen in the shoulder, in euphoria-like state.

"Ain't this the coolest band EVA'? Yahhhh! Do my work, do my dirty work you scape-goat!! Yah!!! Sad but true!!!"

The tires screeched again, this time spinning the car 360 degrees, stopping in front of an expensive apartment complex. Allen stumbled out of the car, barely respiring.

Responding to Metalica's war cry, the nearby dogs howled, creating a cacophony of sounds.

"Here we ar' Allen-chan~!" Lavi's eye cringed playfully, while his hand not-so-playfully grabbed the boy by the arm. Allen stiffened. They were in front of Kanda's apartments. He backed away shaking his head and laughing oddly, his blood becoming as cold as wet feet in a warm bed. Lavi was pulling him toward the building with both hands, while the boy propped both his legs into the ground.

"This, this is not my home, Lavi-san! This is Kan-" He stopped, feeling a bloodthirsty glare. The wind picked up a black hair strand, tossing it jokingly.

"I brought 'im back, Yuu." Lavi let the boy go making him fall on his skinny back. Above Allen, like an embodiment of ice, hatred, and Lucifer's beauty, stood Kanda, eyeing him coldly.

Crap.

"Yuu, I think ya shouldn't scold him. He's already scared outa 'is wits." Kanda tcheed, turning away, his hair slapping his lower back.

"Don't just sit there, dolt. Lavi, be a friend, kick him awake!" The 'friend' laughed loudly, revealing his teeth. He grabbed Allen by the good arm, forcing him to get up and walk. The next minute they were in the elevator, blinking at the bright lights.

The machine hummed sluggishly, carrying the people and a dampening silence. Kanda was standing right in front of the doors. He was dressed in a white bathrobe, his hair falling free on the back. He really looked like a woman from behind, a tall beautiful woman. No kidding, maybe this is why he won his cases easily. Lavi was standing behind him, his eyes closed and hands in pockets. These two were so different. Too different. He suddenly realized that he knows nothing about these men. Apart from what Cross has told him.

"Yuu-chan~ don't be so mad, jus' say sumthin'!!!" The silence fell down; Kanda stiffed.

"Don't call me that, idiot." The elevator's doors opened, and the group proceeded in the hallway. A few seconds and they were in the apartment now, the cold left outside, like a stray dog.

"Take off your shoes, rabbit, and you too, damn brat." The named people obeyed; Lavi jumping out of expensive addidas sneakers, frequently advertised on TV, and Allen shyly pushing aside a worn out pair of same brand, but at least ten years older.

Lavi closed his eyes, inhaling the air. He was a fox right now; why did Kanda call him Rabbit?

"Yuu-chan~! It smells so good!! Are ya bakin' sumthin'?" Kanda smacked him in the back of his head, pushing him aside. He then curtly pointed to the kitchen.

"In the oven. Stuff your face and shut up." Lavi grinned, the bribe worked. He raised two thumbs up.

"Yeah Baby! Yuu-chan's pies are the best! Thank ya, Yuu-cha- no wait, Okaa-san!!" The next second he was picking up his bones, clasping his eye.

"You. Come with me." Kanda shortly said, his back still facing the brat. This was bad. The shoulder blades of this man were ominously moving, obeying the movement of the arms, long and slender. Kanda tied his hair at the base of the neck. He did not look like a woman anymore, his back wide and imposing. Allen gulped when they entered the living room.

"Undress."

Wha… Allen resembled a fish right now, opening and closing his mouth in search of an answer. His eyes bulged out. Now he really was a fish. Kanda advanced toward the door, leaving the boy behind. He returned in a few seconds carrying a huge bag.

"Are you deaf? I said: Undress."

"S-sir, I don't feel comf-"

"I don't care what you feel. No tramp is entering my house." He nodded toward the bathroom.

"I want you in the tub in ten seconds, or else… Ten, one." He clasped the boy by the neck, pushing him inside the cool dark room.

"Where are the other seconds?? Didn't you tell you'll count till ten!?"

"I lied." Kanda ripped the shirt off the boy, flinching at the smell.

"WHAT?" Allen already was in his briefs, staring at the man that towered over him.

"God, you are Famine materialized." With these words he exited, leaving Allen in the company of the sparkling tub, full of hot water and pink spume.

____

"Yuu-chan… I brought him." Lavi looked like a huge rodent now, his cheeks puffed with stuffed food. He casually pointed at a small youth who entered the apartment without the knowledge of its master.

"Hullo, Kanda-san! I'm Johnny, Johnny Gill, sir." The creature was small, wearing headphones and glasses. A typical geek. A beat up laptop was under one of his arms, while the other one was adjusting the glasses. He smiled sheepishly, revealing a row of teeth that came in different sizes, colors, and styles. A strand of snot was slowly running down, slightly touching his lip. He inhaled it back, making Kana cringe with disgust.

"He's one of tha BEST" Lavi munched his third pie, pointing at the small repulsing creature. Tch. Another weirdo.

"He better be, or you're dead, rabbit." He turned toward Johnny. "I want you to find me every little detail about Cross Marian and Allen Walker, from their political views to their sexual orientation. I'll pay you as much as you want. I want the results ASAP."He paced to the door, leaving the strange pair behind when a sentence caught his attention.

"Well, what do ya think?" Lavi pointed at a char and made another cup of tea. Johnny smiled again, this time openly admiring.

"Yah, the rumors seem to be true, Bookman san!" He turned on the laptop, smirking. "There is no mistake about it."

"Hehe, ain't it so?" Lavi grinned gaily, grabbing another pie and ripping it in two. "Too bad 'e doesn't swing that way, ya know," The teeth sunk into the pie, crumbles of dough and meat falling on the white table cloth. "Yuu-chan's sensible about it so don't mention it, jus' drool quietly!"

"Mention what?" Lavi stopped munching; the pie's remained fell on the table cloth, escaping the fire-head's mouth. Johnny yelped like a woman who just was caught with adultery. Kanda eyed them with a dark and dangerous curiosity.

"Mention what?" He repeated, crossing his arms.

"Ha…haha…Hehee, Yuu-chan~ You-were-listening-damn-we're-dead!" Jonny laughed desperately, poking at his watch, "Hehe… look at the time…" He was gone then, in a blink of a second. Kanda twitched, grabbing the rabbit by the throat.

"What were you talking about?"

"I will neva, neva say! Kill me, fry me, ya will not hear not a word! Not a word!" Kanda sneered. Tch, damn rabbit. He smirked then, thinking of a devious plan that made the Saints weep. Uh oh.

Kanda's hand flashed and in an instant it was on the red-head's abdomen, the other one clasping the neck. Lavi's Idiot Sense was flashing: alarm, ALARM!!! Alarm, dammit!

The next second the man was wriggling on the floor, like a worm that was just cut in half by a shovel.

"Hahahaha…Ghahahaha! Kan-kanda stopit! Stoppit, dammit, or I'll piss my pants!!Ghahaha!!!" Kanda stooped the tickling, letting Lavi regain his dignity.

"Well?"

"Gah, ok, ok, I'll tell ya, jus' let me catch my breath…" He got up, wiping the laugh tears. Kanda sighed straightening, and was very, verrry sorry he let go. A wild red tornado was in the doorframe now, the next second the car yelled Metallica again, and the hounds responded.

He was gone.

Tch.

___

Huh, he fell asleep in the tub. Gahh, it's so hot…Allen shifted in the tub, discovering it was long, too long to reach the other end with his toes. The water was gray now, gray with suds and stuff he did not want to know was there. His arm was red, a hideous lump of meat that floated like a piece of crap. Allen averted his eyes, his disposition making a bungee jump. He still did not feel it, and deep in is mind he did not want to feel it. He did not want to acknowledge it; that thing was not a part of him. His calmness bolted quickly when he saw the knob turning quietly, letting Kanda in.

"Ka-ka-ka-" Allen sat up brusquely, rearranging his bubbles.

"I came to wash you, brat. There is not much you can do with one hand. Be grateful and shut up."

And Allen followed the advice.

___

A half of hour later, he was dry, clean and even combed. He looked outside the French window, gaping at his reflection. He never knew he could be this pale, and good smelling. He lifted his arms watching is new pajamas move with him. They were white, they had blue lines, and they were the greatest asset possible.

"Oi, brat, stop admiring your monkey face and come here." Kanda was in the kitchen, cleaning after the two bastards. Tch, how could people be so negligent when it came to eating? Hn, he won't invite Lavi here, never again.

Allen shyly poked his head through the crack of the door.

"Ka-kanda san, did you call me?" Kanda murmured something, suspiciously sounding like blasphemes. He was making tea, the one in the sparkly gray box. A bergamot scent filled the air and struck Allen like a hammer. This was it. The strange, bitter oriental scent that hit his nostrils when he cried on Kanda.

"What are you staring at, dolt?" Allen snapped out of his memories, lifting his eyes and gazing at the beautiful creature in front of him.

"…nothing, really." He entered the kitchen feeling very out of place. Kanda sat on one of the tall chairs, putting a cub of sugar into the fragile cup. His back faced Allen again, broad yet willowy.

"I won't repeat it again, brat. Consider yourself a prisoner, until I let you leave. If you do what you did today, wave good bye to your second arm." He sipped his tea, his eyes half lidded,calmly looking out the window. It was seven AM now, and he had to leave for work.

"Understood?" Allen stiffened, barely hiding his happiness. He could stay. He could stay even if he didn't want to. But he wanted to.

"Yes, sir! I Understand!" Kanda turned around, watching him rather surprised.

"Good." He then pointed at a chair, silently commanding the brat to use it. Allen sat quietly, holding his breath. He could stay! It was like magic. Kanda pushed a cup of tea, fragile and slightly pink, like an egg shell. Everything about this person was so high class… Allen glanced sideways at the man's profile. He was very handsome. It was a wonder he was not married yet, with a few kids behind.

"Kanda san, can I ask a question?" He gingerly broke the pregnant silence. Kanda had his eyes closed, inhaling the aroma of tea.

"Shoot." Allen squirmed uncomfortably.

"A-are you…Well, umm-"

"I am what?" Kanda was watching him now, with those frightening eyes of his. Allen gulped.

"A-a-are you married?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Do you see a woman in this house?" Allen almost said yes and pointed toward Kanda, but a strangely logical thought crossed his mind and he shut up.

"I-I meant, a-are you dating anyone?" Phew, this was better. Or not. He backed away, almost crushing the eggshell in his hands. Kanda was squinting at him, his lips parted with a snarl.

"Did that idiot Lavi make you ask this?"

"N-nononono!!" He desperately waived his hands in front of him. "I-i-I was just curious! I'm sorry!" Kanda eyed him quizzically. "He really didn't ask me. He really did not!!" Kanda softened, looking away.

"I am not dating anyone, kid," he smiled sadly and sipped another mouthful of coffee." I haven't met anyone who was right, you know," Allen stared incredulously.

"That is a lie! It's impossible that women don't cling to you!" He reddened then, shamed of his loudness, and possibly because of his words. Kanda barked out laughter.

"You are stupid, kid. Just because women cling, doesn't mean I will take them. They expect something else, going solely by my looks." He let the cup down, standing up and stretching.

"I have to go to work now." Allen jumped off his chair, readily looking into the face of the man. Kanda glaced down, startled by his readyness.

"You stay here. Don't dare leav-"

"I won't, I promise!" Allen yelled, clutching his chest. Kanda eyed him with suspicion. "I..I wanted to thank you, Kanda-san for everything you did for me!" His voice broke. "I..I know I don't deserve it, because of the intentions I came here with! I..I would like to than-"

"Shut up. I don't need that crap. Tch. You are just a thirteen year old brat with no sense of direction. Brats like you are not grateful. So just shut up and act like it."

"But I am grateful, " the kid replied with a frown. "And I want you to know that I am grateful!"

"Then show me that gratitude, brat." Allen stiffed. A few horrible memories with the word gratitude incorporated played in front of his eyes.

"H-how?"

"Through your life, of course. How else could you do it?" Kanda was amazed at the brat's stupidity.

"T-through my l-life?" Allen sighed relieved. Then he frowned. Again. "How?"

Tch. This dolt was even more idiotic than he appeared.

"Do you have goals? Dreams? Ambitions? Realize one of them, at least, and I'll accept your gratitude."

A piece of silence fell, unstuck from the ceiling. It always wanted to enter, but there just was no space in the dialogue. Allen poked his lip. He spoke shyly, afraid to amaze the man with his hard achievable dreams.

"I always wanted to go to school. Then I wanted to graduate from a community college. Then…Then, I don't know." Kanda snorted.

"That's it? Are you serious?" Allen turned at him like a furious cat, indignantly.

"That's it? What do you mean, that's it? I'll be lucky if I get to school, never mind the college! Just because you can afford it doesn't mean I can!" Allen shouted with hatred. "This is my dream, don't trample it!" Kanda snorted, mockingly raising one brow.

"You really are petty. But at least you have guts. And nothing else." Gahhh, this man was impossible!!! The boy exasperatedly sighed in that I-want-nothing-to-do-with-you style. Kanda smirked.

'Tell you what, damn brat. When I return, you will proclaim your dream, the real one. Now, think not what YOU can AFFORD, but what you could BE if you WANTED. Anything, even the president. This is your homework for the day." With each boldfaced word Kanda hit the table, the sugar bowl moving dangerously to one side.

Allen shifted his legs. Something was going on, and he had not the slightest clue what.

"O-Ok, Kanda-san," He murmured, clasping his arms behind the back. "But when will you be back? And what am I supposed to do the whole day, besides thinking?" Allen reddened when he caught Kanda's eye that were penetrating him as if he just said an inappropriate joke.

"Do what you want. And for ideas, check out the bag." He pointed toward the huge hill of bags from the mall.

"Huh?"

A click of a door, and Kanda was gone.

------

Huh, 3000 words. One of the longest eva. By the way, I totally love Metallica. And Bon Jovi.

The song Lavi was singing is "Sad but True" By Metallica.

I laughed like crazy imagining Lavi behind the wheel. He would be a disaster. Hehehe. Sorry y'all Johnny fans. This is how Kanda sees him, not me. And Kanda sees everything at least two times worse than it is. Believe me, please.


	7. There is always something better!

Ch7

_________There is always something better!_____________

"A powerful earthquake in the mountainous central Italy knocked down whole blocks of building early Monday as the residents…"

Allen shifted uncomfortably in the leather sofa. It was three o'clock and he wanted to screech from boredom. The TV delivered the latest news with the monotony that would make an amoeba a Formula one winner. Sigh… What was he supposed to do in this house, all alone?

He started to bang his legs, just for the sake of feeling the sharp margin biting his heel. Huh, Kanda didn't have plants in the house. Or a cat. Not even a goldfish. He started jumping up and down on the sofa, making it fart. This house, the furniture, the stylish and obviously well designed apartment were expense. Well, that's expected. Kanda's a lawyer, right? Lawyers are supposed to be rich, right? He stopped in the middle of the jump, slightly dizzy and sick. Ugh, he jumped too much.

He plopped back in the sofa, stuffing his face in the leathered winkles. He wanted to be rich. He wanted to be able to realize his dreams; he wanted the healthy living style Kanda could afford. Crap… he won't stay here forever; even a total idiot could realize that. What will he do after? He poked his cheek, bored and depressed. Gah….is there nothing he could do? His eyes fell on the huge bag mountain.

Ideas, huh?

The next second he was gutting the biggest bag, spreading its contents on the white carpet. This was the bag from the book shop, the last one they bought.

Books. He had never, never seen so many colorful, pretty books. He silently fell on the carpet, unable to move. He slowly reached for one of them, white with glossy covers. There was a naked man drawn on it. No, he wasn't naked, he just didn't have skin. Huh. A..Ana…Crap, how is this read? The only alphabet Mana taught him was a series of straight lines, the pattern standing for words. Was this another system of writing? He opened the book, gasping at the multicolored pictured; ribs and brain, the structure of the eye. Everything was so…Allen cringed. He wouldn't want to eat after reading this book. Not that he could read it. Huh, what about this one?

_____

The door yelled loudly, urging the inhabitant on the house to open it. Allen moaned and turned on the other side. His head was propped on the Anatomy book, saliva trailing back to his lips. The white carpet, fluffy and clean, was now warmed by the small body. He slept curled into a ball, with a bunch of music scores gripped to his chest. A bubble of snot quietly inflated and deflated, creating a quite precise measurer of Allen's breath rhythm.

The door was crying now with a huge desire to relieve itself. Then someone banged. Hard, hostile.

Allen sat up, half asleep. He swabbed his eyes, the mucus balloon popping. A yawn made him look like a tired cat. He half-heartedly stumbled toward the violated door, hitting his toes at least twice.

"W-who..yawnn..Who is it?"

"Allen-chan? Ya're there? It's me! Tha great hero an'-" The door was opened and Lavi was let inside.

"Hyaa~ Yuu-can left ya alone, did'n 'e? Ya poo' ol' fella-"

"Lavi san, what are you doing here?" Allen watched him with the seriousness of the third piglet that just faced the wolf. Lavi beamed, taking off his shoes.

"Yuu-chan's home? Nah, he woulda sensed me before ya." He unceremoniously entered the kitchen, plopping down on the high seat near the bar.

"What're those?' he hastily took a hold of the papers that Allen was holding. Allen pouted, not too impressed with the man's politeness.

'Ahh, these are scores! Do ya know how ya make music?" he smiled, returning the paper. Allen stiffed. He threw a glance at the papers.

"M-make music?!? H-how?" Lavi's only eye twitched.

"Wha' do ya mean, how? Ya take the scores, now, then ya, like, play!" Catching Allen's confused glance he smiled widely.

"Tell ya what, kid. Come with me, I'll show ya something real good." He jumped up, filled with a strange enthusiasm. Allen suspiciously glared.

"I can't go," he puffed his cheeks. "I promised Kanda-san that I will not leave the house." Lavi, spun around, resembling a small red devil.

"But he doesn' have ta know, ya know," he started to fumble the child's head. Allen closed his eyes, cringing.

"Lavi-saaan, stop it!" He whined, fluttering his hands. Lavi grabbed him in a headlock, messing up his hair completely. He really resembled a white dandelion, waiting to be taken by wind.

"Well, what are ya waitin' for? Let's go!!!!" Lavi jumped toward the door, diving into the snickers.

"To make music!!!!" Allen giggled, but did not move.

"I told you, Lavi-san, I can't go." He picked up the scores, scattered on the floor. He lifted his head, catching Lavi's eyes. The man watched him gravely.

'Did Yuu threaten ya?' Allen raised his brows. Threaten?

"No, he did not. I promised I'll stay." Lavi's lips twitched, his ever-sunny smile fading. He watched the boy with some sadness in his eye. Allen turned around, confused, feeling that he hurt the man.

"Lavi-san, how about a cup of tea and blueberry pie?"

_____

The tea was good. The pie was good. The view was good. His life was good. The cup clinked, touching gently the table.

"Lavi-san, can I ask you something personal?" Lavi leaned on the boy, awaken from his "good" state.

"Yah, sure! What do ya wanna know?" Allen blushed, amazed at his own insensibility.

"H-how did you lose your eye?" Lavi stiffed. Allen felt a snake biting his stomach. "You don't have to answer, Lavi-san! I…I just was wondering." He mumbled, mentally kicking his own ass. The answer came unexpectedly serene. No, it was simply cold.

"Kanda took it." Lavi's face was solemn; he brought his cup of tea to the lips. A pair of huge gray eyes gazed unblinking, horrified. The boy moved his lips like in a silent movie.

"I –I don't believe you." He whispered, eyes still. Lavi put the cup down. It resonated with a crystalline clincket.

"Have ya ever had a friend, a friend so devoted tha' would give up sumethin' even more precious than 'is own life?" Allen recoiled, a sudden jolt of pain twisting his arm.

"I thought I did," he whispered. "I thought I did, but it was all a lie." Lavi closed his eye, pleased for some unidentified reason.

"I have one." He paused, looking curiously into his cup. He searched for a piece of cold in there. Something made the tea icy. He found none. The tea was carefully spilled into the sink. He watched it go down the drain, taking away a piece of old crumpled paper.

'If ya ever find one, don't let go, ever, even if it costs your life." He softly smiled, nodding to a hidden rhythm.

"It cost me my eye," he chuckled, "and believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight." Allen gulped. This was too much.

"You mean Kanda-"

"Yuu is a very fragile man, Allen-chan. He is one of those people called 'idealists.' He is very naïve too, but hates to admit it." Lavi laughed, sounding a bit inappropriately. It seems that he felt it too, because the next moment he coughed to clear his throat, looking sideways.

"And the story'll have to wait, kid. Sorry!!" he jumped up, almost spilling the second cup of tea.

"Tell ya what." He sat in front of Allen, meeting his eye level. "I'll call Yuu and talk to 'im. Then we'll go." The phone was promptly dragged and used.

* * *

Lavi frowned.

"But Yuu-chan~!! We both want! Wha'? wha' didja say? Alle~n is it? 'K, 'k, here 'e comes!" The phone was ceremoniously tossed to Allen. He almost dropped it.

"H-hello? Kanda-san?" On the other end somebody was yelling in the background while Kanda was shutting them up.

"Kanda-san?"

"_Oi, bean sprout, what's going on in there? Why the hell is Lavi there_?" He was irritated. Very. "_Did you call the idiot?"_

"N-no sir, I didn't call him!" Lavi's face became sour. "Allen-chan~!!" he whined, and then smirking, glided a warm hand near his neck. "Lavi-san, hehe, sto-hahaha!!"

The phone was on the floor, still breathing. Kanda was on the other side, yelling obscenities. He could hear Allen giggling, Lavi's laughter, swift movements and he slammed the phone. The next second he was in the car. And the car was in the pretty expensive parking space on the fourth floor, discount used. The elevator stopped in front of the ap. ****. Kanda was in front of the ap. ****. The door was slammed down. Kanda stood on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??????!!!!!"

_____

"Scores?" Kanda was on the sofa now. Lavi and Allen were sitting in front of him on the knees, praying to God, Buddha and Kanda's conscience. The Big Three.

"Y-yeah, scores…" Allen swallowed a hard lump in his throat. This man was scary. Very scary. Lavi glanced at him, agreeing.

"Yu-chan, I wanted to show Allen to that teacher, ya know, from the twentieth floor? The crazy one ya know? Ya know him, doncha?" Allen shifted, disturbed. A mad music teacher? He'll pass. He quivered when Kanda nodded.

"An' sweet li'le Allen-chan here refuuuuused!! He said ya'll fry 'im if he comes out of the toilet!" Allen blushed at the blatant lie. Lavi was squealing with laughter, rolling on the floor.

"I didn't! I said I promised! Gahh! Bloody liar!!" The boy grabbed the nearby book and started smacking the redhead, like a cockroach. Lavi avoided the hits, squirming and somehow managing to muffle the brat with a coat. Kanda's coat.

Its owner sat silent, ignoring --or at least looking like it, the fools.

Just for a few seconds.

Then Lavi realized that he has an appointment in the hospital, possibly in ER, so he can't stay longer. He left, with his arms extended, for his only eye was inflated and green.

_____

The silence was active again, aborting any dialogue. It wanted to live for itself, dammit!

The clock struck seven. It was an old piece of art, more art than usefulness. It was running two hours faster. Allen got up from his embarrassing (he thought) position and started picking up the books. Kanda disappeared somewhere in the bathroom; the murmur of the shower present, deep and refreshing. The scores lied abandoned under the couch.

The boy picked up the ANAsomething book and paged it. It was full of organs and bones and other bloody-

"Anatomy. Can't you read, brat?" Allen jumped up and hit the top of his head. Kanda paced away, cradling his chin. Damn, it hurts.

"I-I can!" Kanda turned back, tilting his head with a badly hidden curiosity.

"I can read AND write! But not this kind of letters!" Kanda chuckled. Damn brat. He was entertaining.

"What kind of letters?" Allen eagerly approached the table, bringing a pen and a piece of paper. He started drawing lines, circles, uniting them in a strange pattern. Kanda frowned. He had seen these somewhere. Allen lifted his head, happily staring in the older man's frowned face.

"See? This is what Mana taught me!" He smiled sadly lowering his face. "And then he said I should never, never show this to anyone. Then he…left." Kanda picked up the paper, folding it.

"What does it say?" Allen gaped at the man; not really getting what he was referring to, then blushed.

"Kanda, Kanda Yuu. It is your name, Kanda-san." He murmured quietly, poking the tips of his fingers.

"I see." He opened the fridge, taking out iced tea. The scent of bergamot made the boy relax. It was so well known it hurt. It was part of Kanda.

"..-san.." Kanda did not turn around. There was no need. He knew that behind him that small skinny boy poked his fingers and was counting the toes.

"What is it, brat?" The response was louder this time.

"A-about my dream…"

"What about your dream?"

"I couldn't find it. I know what I want to do now, but for the future…I have no idea." He bowed Japanese style. "I'm sorry to disappoint you!" he uses the phrase so often, that brat.

"Well, what did you find?" Allen silently pointed at the scores.

"Lavi told me that that thing makes music. I want to make music."

"Music, eh…" Kanda's half lidded eyes laid on Allen's white top.

"That's a nice dream…"

____

I. AM. DEAD!!!!! I have an exam tomorrow! At TECH MATH! THE EVILEST SUBJECT EVER!!!! And I'm still here! WHY? WHY?


	8. Beds were made for Jumping

Ch 8

_______________________**Beds were made for Jumping**__________________________

Allen could never, never get up at five. It was impossible. What sane man would leave the warm and cozy place, a bed full of dreams and lavender scent willingly? Only a total and unmitigated fool! Or Kanda. Well, that is utterly different. He got up at five to meditate. Then he cooked; the chopping sounds suggestive and daunting, and presto! Japanese food. Then he was gone for an hour, returning sweaty, panting, with the bangs soaked and sticky. The boy never knew where he was gone so he constructed different theories, ranging from Gym to prostitutes. He never verified them, however; the man was too intimidating.

And now was one of those five o'clock deals.

The knife hit the cutting board with ferocity, chips of wood jumped up, the herbs were trembling, becoming a squash, and Kanda was swearing at the washing machine who had the impertinence to die on him. Tch, that stupid excrement-worthy contraption was used two times! Two freaking times! And now, Zero! Straight line! No beeps! Kaput! Aghhhhh!!!!

He punched it, then really regretted his deed. His fist was bleeding while the machine stared at him, smiling with a huge dent. That's it. He murderously grinned, then kicked it. Thus molesting his toes he turned the poor machine on, masticating the clothes. Heh, the Russian method of repairing worked. Hn, now the stupid thing will know better. He turned around with triumph grabbing the knife when he heard a thump. He turned around exasperatedly, thinking that the fridge rebelled.

Busted.

Allen slowly retreated, closing the fridge. He was biting into a chicken leg when Kanda caught his eyes. Huge, gray, they were now filled with a strange glint of fear, hunger and surprise. Still chewing the leg he backed away, slowly sliding to the door. Kanda watched him intently, shocked. The door closed with a soft click.

"Huh?"

_____

"Next time, just come in and eat!" The brat was red with embarrassment, his head low and silent. "Where did you get such pathetic habits? Tch." Allen's murmur was indecipherable. His head top was again lowered, the words so many times repeated were in the air again.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tch. This was getting nowhere. Something has to be done.

"You know what, damn brat?" Intrigued, the damn brat raised his face, pale eyes penetrating Kanda's dark blue.

"You will get up every morning with me," Allen furrowed his brows in protest. "Not a word, brat. Democracy is an illusion."

This will do. For now. Now another problem arrived. That brat was still occupying his guest room. He had to give him a room. Tch. The apartment had five rooms. Crap, the living room was no good. It didn't have windows. Kanda bit his thumb, cogitating deeply on the material affairs. Tch, this was bad. The nail was gone, stuck between his teeth. He spit the tip, absentmindedly chewing his lip now.

The large room in the back had a balcony, tch, too many windows… Suddenly he stopped, an idea visiting his gray mass. His work room. It wasn't too big; it had a large window, two closets. He frowned. It didn't have air conditioning and he would have to move out. Oh well, he could use the window infested back room.

A bed… Hn, a small bed…Crap, his was huge. He tiredly made a mental note: buy bed, buy air conditioner. And a few bed sets. And pillows. And, agh, what the hell does a child need?

Lavi knows. At least he is useful sometimes. The abhorred number was dialed, a rabbit was called, and a redhead was in Kanda's room now, trying to braid his hair. He failed, spitting a tooth out.

"Why didja call me Yuu-chan~? Ow owowowow!!!! It hurts, ya know!!" He indignantly released his ear from Kanda's vicious grip.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm doing this. Now, spill. Did you do what I asked?" Lavi frowned, looking sideways.

"It's not so simple. I tried to get in, but they 'ave a code, ya know. Even with my brains…" he sighed, defeated.

"What kind of code?" The brunet approached the door, closing it. Allen was in the living room, the TV word-roamed with an addictive noise. The sounds were far now, partially muffled by the door.

"Jus' some straight lines wit' circles in'em. It's so stupid I can' even guess how to approach it." Kanda slowly pulled out Allen's yesterday drawing.

"Like this?" The redhead nodded, drinking the chocolate with small sips. Then he fell, the yummy liquid murdering the carpet. Tch. Why did he put WHITE carpets in the kitchen?!?

"Where didja get this?!?" Lavi yelled as if he were threatened with castration. "It's exactly the same!!!! Only these lines are missing and the circle is smaller!!!" He ripped the seriously freaked out paper from Kanda's hand and started poking it in excitement, making holes.

"Any bastard who knows how to write or read this is the World's Bestest Hacker!!!!!" He dramatically raised his arms, together with the voice.

"It's _best_, not _bestest_. And not necessarily."

"Necessarily? Wha' do ya mean?" Kanda pointed at the paper.

"That man, Mana, apparently taught Allen the code, without his knowledge. The boy is now priceless, and sooner or later they will search for him. For now, just copy the cod-"

"There ain't need for that, Yuu. I remember it as clearly as I remember ya in the college shower!!!"

He spat another tooth.

-------

"Get up, kid, we're leaving." Allen obediently got up and paced to the bags.

"Where?" He couldn't control his curiosity. The response was instant and laconic.

"Downtown." Allen sighted and dropped his head. He didn't like to go out. The stares and glares bothered him.

"Kanda-san…Do I have to go? I will inconve-" kanda threw a heavy glare.

"I give you ten seconds. If you're not dressed by then, you'll be out in pajamas." Allen unenthusiastically dawdled into the living room. Yeah…It was hard to reason with Kanda. More like impossible. Yeah… he slid into the new jeans, feeling their hard texture against his skin with some excitement. New jeans. These were his first jeans bought especially for him. Nobody wore them before. Nobody!!! It's not so bad…

"Are you done, brat?" Kanda was in the doorway, tapping his foot. God, the annoying brat was slow…

"Y-yeah, almost, Kanda-san. I can't find a T-shirt…" The next three seconds he was outside, in a black T-shirt. Kanda's T-shirt. It was…big. It hung on him like a dress, touching his knees. Way too big, more like humongous, gargantesque-

"Mom, look, a monster!" Allen froze, then turned his head. A young woman and a little girl, her daughter, were pointing at a poster. The girl squealed.

"I wanna seeit! I wanna seeit!! MOM I wanna-"

"Oh, come on, this is a horror movie! Do you want to be scared at night? Do you? But of course you don't," the woman spoke softly, with a smile, hugging the girly from behind. "You don't want to be scared, do you?" She touched the girl's little turned up nose with her own. "We don't want to be scared, don't we?" The boy's mouth tasted acidic. He looked at his new shoes, black Nikes. This doesn't compare, does it?

"Oi, bean sprout. Why the hell are you frozen in that place?" Allen stiffed, looking away. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the few dewdrops that fell on his eyelashes.

"I..I'm ..um, coming!" He stumbled clumsily, his shoulder hitting somebody. The floor was hard.

"Hey, idiot, watch where you're going!"

"Yeah, watch it, watch it!" Allen got up, shaking his head. His knees were surely bleeding. His unable hand was dangling like a piece of rope. The skin on the palm of the good one was scratched, a few scarlet drops marking the point of impact. Oh well, he had seen worse.

He finally stood up, and the second moment backed away. The person he hit was staring at him with hatred, yellow eyes glinting madly. He was blond and approximately the same age as the boy. Next to him was another one, looking creepy with a fur hood and provocative clothing. Allen gulped. He could sense every nerve in his body tingling.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry…" He murmured, at loss of some reaction. He shouldn't apologize; he was the one who fell… Right?

"Brat, what are you doing?" Kanda was behind him, irritated. This little bastard took so long just to walk! "What's going on here?" He frowned, seeing two unfamiliar faces that were close to the boy. The blond jumped aside, hiding behind the furhooded creature.

"That's not your business, mister!" He sneered, demonstrating a sharp set of teeth.

"This swine here hit my little brother! Yeah, he did!!" The Furhood smirked defiantly, conceitedly swinging his hips.

"He did, he did!!" The yellow started skipping around his brother, frightening in his grotesqueness.

"See? Now pay up, if you don't wanna be in jail, little turd!" Allen twitched. This 'joke' was going too far.

"H-hey, I didn-" Kanda shut his zeal down, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm his lawyer, freak. Where is yours?" The 'Freak' narrowed his eyes while the yellow one stopped jumping.

"W-Wha?" He backed away, snarling. In a few seconds they dissipated among the crowd. Allen blinked. That was fast.

"You're bleeding. Tch. What am I going to do with you?" Kanda's large, warm hand covered his own, pulling him awake. The man walked rapidly, dragging Allen behind. The warmth of the hand was incredible. A simple, honest hand. The boy raised the tempo of his paces, almost skipping in delight. He didn't mind the crowd anymore, nor the staring. A hand that will hold his own was enough.

____

"A –a-a-a bed?!? I have to choose a BED?"

"Are you deaf? I said: I give you three minutes, choose a bed. Is that so difficult to understand?"

"But I don't need a bed. I can sleep on the sofa!" Kanda rolled his eyes with disgust.

"That is my LIVING ROOM! You're supposed to LIVE there, not hibernate! Two minutes!" Kanda looked away, crossing his arms. Why is this so hard to understand?

"I…see." Allen poked his fingers. A wild blush invaded his cheeks.

"Can I have…this one?" He readily pointed at a small bed, white and simple. Kanda inspected it.

"Try it." Allen shook his head.

"There is no need for something like that. It's goo-" The next second he was tossed on the said bed, bouncing up and down.

"K-kanda-san!" The next second he was in paradise. Ah, it was sooooooooft!!!!! Soft and good smelling! Wah!!

"Well, what do you say?" Kanda was sitting on it too, slightly jiggling the structure. A pair of brilliant eyes gleefully pleaded.

"Can we take it? Please?" He even put his palms together and bowed, then hugged his head, receiving a smack.

"Don't beg. There is a difference between asking and begging." Kanda got up, looking for the personnel of the store. Allen relaxed on the mattress, closing his eyes. Happiness bubbled in him like a hot spring, making him squirm.

"Get up, we're done here." Allen readily jumped down, excited for their new acquisition. Then he stopped, frowning.

"Kanda-san, why are you buying me a bed?" Kanda stopped in his track, tilting his head.

"What are beds used for, dolt?" Tch. the damn brat was hopeless.

"But what will you do with it after?" Kanda slowly inhaled, counting up to ten in his mind. He had to control the irritation that filled him.

"After WHAT?"

"After I leave." Allen was inspecting his toes. Kanda looked at him gravely.

"That doesn't concern you. Now stop thinking worthless things and let's go." He held his hand out, inviting the boy to take it. Allen slowly took it, clasping the thumb. He was safe having that warmth over his palm. Mana offered his hand only once: when he found him. This man held him twice this day already. Allen slowly walked by Kanda's side. The warmth made him wonderfully content and happy. He was now happier than when he found those greasy fifty bucks. No, he was now even happier than the time when Mana picked him up. No, that doesn't even compare.

He was just utterly happy.

"What's wrong, brat?" Kanda stopped brusquely, turning around. Allen bumped in his stomach. "..nothing. I am just really happy," he muffled, his face glued to the man's abdomen.

"I have never walked like this, holding a hand." To the brunet's surprise and embarrassment the brat propped his head in Kanda's stomach, hiding his face in the black sweater. "I wish i could stay like this forever..." Kanda's eyes softened. He placed a large palm on the boy's suddenly remembered Tiedoll's old, wrinkled face, eyes sparkling with tears. Maybe he felt the same wamth in the chest, than presently strangled him, leaving no room for thoughts or action. Just emotion.

"We have to go if you don't want to be trampled."

"Mmm...Ok..." Allen slowly backed away, giving the man some space. "Can we go home now?" Kanda nodded, taking the boy's hand.

"Let's go home, brat."

Home. He never wanted to go home before. Not until now.

______

Is this me, or the story is getting weirder by the second? I can't wait to send Allen to school. There is fun stuff in there: bullying, teachers, money extorsion, stupid teens, sex-obsessed teens, other teens... This is going to be fun...


	9. Home is the place where there are

Ch 9

_________Home is the place where you find dirty socks under the bed__________

Five o'clock. Kanda's eyes snapped open. It was five o'clock and he had to get up. The adrenaline in his body that was sleeping just a second ago, was now flowing furiously towards his brain, sending him jolts of energy. Hn, today was the day. The day when that small skinny brat finally will stop sending the fridge furtive looks. He will make him get up at five, eat, then eat, then eat some more, so he will not be able even to hold the food inside. Kanda's lips curved slightly, the eyes narrowed murderously, foretasting the chasing and kicking and the collapse of the fridge. This…will be good. Definitely.

"Get up, brat." The new bed was in the same place, the living room. It occupied quite the space, blocking the entrance and the availability of the TV. Which was good. The brat had to read. He was thirteen, yet could read an only word in English: Anatomy. Tch. Weird rascal.

"Get up, dolt! It's five o'clock!" A soft snoring was the only response to the horrible proposition. The man's left part of the face twitched in a nervous tick. He grabbed the blanked, ripping it off.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!!!! ARE YOU DEAF???" The boy whimpered, lifting his legs to his chin. A sigh, and he was drifting again. Kanda shook gently, touching his shoulder. No reaction, none at all. Another shake and the kid turned on the other side, clasping his chest. The third motion sent him flying into the carpet, the mattress falling on top of him. A few seconds of silence and...snoooooreeeeee.

"Wah! Demonic rascal!!!" Kanda yelled loudly, the floor above crumpling slightly. That did it. The boy got up, and promptly extended both arms. His eyes were polluted by dreams.

"Kanda san, I want to sleep. Give it back!" The blanket was in the man's hands, as unreachable as a millionaire's wife. "Give it back!" Kanda smirked.

"Hell no, moyashi. It's the middle of the day. Stop dreaming!" Allen frowned, his eyes still raped by the sleep. "I have slept from three. Now it's five. I slept two hours. I need to sleep. I do! Give it BACK!!" With the last word, he leaped like a frog, clenching Kanda's leg. Allen's body weight worked like an iron ball with a chain.

"Let go, Brat! I said, let go!!!" He tried to drag his leg away, but the boy stubbornly clutched onto it, dragging the pants down. Kanda threw the blanket far, far away, reaching for the kid. But it was too late. The brat grabbed a pillow, banging it viciously in Kanda's torso. Puff.....The pillow cracked, a cloud of feathers silently snowed on the already white head. Allen blinked, the murder look fading. Now his face was truly expressing fear and guilt.

"I..i i i didn'....I didn't meanit, mean it...." He stuttered, backing away. A loud bark interrupted his apology. Kanda was barking. No, he was laughing...perhaps. The man covered his eyes with the left palm, his shoulders trembling in an emotional outburst. He wasn't crying, was he? Allen gulped. He slowly approached the man, hesitantly tugging his black shirt.

"Kanda san, are you Okay?" Kanda stopped as suddenly as he started the unintended action. He turned around, still covering the eyes. The corners of his mouth were jerking up, as if two fish hooks were pulling it upwards.

"God, you are impossible..." He reached out to pick up a feather from the boy's head. It wasn't a feather, it was a lock of snow-white hair.

"Ow..." Kanda humphed.

"Let's go, brat. We need to prepare breakfast. Don't count on me so much. I'm not your mother." The boy stiffed, looking away. Kanda bit his lip. He shouldn't have said that. To ease the atmosphere, the man patted Allen's lowered head. "Well? Are you coming?" The boy obediently moved, slightly resembling a healthy zombie.

_____

The kitchen was white. It was a beautiful place, the only one where Kanda's dark colored taste did not dare intrude. Allen climbed the tall chair frowning at the cup of coffee that was put under his nose. Kanda caught his glance.

"What do you want to drink?" Allen murmured the response, totally incomprehensible.

"Well? I'm kind of waiting here, brat!" Kanda opened the fridge, glancing inside.

"S-Strawberry milk, if you h-have some..." To his amazement, Kanda did have some. He ripped the carton, annoyed by its hardness. The glass was finally full, put on the table in front of the boy. No reaction. Tch. The brat was sleeping, head propped by the good hand. Hn...Was he that sleepy? He softly picked him up, the boy's head rolled into his chest. He was extremely light, like an eight year-old, if not even lighter. He even was much shorter than the average thirteen-year-olds, just think about Komui's sister, that girlie was twelve, but she surely was taller that the brat.

"Huh, why on earth are you on the short side, moyashi?" Moyashi did not respond, he just clutched the shirt tighter, nuzzling his nose into the black, and now wet with drool, shirt. Tch. He will have to change that later. The brat was carefully placed on Kanda's bed. The blanket was dropped on him, and the door closed with a soft click. Huh, brats are really so troublesome... Well, while the little beast was asleep, Kanda definitely had time for more important things. Humph, where should he start?

* * *

"You shouldn't have," Kanda slowly picked up the scores. "I doubt he will be able to play with that arm of his. And I don't think he will survive, under your methods of teaching." A pink cup of coffee was slammed into the table, as if it were an elephant foot.

"My teaching methods? My teaching methods are GREAT!!!! No matter how stupid the child, I will show him the way!!!" The man jumped up, making a dramatic gesture. Kanda tiredly decided he will never come to this apartment again.

"I don't need you to show him the way, I am quite sure he can show YOU the way..." Komui sat down, his enthusiasm suddenly draining. He carefully observed Kanda. Damn, those violet eyes were to creepy...They almost pierced his soul. Komui sighed, running his fingers in the thick, black hair.

"Kanda... This is not like you....Taking in a street child... Are you sure you're sane?"

"SHUT UP!!! ARE YOU SANE, CLINGING TO YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN PSYCHO!!!" Komui jumped up, his face red and furious.

"SHE IS THE ONLY RAY OF HOPE IN MY LIFE!!!! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER, YOU, PEDOPHILE!!!" Kanda gripped the man by the throat.

"Care to repeat that again?" The man squinted, and started struggling. Suddenly a tug attracted Kanda's attention. A girl in a pallid dress was standing behind him.

"Kanda-san, you have a child?" Komui fell on the floor. He started whimpering about her purity, yelling that Kanda could rape her mind. The girl paid no attention. Her violet eyes were locked on the guest.

"Child? Hn," the man sat on the couch, tiredly watching the girl. She was bigger than the last time he saw her."It's more like a pet, or a protegee..." The girl's eyes smiled. The mouth did not.

"You want him to play the piano?" She timidly smiled now, happy for some reason.

"I don...He wants it. He told me it is his dream." She sat on the carpet. Kanda watched her somehow indifferent. He never cared about children. Before he didn't. Now he wondered how Komui did it, raising such a small girl by himself. And he surely did a great job. Lenalee was definitely well raised. Komui sometimes came at two in the morning to show Kanda her report card, and borrow some vodka. Then he remembered that Kanda didn't drink, and he ran off to another victim.

"I think I'll be going now, Komui. Be sure to take care of your brother, girlie. He needs somebody, that idiot." Lenalee got up. Her legs were almost see-through, so pallid and fragile. NOW he understood why Komui shook over her. Damn, he would shake too, if she were his sister...

"I am really glad you came, Kanda-san," she bowed, her pigtails slightly touching the floor. "I apologize for my brother, he is nervous..." She straightened, then extended her hand. "Could you please deliver this to Allen? I am sure he will like it." Kanda smiled inside. This thirteen year old girl was more thoughtful than the women he went out with. Hell, she is going to grow up a fine woman... He took the package. A box of chocolates. The brat probably liked sweets too. The door was open, the hall ready to swallow. Yet he made them wait.

"Lenalee, what school are you going to?" The girl inquiringly stared. Komui often said that stalkers try to find out the address of the victim.

"Why-"

"I need to send the brat somewhere, I can't babysit him every day." Lenalee's eyes warmed.

"I go to the Black Order, private school. It is a musical school. It has the best teach-"

"Black order, huh," Kanda looked at the ceiling. No cracks in it. "Maybe you'll see him there next Monday, girlie." Lenalee laughed now, her pallid cheeks gaining some color. "I hope you'll help him fit in." The little girl became serious.

"I will do my best," Kanda turned around, leaving. The door was closed. The child sat on the Welcome doormat. "If it's for you, Kanda-san..."

__________

Perfect. The room was perfect. He hummed a symphony, a dark one. The piano was standing there lonely, no pianists present. The small bed fit. The looking glass fit. Even the brat's clothes were arranged neatly in the closet. Tch, it was eleven. Still AM. His days were long, tiresome. But lately he did not feel empty, coming home. It was surprising, even for him. Because of the damn brat he would worry all day, suspecting that the rascal was now falling from the unlucky thirte-no, fourteenth floor. Moreover, he wanted to come home. He wanted to worry. It was worth it.

"Kanda-san? Where are you?" The crystalline voice took him back to reality. He slowly slid down the door, opening a can of iced tea. Whoever invented the drink must have a statue, definitely so.

"Kanda-san? you were her-" Allen stopped. His white bed was here. And his Anatomy book. And a piano. He backed away, falling on the floor, next to Kanda.

"K-kanda san, what is this?" Kanda smiled. Quietly, invisibly. There was no need to show it.

"What does it look like?"

"A bedroom..." the brat was silent now. He scrupulously studied his toes. "Why?" Kanda heavily sighed, getting up. Tch, his leg was asleep.

"What is the bedroom made fo--" His irritable rhetorical question was cut in the most shameless manner. The brat hugged his waist, burying his face in his sweater. His skinny shoulders were shaking like a hurt butterfly. Tch. He needed to change the shirt. Again.

_______________________________

So sorry for the short chapter. I know it's weird, wit Lenalee and all. The truth is, I really hate the way Lenalee is depicted in the anime. The last three episodes she finally becomes an awesome character, and the series finish. So unfair.

It is an interesting story, Lenalee's crush. When I was six I had a crush on an old man (He was 26). No reason why. I thought his belt looked cool.


	10. There are Monster Bunnies under the bed

Ch 10

________There are monster bunnies under the bed_____________________

"School? I am going to school?" Allen whispered. He stared wide eyed, like he just saw a ghost dancing rumba.

"Tch, brat, I don't like to repeat myself!" Kanda carefully spilled the tea into the sink. It tasted badly. Plus it was lukewarm. So disgusting. Behind his back, he felt the kid tense and grip the cup tighter. Huh. He isn't going to cry, is he? How bothersome. Hn, he was smiling. Kanda crossed his eye, trying to stare into the back of his head. Those sounds were either sobs or giggling.

"Oi. Kid. Stop being so damn happy. It's just a school. You'll hate it in a few days, you know. There is no sane person in the whole freaking universe who would love school." Allen skipped through the room; the single idea of his oldest dream coming true was too much. His soul was squeezed now like a lemon. Happiness was jumping out, ignoring the flesh.

"When?" Tch. What kind of a question was that? Kanda sighed and closed his eyes, massaging the temples.

"Next Monday. In ten days." Allen stiffed. His dead arm was hanging like a dead snake. The second fell in his lap.

"Kanda-san, what grade am I going into?"

"Seventh." Allen slumped. His usable hand was in his face now, clenching the forehead. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go to schoo-"

"I can't read." The silence fell easily, like a single hair that was still miraculously growing on a bald head. Kanda stupidly stared. Allen lowered his eyes, biting his lip. "I told you before. I can only read the writing Mana taught me. And the word 'anatomy.' Nothing else, this is all I can do." Kanda's voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"And math?" Allen simply stared. "Do you know numbers?" Now his face darkened. The eyes narrowed, slightly closing. He did not want to talk about it.

"Yes, I do know numbers. Cross made me earn money to pay his debts. I even had to pay his mortgage; I only discovered it was a mortgage for a slut house when Anita-san told me. I couldn't read the document." He slouched, chin in his chest. "I hate numbers." He did want to talk about it.

Kanda gripped his head. Life was laughing hysterically, pointing at him.

WHAT IN THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DOOOOO???????!!!!!!!

________

The boy shyly entered the blue room. It was his room now. He felt food turning poisonous inside. It was slimy, getting in his throat. Kanda disappeared. The bed scornfully creaked, letting the boy on top of it. He squinted, keeping the water inside.

Where did Kanda go? Will he come back? But of course he will, it was his house. He was going to come back. He definitely will. Kanda will come home. The they will clean the house, insisting under the beds. There were creatures under the bed. There were socks too. Usually dirty ones. He had no idea how they got there, but the socks always were easy to find, if he looked under the bed. When is Kanda going to come home? A sleep wave took him surfing.

The boy bit the pillow. It wasn't delicious. In fact, it was bitter. It tasted metallic. The boy lifted his face. A trail of blood was uniting the tainted surface and his lip. Um, when exactly did he bite it? He wiped the flesh. The clock hit eight times. It was eight already? But…

Allen jumped up. It was five in the morning when he spoke to Kanda. Now was clearly a cold November evening. Allen leaped to the window. It was his favorite spot, a huge glass sheet, uniting the ceiling and the floor into an invisible embrace. Many times, the ordeal of sleeplessness was chasing him here; he stared on the microscopical creatures that defiantly called themselves humans. The city was as depraved of sleep as the boy was, and they stared one at the other all night long. The city was sometimes sticking its red tongue out, in a mocking attempt of pissing him off. Then the red train left, taking the noise with it, like a corpse full of larvae, accompanied by flies.

Huh. It was too high to see if Kanda was coming back. Maybe he will not. Maybe he just lied. He slowly rose, taking the Anatomy book in his lap. It was white, with dark margins, severe and curt. Just like Kanda's face. He gripped it to his chest. It was cold. But Kanda wasn't cold, he was very warm, especially his hands. Allen gripped the book tighter, the hard cover hitting his teeth. It was cold, so what? He will warm it. One of the book's margins nudged him into the stomach, painfully digging into it.

"I won't let you go! Even Lavi said so. I will never…" The front door banged, shutting. Allen snapped, throwing the book away and running toward the door. It was dark in the hall. He could just see dark figure leaning unto the wall. It had to be Kanda.

* * *

Kanda was leaning on the door way, panting. The damn bastard, that damn lift died. Thirteen floors! Thirteen, no, it was fourteen. Yet it was thirteen… Stupid people. He slid down, catching his breath. Damn shops, they close on holidays. Why the hell? He almost yelled when next to him a sudden white figure plopped down.

"W-what the hell… Oh, it's you…" Kanda smiled in the dark. It was ok, nobody could see him anyway. Allen slowly touched his arm. He was on the floor, next to the sitting man.

"Where did you go?" His voice was broken. Kanda stiffed. He suddenly sensed that something terrible happened, and he had no idea what.

"In the book store. Those fu-" he shut up, reddening. A brat wasn't supposed to hear such language. "There were no textbooks, so I had to go downtown." The boy pulled away. Textbooks, huh. His stomach was tingly. It was much simpler than he could ever guess. How could he think Kanda was a liar? He turned on the light, noticing that Kanda's face was damp. He ran all the way up? The boy felt guilty. He stared at his feet, counting the toes. Kanda's gut feeling was crying out. Something happened.

"What happened?" Allen abandoned his toes, frowning.

"N-nothing, Kanda-san. I just woke up, I'm drowsy." Kanda frowned. Something was stinking. Not literally.

"You're not drowsy. You're lying." Allen froze. Busted. His room was nearby, he will surel make it before Kanda starts raging. Grown up men were scary n their fury. Kanda was no exception.  
"Stop." A cold voice slapped his ears like a whip. He obeyed. It couldn't get worse than this. Kanda slowly approached, setting the bags aside. The silence was screaming shrilly. He could hear it.

"Never run away, kid. If you're afraid, face it. You have nothing to lose. Only yourself." He was behind him now. "Come. I will teach you how to read. And you are going to do a damn good job at it, got it?"

________

"M, this one is M." It was midnight now, Kanda sleepily thought. They both were in the brat's room. It was a good room. There was enough light, and it wasn't cold. Allen was catching fast. He was reading now, slowly, wondering what crazy person invented spelling.

"Kanda san, why do people write" through" with "O", and "G" and "H"? These sounds are not even heard!" Kanda snapped from the snoozing. "Can't they just write "Thru"? It makes sense. Kanda-san, you're sleeping." No, he was not. He was just wondering why there was a pink pony in the room. The pony smiled, his hair white and long. No, it wasn't a pony. It was a horse. Tch. Why the hell there was a horse in his house? The horse sneered, poking his face with a hoof. The hoof was white. No, the horse was white. And he was pink. Wait, he was pink? That doesn't make any sense. The horse was pink, not Kanda. Kanda liked blue. He was...

Allen slowly touched his cheek. Kanda was silently sleeping, his neck crooked into a strange and painful position. He will break his neck that way. Allen quietly grabbed the man by the feet, dragging him off the wall, head sliding onto the pillow. Huh, he was heavy. And tall. He didn't fit onto his bed. Allen bent his legs, covering him with the blanket. The man sighed and turned to the window. The hair tie was removed, the hair was falling onto the white pillow. Allen smiled. He did a good job. He took the book again, getting back to his studies.

This one is "U" as in Umbrella and Umberto and U2. Sho**u**t, imp**u**lsive, broke. No, wait, there is no U in broke.

_____

It was three at night when he opened his eyes. He was comfortably tucked into a small bed. An obscure light hit his eyes. That's strange. His windows were always covered by dark draperies, making the room look like a cool cave. Did he take the draperies off? Nah, that can't be. Yet something was wrong. It was too luminous, the bed too cramped. The city's lights were hungry for attention. He rose, stroking his neck. For some strange reason it hurt. He snapped awake, seeing a small white figure on the floor. Allen was sitting there for a long time, gazing down, repeating the spelling of the word "Neighborhood." Sometimes he tapped the window with the finger, drawing the letters onto the breath stained glass.

"I, as in I and in Idiot," he murmured, breathing onto the glassy surface. The bed sighed, catching his attention.

"Ah, Kanda-san, you should sleep. It's just three o'clock." Kanda incredulously stared, blinking like an imbecile.

"Why are _you _up?!" Allen put his chin on the knees, closing his eyes. He tiredly sighed.

"I can't sleep." The man closed his eyes, deeply annoyed. Bullshit. That's impossible. Kids like him sleep like dead bears. He surely was up just because he wanted to piss Kanda off. Tch, what a stupid brat. He had nine more days, and he already could read children's book. He caught on fast, so the time wasn't an issue.

"Get in the bed, kid. It is already late." He rose, the bed wrinkled in his shape. Kanda suspected that it broke under his weight. He had dense bones.

'Why didn't you wake me up?" Allen smiled. He started drawing circles with a finger in the carpet.

"It's the first time I have seen you asleep. You looked so peaceful; I thought that it was better to let you." Kanda frowned. He didn't like when people observed him. He wasn't a gorilla. Tomorrow will be Saturday. Another weekend, great. Just freaking great. He will have to fill it up agai-

"Kanda san, tomorrow, can you teach me again?" No, not so empty after all. He had a kid now, an extremely annoying and useless one. Just great to fill the damn weekends. And the work days. And his whole life. Is this an infestation or what?

"We'll see, damn brat." He stretched, muscles elastic and flexible. Allen got up, cleaning up the mess he made. He glanced over the shoulder, to see if the man was still there. Kanda gave him the evil eye, impatiently waiting for the brat, making sure he went to sleep. Allen sighed, then turned around 180 degrees, decising to give the man a piece of mind.

"Kanda-san, please go. I will go to bed, I'm still human. But not now, just a bit late-" But Kanda didn't want a piece of mind. Not even a particle of mind. Not even a neuron of it.

"Now." He tapped the tip of his foot. This was getting irritating. The boy scowled. His eyes were icy now, not even a trace of that soft glitter that usually was present in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." He promptly went to bed, loudly slamming the books into the nearby desk. The coverts flipped, then fell, not even breathing. No 'good night', nothing. Good. He should sleep now. Kanda closed the door, softly pacing away. Then a sudden thought made him stop. He tiptoed back to the room, stealthily opening it. Tch. The brat was up, softly approaching the books.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO TO SLEEP! WHAT PART OF IT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Allen yelped, making the run of his life, easily breaking the record of 100mi/h. The bed grunted, swallowing the boy. His heart beat like crazy against the ribcage, like an angry sewing machine. Kanda paced to the bed, ominously cracking his knuckles. Damn brat. He'll have to get up early tomorrow, for that stupid eye appointment.

Allen squeezed his eyelids and bit his lower lip. He still could hear Kanda's footsteps, muffled by the high carpet. Here he comes. The boy rapidly rearranged is body into a ball. Nothing. He opened one eye and saw Kanda sitting in a chair.

"I'm going to sit here until I will be sure you're asleep, damn brat." Allen jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at the smirking man.

"I don't allow it! I always go to sleep late! You have to respect that!!!"

"No, I don't. It's bad for you." Kanda wasn't smirking anymore. In fact his face was as scary as breast cancer. "It's not healthy. Now go to the goddamned sleep." Allen withered. He sat on the bed, banging his legs into its margins.

" I know. But if I go to sleep now, I will see nightmares. I usually tire myself out so I just...don't see them." His chin was poking the chest.

Kanda frowned. This was news to him.

"What kind of nightmares?" Allen stubbornly fluttered his head.

"I can't say. Just please... let me stay up until four. Then I would be too tired to think." Kanda raised a brow.

"You have an appointment at ten. If you stay up an hour more, you will not be able to think _after_ you got up."Allen furiously shook his head again.

"I will. I promise." Kanda cheed, getting up. He stared at the crestfallen boy with doubt. He had no idea how to cope with such an situation. He always slept with no dreams. (Pony, pony!!)

"Wait a second, brat. Don't relax yet." He left. Allen heard the beeping of a dialed telephone.

"Komui?"

D as in deal, and dial and... no deal.

___________

Kanda came in, having a surprisingly dark aura about him.

"Brat, come with me." Even his voice was dark. What did Komui tell him? No, who was this Komui? Allen shrunk, feeling a bloodthirsty gaze. He jumped up like a spring. Kanda was still staring with hatred. What did he do now?

The both entered Kanda's bedroom. Allen swallowed his heart. His previous experiences with bedrooms were horrible. He backed away, bumping into Kanda. The man spat hatefully: "Get in." Allen's stomack clenched with a merciless, inexorable hand. He obeyed however, still hoping this man won't...use him. A creak and Kanda was next to him, turning away. Allen blinked. The man turned his back on him.

"If you'll get up because of a nightmare, I'll be here. Just wake me up." Tch. Komui... He will plan his death carefully. Nightmares his foot. He won't hug the for the all gold in the world. Not even for the starving children's sake. "Damn that bastard. I know he was mocking me." Sleep with him his ass. There is no way he would do that. Tch. He was already doing that.

____

Allen gasped. He saw it again. The cold sweat made him shudder. The same woman, the same man. Trembling, he glanced at the lump next to him. Kanda was seeing his thirteenth dream. No, he won't wake him up. He will surely just brush him away.

"Brat?" Allen jolted, taken by surprise. He wasn't sleeping. Why wasn't he sleeping? The boy irritatedly glanced at him, trying to hide the shivering. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. It was too pathetic.

"I..umm, have to go to the bathroom." He turned away making some progress in finding the slipers. They had to be under the bed. His hand froze. Under the bed... He pulled the hand back, sliding away from the margin.

"Brat, it was a nightmare, wasn't it?" The boy gulped loudly. Kanda sat up, turning on the night lamp. The boy was shivering. Clear as day.

"Brat, come here." Allen shook his head negatively.

"I-It's o-ok." Kanda scoffed.

"Brat, don't act all macho. It's pathetic." He pulled the brat by the neck, forcing him to lay down.

"I will leave the lights on." A few seconds, and that bergamot scent was above the boy, touching the top of his head with the chin. The man embraced him, stopping the shivering. He felt his body warming, the fear melting away like a new kind of mutant. He felt safe. Safety.

S as in safety, sleep and ... sardines.

_______

Please do not misunderstand. Kanda is not a pedophile. And I do not plan on making him one. Seriously.


	11. Angels become devils behind the wheel

____________Angels become devils behind the wheel. People become Satan himself_____-

* * *

"IT'S SWEET!!! WHO THE HELL PUT SUGAR IN MY TEA???" Kanda spat his stomach into the sink. His tea, his black, bitter, healthy tea with bergamot was now officially infected with that sticky, disgusting dust. He spat again, a fine trail of saliva united his lips with the drain. He choked again, hearing a giggle in the background. That little damn…

"Brat!" Kanda wiped his mouth, ready to attack. Allen innocently stared, sucking the strawberry milk through a colorful straw. Responding to the creepy glaring he simply smiled, cocking his head:

"I didn't do it! I'm innocent!" Kanda snapped.

"YEAH, RIGHT!!! AND I'M A WOMAN!!" Allen raised a brow, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really? I knew it!" The man choked. His teeth were gritting, the irritation turning into fury.

"I'll kill you, damn demon!" The boy waived his hand.

"I heard that before. You threaten me every day without actions." He jumped off the high chair, his good arm wiping the lips. Kanda's eyes dangerously glinted.

" So, I don't stay by my words, eh?" The boy stared, alarmed. This was going somewhere he didn't mean to.

"T-that's n-not-"

"So, I just blabber out words and promises without materializing them, no?" Kanda sneered. The brat started to panic. He negatively waived his hands in front of him, shaking the head like a dizzy cat.

"This is NOT what I meant!" The man smiled sinisterly, making Allen cringe in terror.

"Well, brat, I believe I promised I'll take you to the eye appointment today, no?"

"I don't want to! They'll cut me!" The runt was on the verge of tears. His lower lip trembled, and he bit it ferociously, trying to contain the tears. Kanda smirked. This was fun.

"We'll go to your school today."  
"I don't want to! I don-WHAT?????" His eyes were now kicked open, mouth hanging, and the hair rose as after a bomb attack.

"We're going to school? TODAY?" Kanda nodded, crossing his arms. The brat was so simple. Allen slowly sat on the floor. He was too filled with emotions to speak.

"Brat, are you coming? I'll start the car. I expect you down in five seconds." The door screeched and died. Kanda left. The boy was already rumbling through the clothes, searching for the appropriate attire. Ha! Found them. His favorite jeans.

_____

"Kanda-san, why did you change your mind about the appointment?" Kanda was stuck in the traffic. He hated the whole world. The damn brat didn't help. The driver in front of his car was a woman, meaning she was doing her make up right now, ignoring the three millimeters that opened in front of her.

"Kanda-san?" The man snarled. What was even more annoying, it was this damn kid. He kept asking the same question third time already.

"Would you shut up? I'm kind of trying to concentrate here!" Allen lowered his head, mumbling an inaudible 'sorry.' Tch. He overdid it. Allen poked his fingers. Damn, those stupid drivers, in their idiotic cars, CAN'T THEY JUST MOVE, FLY, OR DO SOMETHING!?!? He cursed loudly again, hitting the signal. The car honked like a mad goose. Allen frowned.

"Kanda-san, those people are as irritated as you are. Don-" That did it.

"Agh! Those bastards! I'll strangle those stupid fucking camels with their own belts!" Probably thinking about that deeply, the machine column was now moving slowly, like a dead turtle.

A man cut them off as soon as the opportunity arrived. He showed Kanda the finger, making him boil with fury. Allen scowled. This was getting worse by second. Kanda was short tempered, but this could blow his fuse. It did. The car sped up at a frightening rate. The trees were zooming away with a dizzying velocity. The car in the front sped up, leaving Kanda behind. The brunet started remembering the mother of the Finger-Man, his father, the mongrels that were his brothers, and other etceteras.

The boy glanced at the dials and froze. They were flying at a speed of 90mi/h on a 30mi/h street. He gulped, looking helplessly at the man next to him. Kanda was gritting his teeth, chasing the black Cadillac with the Finger Man inside.

"Kanda-san, you're going too fast…" No response, just crude swears. Alarmed, Allen looked back. The rest of the cars were driving at a reasonable rate, yet they were so far behind…The boy's voice rose higher, full of fear and concern.

"Kanda-san! What are you doing?! We're going to crash into something! Please, slow down!" Kanda-san did not respond. He was now really close to winning. He tensed, arching his back like a cat before jumping. That bastard is going down! The dials showed 120. Allen closed his eyes. His seat belt was cutting through the stomach. He was sick. He had to get out.

"KANDA-SAN! STOP THIS INSTANT! I SAID, STOP!" Kanda blinked, feeling a strong grip on his shoulder. Tch. The brat was there, his face pale and furious. The car slowed down, gradually taking the regular speed. It stopped then by the road, the motor grumping upset. The Finger Man was now long gone, not even a trace of his presence was important or valued. Kanda turned to the brat, eyeing him with a badly covered up annoyance.

"What? Do you need to take a piss?" The car door was slammed into its rightful place. The seat was empty. Allen was rapidly pacing away, his arm dangling like a piece of wet rope. Tch. Now what does he do?

"Oi! Brat! Where the hell are you going?" His shout was still hiding hints of annoyance and anger. Allen started to run. Did he want to go to the bathroom that badly? No, that wasn't it. The kid ran past the bathrooms, entering the park. Something was definitely wrong. Kanda jumped out of the car, slamming the door. It didn't want to close. He kicked it. Tch, that's going to leave a dent.

"Oi, moyashi! Where the hell are you running?" A few people turned their heads; one took out the cell phone, looking at Kanda. Crap. This was getting bad. He picked up his pace, running across the street into the park. Allen was quickly darting in front of him. His white T-shirt was bright and strongly resonated with the hair. In the dark alley there were no people, only moss and squirrels. Tch, he ran fart. Well duh! He was so light; the wind could take him like a balloon! A few giant leaps and Kanda was in front of the kid, closing all the opportunities of escaping.

"What the hell are you doing?" He bent down, trying to catch his eyes. What he caught was a small sharp fist in the nose. He blocked it out of reflex, his brain still remaining behind. The kid was now yelling like a banshee, gathering some bums around.

'"Let go of me! Don't you dare touch me!" Allen was shrieking with a hoarse voice, shielding his face. Kanda gritted his teeth. What was his problem? He hated public spectacles the most, and now people were approaching the screeching scene. Tch. He had to stop this, fast. A few women with children approached, poking their noses like some strange, huge, fat birds.

"Stop yelling, damn brat. I don't know what got into you, but stop that at once. You're annoying." Instead of listening to the man, the boy proceeded to struggle, like a small, furious Gorgon. Kanda felt a jolt into his stomach. The brat was kicking and scratching now, as if he were a mad cat. That's it.

"Walker, stop."

The brat froze. Kanda never called him that. He did that only once, before smothering him against the wall. His voice had a guttural blood chilling tone; he was hearing it for the first time. Fear filled the boy, getting down into his knees. Is he mad? He glanced up, Kanda's cold orbs were completely black. He resembled a killer now. A killer with velvet hands.

"Let's go." Kanda's steely palm gripped his own, inexorable and merciless. He felt weak, powerless, being pulled through the streets. The people stared, unsure whether to intervene or just ignore the pair. A plump woman finally gathered her courage, stepping in Kanda's way.

"Sir, what are you doing to that child? I will call the police!" She bent down, meeting Allen's face. "Sweetie, do you know this man? Did he hurt you? Do you wan-" Kanda spat a glance at her, snarling.

"Get the hell out of here, woman. Don't interfere. That's a family issue, not yours. Now get the hell out before I snap."

The woman reddened. Allen started shaking. He could feel the Kanda's hand tightening its grip, crushing his own palm. It hurt. He swallowed the tears. It hurt. He wanted to go home. People yelled. They were crying out, like a wild stampede of birds. Hungry birds. Kanda's hand gripped tighter. The woman was crying out. Shrilly, like a siren. She was now shaking her ample forms, her angry face righteously ugly, like a parrot.

Kanda's jaw squared threateningly. He narrowed his eyes, ready to respond. Allen bit his lip until blood came out. The warm hand became hot now, the blood boiling in the man. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Then everything died. His mind went blank.

"Dad, I want to go home. Let's go home." The woman's voice dissipated. Kanda stared down, fair framing the face in the most Gothic way. He was pale and wordless. Just for two seconds. Then a hoarse grumble came out. "What?"

"I want to go home. My arm hurts." Kanda let him go. His face twitched. He then knelled down to the boy's eye level, just to grip his shoulders.

"What did you call me?" No response, just an indifferent silence. The bird-woman snorted. Kanda frowned, griping his shoulders with a raw force. He was crushing him.

"Kanda-san. You're hurting me." The man let go, his face darkening with disappointment. The sky darkened too, letting down the rain, thin and putrid like a urine sample from a sickly man. It stunk; everything did.

Kanda huddled, feeling those cold, disgusting fingers of rain coming lower to his back. Allen was stumbling behind, his head crestfallen. His hand hurt like hell. The pain, white and blinding, pulsated throughout his brain like a police light, except the colors were different. Black. Then white. Then black again.

He shut his eyes and strangled a cry of pain. His dead arm was pulsing. It awoke like a monster, an ugly and repulsive one. His fingers twitched. It was moving. He stopped, trying to shut it down. He didn't want it to wake up. Not now. Not Ever. It wasn't a part of him. It was a triumph of everything that's evil in this world. This evil was a part of him. And he could do everything to throw it away, yet nothing would work.

The car door closed, smothering the rain and the wind. Kanda sat quietly, listening at the water dripping off his hair. Tch. It was so cold. He looked sideways with one eye, not wanting to show concern. The brat had his eyes closed, shivering with both arms in his chest. His lower lip trembled too, in unison with the body. He even could see his ribs through the wet t-shirt. Crap. This was seriously bad. The man rapidly turned on the heater, closing the back window. The brat let his shoes fall off, wet and heavy. He curled in the front seat, blowing at his fingers. Tch. It was still cold. Kanda leaned toward the back seat, grabbing a blanket. This should work. He tried to wrap it around the kid when Allen spoke clearly, his voice clean of uncertainty and fear.

"My parents died in a car accident." The hand with the blanked hesitated. Then the heavy folds of the woolen material fell on the boy, covering him completely. The brat sneezed.

"I'll bring you some coffee." Kanda put on the jacket he just threw away. A small hand halted his movements just by a touch.

"I don't want to lose anyone else precious to me." Kanda closed his eyes, listening to the rain. It drummed a strange wild rhythm, like the beat of a terrified heart. He didn't want to lose it either. A strange heavy feeling, similar to guilt filled him, leaving a bitter taste in the mouth. Regret.

"Me too, kid." The man put a heavy hand on the boy's covered head. "You're sneezing. If I don't warm you up fast, you'll get sick. I need to bring that damn coffee." Allen nodded. He was too tired to respond. A click, and the silence entered. It was getting warmer now, his shaking stopped. Seriously, why did he dress into a t-shirt in November? He slowly let the seat lower, creating an ideal position to cover his wet and cold toes. They always were cold, his toes. No matter how warm it was, they stubbornly ignored the temperature, creating their own laws of thermodynamics.

-------

"Here you go, brat. It's hot, be careful." Allen slowly gripped the plastic cup. It was hot. Too hot. Kanda rapidly took the container back, careful not to spill.

"How did that accident happen?" Kanda suddenly asked, his eyes fixated on the front window. Allen stiffed, his eyes peeking under the blanket.

"I can't tell you." Kanda sighed, exhausted. The car was turned on, and he slowly drove through the rain. Allen sipped from the cup. The liquid was delicious. But strawberry milk was the best.

"Can't or won't?" Allen sipped again, this time longer. He had to think how to answer.

"A little bit of both." Tch. Annoying as always. A loud sip was heard again, the hot liquid warming his chest.

"Um, Kanda-san? " The man drove behind a truck. Kanda scowled. He couldn't see the lights.

"Mmmm?" Kanda raised his brows quizzically. Allen nodded, agreeing with someone very invisible. He had to say it.

"Are we still going to school?" Kanda glanced at him. His brows were furrowed. The wet bangs were crawling in his eyes.

"Are you serious?! You're wet as a friggin' dog and you still want to go?!" The boy smiled. That's right. He was wet.

"God, you are one hell of a moyashi!" Allen frowned at the word. It sounded strange.

"Moyashi?"Kanda smirked. This was going to raise his mood.

"Bean Sprout." Allen chocked on his coffee.

"I am NOT! I do not look like a bean sprout! Where did you get that idea?" Kanda chuckled. His bangs were getting drier by the second.

"Yeah, you do. You're skinny, fragile, pale like a dead ghost, and your hair sticks out. A typical bean sprout." Allen pouted. He was in the mood to fight. The empty cup was placed carefully aside, his eyes locked on Kanda's face. He grinned.

"And you are a Girly-man!" The car hollered, sending Allen into the front glass. They were not moving. Allen blinked confused.

'Kanda-san, what happe-"

"Wheredidyouhearthatname?" The boy gulped, getting away. Kanda was practically choking him. His face was the statue dedicated to Rage and Fury, and a well done one, too.

"Um, er…K-k-k-kanda-san? L-l-l-let me g-go? P-please?" The hands hesitated, then let him go. Tch. Damn brat. He started dripping venom, thinking about his half brother, Dasya.

"D-does somebody else call you Gi-" Kanda started the choking exercise once again. The brat had to learn.

"If I hear that name one more time, I'll make sure you will never have children." Allen nodded rapidly, hitting his nose. He certainly did not want to lose his balls… The car drove again into the rain. It sang a strange, soothing march.

"Kanda-san…" His voice was somnolent. He was warm, fuzzy, and the bergamot smell was nearby. He was safe.

"Mmmm?" The brunet glanced to his right. Allen was yawning.

"I think I can move my left hand."

"WHAT?"

_______

This is a product of my mind when it has no inspiration. Sorry if Kanda looks like a jerk.


	12. family is the place where

Ch 12

_______________Family is the place where...What the hell is it?!__________________

"Just try to lift it, yes, just like that!" Allen clumsily tapped hid middle finger. It was red as if it were sprayed with ketchup. The nail was shiny and black. How creepy. But it moved, it moved again. Up, down. The nail tapped, Kanda sighed.

"How long will it take?" Reever frowned. This man was too impatient.

"Kanda, do you get that this is not as simple as it seems? His nerves just awakened and you want to him to function properly?" Kanda cheed and closed his eyes. Allen fidgeted on the seat. He sat just between these men who talked about him without looking at his person. He felt uncomfortable and self conscious. Kanda jabbed the brat in the forehead to attract his attention.

"Brat, go outside for a little while,' he rumbled through the pockets, finding the keys. 'Get into the car and wait. I'll be after you, shortly." The keys were warm and heavy. Huh, Kanda must have kept them in the breast pocket…

_____

When the door closed, the brunet got up, facing the window. With the brat out of the way it was possible to ask real questions, not that play Reever pulled before.

"Reever, tell me straight. Is the brat going to recover?" The man frowned and let his eyes down. His hand was combing the light brown hair with concern. Kandaturned away. Tch.

"He isn't, is he?" The pregnant silence was very, very unproductive. The doctor sighed for the third time.

"Kanda, I have no idea what that child is. I have never seen anything like that." Kanda spun around. He was now alive, even if it was a dark interest.

"What do you mean?" Reever penetrated his eyes with a strange glint.

"His body, Kanda. Did you look at his body?" Kandabit his lip. Tch.

"Yeah, he is abnormally skinny, even if he eats half of my salary." Reever smiled understandingly.

"Well, that too, but it seems that his hand was crushed to nothingness,' Kanda tcheed. And it was his fault. Damn. "And now, that very hand is recreating itself at a very fast pace. I do not understand why hadn't the doctors amputated it in the first place." Kanda fell out of the chair.

"What do you mean?!" Reever smirked. That got his attention.

"Kanda, just think about it. Allen is hit by a car. His hand is just porridge of blood, crushed bones and tendons. Yet, SOMEHOW, that very porridge rehabilitates to a very precise shape it was before, not only that, it does it in about…" Reever expectantly eyed Kanda. The man counted mentally.

"Twelve days." He responded, frowning and crossing his hands.

"Yes, twelve days. And now it moves. It moves, Kanda!" Kanda tcheed.

"What do you want me to do? Squeal in amazement just because it moved? It has to move, dammit, it's a hand that's healing!" Reever dropped his head. He almost moaned out the words, stupefied and left in despair by the man's denseness.

"It wasn't supposed to move, Kanda, it wasn't! Moreover, it is IMPOSSIBLE for it to move! Only a..a.. I don't know, a mutant, or a very, very, very… Screw that, no luck in the world can make it heal!" Kanda held his breath. This was going somewhere he did not expect it to. Good thing the brat wasn't here.

"Are you suggesting he is from the Farms?" Reever bit his thumb nail.

"I really hope not. But it seems that he is, Kanda. No, I'm afraid he is." The last words were whispered without any power. The man was palming his face, murmuring in despair. "I didn't want to tell you with him here. But, Kanda, you have to send him away, do something to get him out of your house." Kanda watched him coldly. His face did not even flinch, not even a muscle.

"I am not giving him away." Reever raised his face. He was pallid. Kanda turned elsewhere, searching for the handle of the dark, oak door.

"What do you mean?" The silent man paused. Just for a second.

"I do not repeat myself." Reever jumped up. The chair fell on the green carpet, killing the sound.

'Kanda, you can't be serious! That boy is a-" The handle was gripped with a force that made it shrink. Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up. So am I." Reever stood dumbstruck. He gripped his hair, making it look like porcupine's. Then he smiled, defeated. He never expected to see Kanda cling for the life of another person.

"Kanda, do what you want. It's your life. But do be careful." The brunet never turned his head back. He just jerked the door and paced away, leaving it open. Reever chuckled, touching his beard.

"That Kanda…Hn, he sure grew up…" He closed the door, smiling to himself.

___

"Kanda san, is something wrong?" Kanda watched the road. It seems that he spent these days in the cars, fast food joints, then cars again. Damn. He could barely unclench his jaw to respond.

"Nothing. Everything is well." Allen scowled. He wasn't OK. Even a eruditely blind idiot could see that. He was too pale for starters. Allen nodded, agreeing with the statement. Two, his hair was messed up. And Kanda had pride in his hair. He would carefully braid it before sleep, and carefully brush it before going outside. Yup. Allen nodded again, agreeing with the second statement. Three, he was not cursing. Even now, an incredibly slow grandma with blue hair was crawling ahead of them, sometimes stopping and deciding agonizingly slow where she wanted to turn. Kanda drove behind, with those dead eyes of his.

"Kanda-san, are you sure you're ok? You are very pale!" Kanda was silent. A few seconds passed and he finally turned his head.

"Did you say something?" Allen stared at him as if he saw Christ on a nude beach. THAT was alarming.

_____

They finally were home, one tired, the other one indifferent. The keys were thrown into the glass bowl, and Kanda rapidly entered the bathroom. A few seconds later, Allen could hear the water crying out. Kanda never took showers in the middle of the day. The boy sighed. This was too much for his brain. Maybe that doctor told him something so horrible that made Kanda like that? He put a finger to his lips, cogitating profoundly. No, there was nothing Reever told him, nothing that could make Kanda so out of character. Ummm, maybe it was after he left? Come to think of it, why did Kanda send him out of the room? Maybe he wanted to discu-

"Brat, what are you doing here?" Allen shot his head up, startled. He was near the bathroom, leaned on one of its outside walls. Kanda severely raised one brow. Allen fidgeted under the glare.

"I..um, needed to go to the bathroom..." The man's face seemed relieved, just for a second. Then he frowned again.

"Then what the hell are you waiting? I came out five minutes ago!" Allen nodded, disappearing in the steamed room. Closing the door he glued his ear to the keyhole. He could hear Kanda pacing through the living room; he could hear the bathroom robe falling heavily on the sofa, the clicks of the metallic buttons and the hissing sound of fabric being pulled up. Ho sighs, no curses. The man appeared to be mute. Mmmmm, that was strange.

The boy sat on the wet floor, his eyes slowly tracing Kanda's footsteps back into the bathtub. His clothes were on the floor, like some kind of dark blue, abandoned skin. His hair tie was floating in the water that was slowly going into the drain. That carelessness wasn't like Kanda. Something was very wrong. Allen sighed and flushed the toilet. If he lied, he had to make it look and be heard as truth. The boy exited the bathroom then, looking a bit lost. The living room was dark and deserted. Kanda's presence was in the kitchen now, and strangely, talking.

Allen tiptoed to the door and peeped inside. Kanda was at the stove, both arms supporting his depressed torso. His hair was erratically laying on his back, wetting the black shirt. He stood motionless. Next to him was Lavi, in his outside clothes. His orange coat was firmly shut, the owner too oblivious at the temperature of the house. His face was stricken by something similar to grief or pain, or maybe both. Allen's chest was now cringing.

"Yuu, are ya sure? He may be just...ya know... special. Or maybe, ya know.." He was trying to cheer him up, give him hope. Or at least it looked like it.

"Lavi." Kanda's voice was dry and washed away. When did he lose his voice? He spoke normally in the car! Allen gulped, trying to crawl more comfortably under the semi-closed door. The redhead slowly retreated in his chair, letting his eye close, his sadness and concern evident.

"I should have thought about it before. I mean, Cross sent him. It had to be evident to me then, before this...attachment." Lavi slowly rose, his eye startled and glinting strangely.

"Are ya suggesting that ya'll keep 'im?!" Kanda slowly nodded. He nodded as if he just signed his own death sentence. Lavi rapidly leaped across the room like a huge, red dog. He was hugging Kanda now, patting his back. The next second he flew away, holding his nose.

"Get off of me, rabbit!" Allen almost squealed. Kanda was back. No depressed back and shoulders anymore!

"What the hell are you doing under the door, moyashi?" The boy jerked up, his eyes fixated on the man's. They were angry, they were deep blue, but they were not dead. At last. Kanda cocked his head, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well?" Allen pouted. Heck, he had to say something in his defence. The last time he was "overhearing" was his only time when he almost lost his ears.

"I...I... was smelling food." Kanda covered his eyes with the palm of his hand and sighed, annoyed. Then he moved away, pointing at the kitchen.

"Stuff your snout." Allen laughed weakly and jumped to the fridge.

____

The lamps were dead. The huge french window was populated again. Allen slowly mover his middle red finger. In a few days, he will be going at a music school called Dark Order. What a name... It sounded more like a religious organization. And there, he will play the piano. The boy lay on his back, arms in the air. His thoughts were far, far away, not here in the small, dark room. He imagined the huge high corridors of the school, with grandiose candelabras, and a huge, black piano. Heck, he will be good at it. He will surpass everyone. Allen smiled contentedly. He glanced away, meeting the indifferent gaze of the piano that stood by the window. Umm, it wasn't THAT late, right?

Mi. That was mi. He knew that key. The sound spilled through the room, invading every ear avaylable. Then, this was...umm, re? Or Do? He made the sound resonate just by hitting a small pedal. There were three of them. The first made the sound dissipate into the space. It made the key sound soft, powerless. Then there was the other one. It held the sound in the air, making it so much more beautiful. And it lasted even if he hit another key. What if...

He slowly held up his left arm. If it was healing, a little exercise wouldn't hurt it, right? One finger, then two bent to create that round shape. No, they looked like claws now. Um, maybe if he...

"Brat, why the hell are you up? It's two in the morning!" Allen yelped and fell off the chair. Kanda was leaning in the door-frame, crossing his arms. He looked tired and annoyed. The boy peeped behind the seat, hopelessly trying to conceal himself in its shadow. It didn't work. Kanda threw him a heavy glance. Allen pouted. The glance softened. Allen smiled. Kanda cheed and turned away. The boy took in as much air as possible and...whispered.

"Kanda-san, I heard." Kanda froze. He slowly turned around, laying his eyes on top of a fluffy head. "You are going to keep me, are you not?" The boy was rocking on his heels, back and forth, as if that wasn't a big deal. Kanda felt his lips dry. How much did he hear?

"How much?" Allen looked confused. Why is he talking about money? Catching his mind wave, Kanda clarified.

"How much did you hear?" Oh. The boy looked indifferently at the window. The city was crawling underneath, like a huge, radioactive caterpillar.

"From where you said something about attachments." Kanda let his breath out, slowly, as if he wanted not to disturb the flow of air. He almost heard nothing.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I could flip out and beat you to death?" The kid put both of his palms on the glass. His breath clouded the smooth, cold surface. The wind him kissed back through the window.

"I...don't know." The man snorted. How amusing, a moyashi's philosophy.

"But...I'm glad I listened." Kanda slowly approached the window, looking down. The cars were hurrying somewhere, with a strange dedication, stopless. They were in the life's frenzy, and damn, did they enjoy that...

"That's called sincerity, brat. That is what makes a family what it is." The man's hand was warm and heavy, resting on the boy's head.

______

Huh, NOW I have to think what Farms are....Tch. How troublesome...


	13. school is the place that

Ch 13

_______School is a shitty place that smells of lockers and bathrooms.______

"Ready?" Kanda half smirked, watching the boy, amused. The brat was nervous. Extremely nervous. He was biting his lip, absentmindedly gripping his hair.

"Y-yeah, I think s-so…" He gulped, feeling a strange weakness in the knees. The moment he waited his whole life was finally on its way. And he definitely was not ready. Kanda tcheed, trying to alleviate the uneasiness.

"Money?" Allen busily rumbled through the pockets.

"Yup." He nodded, showing him the brown wallet.

"Backpack?" Allen pointed at his back.

"There it is." Kanda sighed. Somehow, this seemed so meaningless…

"Well, I-I'm g-going!" Tch.

"Go, go already. I'll pick you up at six." The car yelled and bit the road, leaving an empty space behind. Allen gripped his backpack. Finally. He turned around, facing the huge black building. A shiver of excitement and fear run down his spine, making him cower slightly. Uh, he was going to go to school. Now he was in front of it. Now he had to enter the huge gates. Not in the future, now. Now. Heck, that was a problem. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the task.

"Allen-kun?" The boy jumped up, as if he just has been electrocuted. An Asian girl, taller than him, with long pigtails. Who the heck is she? Um, maybe he should ignore her? Or…

"Anoo~, I'm sorry, you don't know me," she friendly addressed him, revealing a shy smile. She wasn't comfortable either. "I'm Komui Lee's sister…er…maybe you've.." Allen smiled like a fool. He had no idea who Komui was. The girl looked at him lost. He had to say something…

"I'm Allen Walker, I am new here!" The girl laughed, relieved. She was bad with intros. Allen smiled lopsidedly, scratching his head. The girl laughed again, more confidently. Her hand was extended. It was small, delicate, like a doll's.

"I'm Lenalee!" The boy held her palm. It was cool, even cold. She was just like a porcelain creature. "I can show you around the school, if you want!" Allen nodded hurriedly. He did not want to be alone here, in this new, strange place. Plus, he would surely get lost.

"Oh! Allen-kun! You have professor Bookman as your history teacher! How lucky!" The boy smiled, lost. She was looking at his schedule, nodding every time she saw a name known to her.

"Ummm, Lenalee? I have no idea who that is..." The girl stopped. Her eyes were violet. They entered the building, their paces resonating through the hall. They were too early. No one was here yet.

"I am sure you met him, Allen kun. He is Kanda-san's best friend! This is why Kanda san put you in this school!" Allen pouted. He had no idea who was Bookman. He knew Lavi, Reever, and that small teen, with glasses and laptop. Johnny or something... Hmmm, Bookman...Then he stopped, startled by the fact that this girl knew Kanda.

"You know Kanda?" The girl blushed. He swung her arms, gaily skipping through the hall.

"Yeah, I do. He has the prettiest hair I have ever seen..." She dreamily smiled, pulling her fingers through her own hair. "That is why I grew my own hair long." Allen stared, not sure if he followed. Then he finally got it.

"So...You like Kanda?" Lenalee stiffed. Even her dress stiffed. Her pigtails stiffed too, having a good example and following it.

"I...." Allen giggled. She was funny. He liked her. She hung her head, pigtails touching her shoes.

"Nee~ Lenalee, could you show me the cafeteria? I'm starving!" She nodded.

"Our cook is one of the best! He has pink hair, though..." Allen giggled again. He had a new friend now.

"Say, Lenalee, this is a musical school, right?" She smiled giddily. Her hair framed her face now. Allen stared. Kanda was Asian too. Both of them, Kanda and Lenalee held a strange charm.

"I play the violin." She said, making a sweeping motion. "And I guess you play the piano?" Allen snapped out of his daze when Lenalee poked his cheek.

"Allen?" He smiled stupidly. What's wrong with him?

"Ye-yeah, I think I want to play the piano..."

"Then..." she was serious now, "let's participate in the contest!" Allen stopped. He never heard about a contest.

"W-What contest?!" Lenalee was now spinning slowly, like a butterfly. So that's what was bugging him... She looked like a night-full, black butterfly.

"A musical contest, of course!"

"But I don't even know how to play!" The girl stopped spinning. She was dizzy.

"You have talent, Allen kun. And, besides, I will teach you! And professor Mikk will teach you!" Who the heck is professor Mikk?! Wait, he never saw his own schedule! He took out the paper, holding it carefully. Math, eh? Someone named Miranda Leto. He hated math. History...LAVI???? Bookman!!!! So, Lavi was a teacher? No way!!! He looked more like a reporter, or a paparazzi, or...a ....a hacker! But definitely not a TEACHER! Lenalee stopped dead in her track, curiously watching the kaleidoscope of emotions on the boy's face.

"Anooo... Lenalee? He timidly held up one hand, as if the girl was a teacher. "Who is Tycki Mikk? I never heard of him! And why do I have cooking classes?! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS?!" he was hyperventilating. Lenalee tssssed him, furiously holding up a finger. She dragged Allen behind a statue that represented a fat Mary Poppins, with the hat, and the umbrella. Wait, the statue had huge teeth. Maybe that was a beaver? His logic was crushed by some footsteps that loudly resonated through the hall. Lenalee was covering his mouth. She peeked above him. Her smell was strange and exotic.

"Look, Allen kun." She pointed at a tall man, with a top hat. WHAT KIND OF ERA WAS HE STUCK IN?!?! The man glanced at the statue. He had a mole under his eye. Curly hair and dark skin.

"Ummm, Lenalee, why are we hiding?" Lenalee smiled, letting go of his mouth. Her hand was wet with his breath.

"Because Mikk is there! He'll definitely will hit on you." Allen gulped. This was one strange school.

"Hit on me?!" Lenalee nodded gravely. She was sitting on the floor.

"My brother said that I have to hide when I see him! He said that Tycki Mikk hits on anything that has hole!"Allen turned toward her, shocked. He never expected something like that from her. She pouted. "I have no idea what he meant. But it doesn't hurt to be careful, ne?" He couldn't hold it in any longer. The laughter burst outside, cracking his ribs. Lenalee desperately tsssed and shhhed, glancing at the approaching teacher.

"Allen-kun! Please!!!!" She whispered, hitting him in the shoulder. Allen laughed even louder. He couldn't stop. His eyes were teary and blurry, and his cheeks were ready to blow up.

"Oya, shounen, what did you find so extremely amusing?" Allen choked, his laughter stuck in the throat. He started coughing like a tuberculosis infected man. Lenallee paled. The man looked at the pair, chuckling.

"What do we have here, a pair of lovebirds? Shounen, you just came and you are already popular? Oh my, you MUST teach me a few..." he was whispering in his ear now, "..secrets..." Allen backed away, shielding Lenallee. The man was creepy. He generously emitted a spicy, and evidently very pricey perfume. Allen choked again. Lenalee was behind him, gripping his arm. Even though she was taller, she was now two sizes smaller than the boy. NOW he understood. This man definitely would hit on her, never mind him.

"Lenalee," he whispered,"when I tell you, run. I will catch up." She glanced at him, horrified.

"You can't..." The boy was up, smiling. He closed his eyes, offering a hand to Mikk.

"Sir, I am very honored to know you! You are Tycki Mikk, right?" The man looked confused, but just for a second. He glanced at the girl behind Allen.

"Shounen, **I **am honored. I don't recall telling you my name-" Allen cocked his head, his eyes still closed. He was a picture of innocence now, he knew it.

"I was told you will teach me lay the piano. Can we start now?" The man lifted one brow. This boy... Allen suddenly moved, dragging Lenalee. The girl was fast. Tycki was gawking stupefied at the empty space before him. The brats were gone. He grinned. That boy was one cute pet.

_____

"Where am I?!" Allen was ready to howl. This stupid wall with the painting of a goblin Mary Poppins, no, director of the school was in his way again. For the third time. Lenalee was running with him just a second ago! Then she yelled "left"! He did turn left! He really did! THEN WHY, WHY WAS HE STUCK ON THIS FLOOR WITH NO ONE NEARBY? He needed to be in his classroom now!!

He sighed, banging his head into the wall, praying to some piteous God to send him someone who had an idea where his classroom was. Apparently, the God was lost too, for the answer was just a simple and banal headache. The goblin eyed him viciously. Seriously, how many Colgate tubes does he have to use per day?! Somewhere, a door banged. The boy jumped up at the sound, trying to run toward it, hoping that maybe, maybe the savior is just behind the corner. He turned, breathless, hoping to see a haloed person with the eyes of the saint. Nothing. Ugh...

"Oi, look what we have here!" The boy almost died due to a heart attack. Just in front of him, like strange, morbid crows, two boys appeared. One of them was evidently quite excited, for he jumped from one foot to another, clapping his palms. His venomous yellow eyes cackled with delight. He saw him somewhere before… The second one was a bunch of provoking clothing and spiky black hair. Or maybe blue? Allen smiled disarmingly. God, what kind of ugly angels do you have?!

"Excuse me…Could you tell me where Professor Bookman's classroom is?" The raven-head smiled, to Allen's amazement, quite charmingly.

"Of course we know! We know everything!" He cocked his head, closing one eye. Huh. He wore make up, at least on the eyes.

"Everything! Everything! Hih!" The second creature cackled, shaking his head. His hair was quite long. Allen's smile twitched. Normally, people would have already explained, if they knew. But the pair was just staring shamelessly, jumping around him and repeating the same word.

"Um, could you tell where it is?" The boys stopped, then the spike-head came closer to his friend. In unison, just as if they reiterated the movement many, many times, they put their arms together, across the shoulders. They stared mockingly, as if the boy was a piece of cheese they were ready to eat.

"Nope. No can do!!" they sing-sang, the older boy pinching Allen's cheek. He backed away, feeling disturbed. Then he smiled. There are times when his street tricks are useful even in his new life. Taking out a deck of cards he plopped on the floor, inviting the lot to do the same.

"If I win, then you show me the classroom." The spiky hnnnned. He was interested. The blond one started whining.

"And if you lose?" Allen waived is hands.

"That's for you to decide!" The boy grinned widely. He closed his eyes marked with thick black lines. The blond sat closer, clasping an arm around raven's abdomen. The boy rolled his head, letting it fall on the yellow one.

"Then you will go with us." Allen nodded. He didn't care where they wanted him to go. He would win anyway. The pair stared, picking the cards. Allen put on his poker face. Literally.

"Royal straight flush!!!" The boys jumped up, their faces cringing. The raven dropped the cards and snarled. His teeth were extremely white. Allen smiled triumphantly. He won. The yellow jumped up, taking out a gun.

"You cheated! you cheated! Hih!" The raven grabbed Allen by the shirt, their faces almost touching. He smelled like a cherry drink. He barred his teeth again, hissing like a poisonous snake.

"You're coming with us anyway, fucking turd!" Allen frowned, backing away. His whole self protested. They are supposed to...

"But I won! Keep your end of the deal!" The yellow grinned.

"Debbito, let's play with him! Hih!" The raven smirked. This seemed like fun. His smirk grew wider when Allen got up, trying to pace away. He suddenly punched him in the guts, making him slide silently to the floor. Allen gasped for air. His mind was too blank right now. He should have known. Just because this was school, it didn't mean that it didn't have violence. It was he same. Same as the gutters, just dressed up. The yellow picked him up by the armpits, dragging him into the bathroom. Debbito bent to pick up his backpack. No sign of assault had to be seen. They were going to beat him up, if not worse. Allen gritted his teeth. This was too unexpected. It shouldn't have turned like this. He had to get away.

He pushed Debbito away when the bastard opened the bathroom door. The boy fell, gripping his chest. A very dirty fountain of curses and swears fell on running ears. Allen got away. He finally did it... only to successfully be restrained by the yellow one. Allen could feel his breath on his neck. He gritted his teeth, hitting the yellow in the crouch with the heel. The blond fell on the floor, clasping his manhood.

"Ya fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" He was whirling like a worm under a foot. Allen suddenly felt cold lips of the gun, kissing his throat. Debbito was behind him, grasping the albino's hand, turning it up unnaturally. He cried out in a blinding pain. It hurt. It hurt.

"Jasdero, look at him! He's crying! Hehehehe!! What a sissy!" The blond cackled along, grabbing Allen by the hair. He jerked it, making the boy yelp again. Then Jasdero stopped, looking quizzically into the gray eyes.

"Debbito! Look! Our pretty boy has a scar! Hih!" Debbito peeped over Allen's shoulder. He was still grasping his arm into a strange pose.

"Hmmm? How ugly." He pinched Allen's cheek again, stretching the skin. Jasdero blinked, then grinned.

"Ne~, let's fix that!" The raven frowned. This wasn't going so well. If they leave visible marks... Allen gasped. He heard a crack, then nothing. Just a comforting darkness.

_____

Where was he? His eyelids were too heavy to lift. He was cold. He could feel a cold, stone like surface under his back. His chest hurt mildly, making his breathing a bit difficult. Ugh... what a strange taste in the mouth, metallic and heavy. He tried to open his eyes again. The left one was impossible heavy, for he couldn't even lift the eyelid. Ah. The ceiling was red. Why was it red? He frowned, and regretted that. His forehead emitted something extremely hot, coloring his clearing vision in red again. He tried to lift his arm. Nothing. Only his crocked arm responded to the command, lifting itself and then falling powerless on his face. But that was enough to feel a sticky liquid that started to dry on his brows. Blood. Ugh...

He got up, gripping the sink for support. The room spun thirty rotations per second, making everything shaky, blurry and fast. Ugh... The headache split his head. The air suddenly rushed into the lungs, making him bend in pain. His shirt was tattered, laying aside. Allen glanced at the mirror, almost loosing his consciousness. He cried out, shocked at what he saw. His forehead above the left eye was cut into a strange, pentagonal shape. It was bloody and cut, continuing to slither on the cheek that Debbito pinched, another cut under the eye. The hair, sometime ago white and clean, was now hosting caked blood. His torso was bruised so badly that it resembled a blue piece of meat.

He bit the insides of is cheeks, muffling sobs. What kind of hatred and sadistic inclinations those bastards had, mutilating him like that?! He broke, falling on the floor. This is not what he wanted! He just wanted to go to school! He just wanted to be a normal... His eyes closed, squeezing the hot, salty tears that now painfully licked the grooves on his face. His head was throbbing with one question: WHY?! Why did they do it? He didn't do anything! Nothing at all! Then why, why?!

"Why?" he sobbed, clasping his head. This only question filled his entire existence. Why did his parents have to die, leaving him alone? Why was he closed in that place, where abandoned children went? Why did Mana pick him up, only to betray him ? Why did Cross use him? Why is his whole life so screwed up? Why did Kanda...

"Kanda..." That man didn't betray, he never will. Allen bit his lips. He had to get over this. He closed his eyes, seeing Kanda's face, cold, calm, and strong. He was the only man that didn't use him. Right. He had to calm down. The tears left. He turned on the hot water, washing away the blood. Ow... The pentagram was cut deeply. It will definitely leave a scar. Another one. But he'll get over it. He just will, in spite of everything that made his life miserable.

______

"Ummm, excuse me, Are you the nurse?" Allen tugged a tall blond woman. Her tag named her Eliade. Like the writer. The woman looked at him very calmly. She even smiled, a normal smile that could awake the most perverted dead. Allen blushed. She was so beautiful. Eliade nodded, getting up. Se had an extremely short skirt, purple and tight. Her bust was spilling outside, through the ridiculously low cut. If all nurses looked like her, companies would sell cholera in bottles. She smiled seductively. Her lips were impossibly pink, shiny like a lollipop. Allen gulped. A small beast inside tugged him, trying to glue his eyes to her bosom. WAT THE HECK WAS HE DOING!?!

" I see you need some help." Allen jumped up, trying to balance his undeveloped hormones. He was thirteen, for Pete's sake! Wait! Who's Pete?! She pulled him in, then pushed onto a bed. Her bosom was dangerously close to his face. Allen blushed. He squirmed, trying to get away. Then stiffed. The pain scalded his whole body, making him mute, blind and deaf to everything else. The woman moved his now pink bangs, discovering the source of the strange dye. Allen groaned. It hurt like hell, and he did not want anyone to touch it.

"Who did that to you?" The boy shook his head. It was embarrassing.

"I...um, fell on the stairs." Eliade scoffed. She went away, getting something from the glass closet. The boy lifted himself on elbows. A syringe...

"Please! I'm OK! I really am!!I can go to the classroom already!Jus- AHGGGGG!!!" The syringe pricked his skin. Huh, it did not hurt. Why the heck was he yelling?

"It seems that the knife or whatever was used was dirty, boy. I need to disinfect you. By the way, what is the phone number of one of your parents?" Allen panicked. He had no idea how he will face Kanda, not with those wounds.

"I-I-It's ok! I don-" The woman glared. Allen frowned. He was NOT going to disturb Kanda. He mentioned having a conference today, or something. It was barely nine o'clock, and Kanda was busy. He couldn't disturb him, not even if the world died. He nodded, amazed at his unbreakable moral power. The woman closed her eyes, sitting in a chair. She put one of the legs on the other, slightly lifting the short skirt. The boy gulped. She had pink panties.

"********67!" Eliade triumphantly smiled. No man, or boy could mess with her.

Huh? did he just... Gah...women are scary! He clasped his face, peeping between the fingers. Gahhh!!! She smiled lazily, lifting the cell phone to her ear.

_____

The car came, black, like a fantastic bug. Kanda jumped out, grumpy and simply pissed off. He was in a middle of conference, dammit! He had to finish it, dammit! Headache? In the firs day of school? DAMMIT! Why is everything happening to that cursed moyashi? Tch. And in the middle of the day! He paced into the corridor, tching at some girls. They were already on his heels, drooling. Tch.

He always hated school. That place was made to hold the lockers stuffed with dirty socks and food. Tch. How unsanitary. Third floor, huh? He turned his head, making the girls squeal. Tch, those bitches better went to class! What kind of stupid creatures were school girls? Huh, there it was, the elevator. Dammit. He momentarily was squeezed between a huge man with a lollipop and another one, with a mole under his eye. The lollipop-man growled, threatening Kanda if he touched him. Tch, bastard. It's not like he wanted to be stuck here! The Mole-man smiled soothingly.

"I'm sorry, sir, for his actions. Skinn, stop that!" Skinn? What a stupid name! What kind of pare...

Kanda choked.

Someone was pinching his butt.

_______

Horny people...check!

Bullying...Check!

Other students...oops. Does Lenalee count?

I'm sorry for the Eliade sceen. I just had to put that in. In the entire anime i couldn't find a moment where Allen is seduced by someone. I have no idea how he would react. So that probably would be OOC. Crap. I'll fix that in the next chapter...


	14. Chapter 14 Enuff said

* * *

___________________-Bad things are not bad, they are just pretending to be good. Which is bad.________________

Kanda was a lawyer. He was a damn good lawyer. He sued many people, bastards who deserved to be skinned nine times, then boiled and then… killed slowly, with a fork stuck in their socket. He has never met anyone, ANYONE who would fondle his buttocks with a depravity that made his hair wither. No one, NO ONE ever had the audacity even touching Kanda's shoulder, yet… The Mole-Man smiled softly, apparently thinking that the suddenly flickering light in the elevator (which is a bad, BAD omen in most horror movies) gave the place that specific romantic glow, created EXCLUSIVELY for pinching someone's butt.

Kanda snarled. He could feel murder slowly invading his thoughts. Images of Apocalypses, Sodom and Gomorrah, the Great Flood, and the Mole-man drowning, being sodomized and bombarded by meteorites (or the fire spat by the sky, as Bible claims) made him drool with excitement and triumph. He grinned, but not with joy, or happiness, or something positive, he grinned with a wicked evilness, like Satan when he read about the death of Christ in _Hell Today_, Friday edition. The man named Skinn was still sucking his lollipop with no cares in the world; he would just shift sometimes, pushing Kanda further into the Mole-man. The Mole-man was now groping Kanda with a frightening despair, pushing his luck, life and his only chance of a decent death to an end.

And it came quick. The End did. It came with a small blackout. The Mole-man didn't even realize it. He only understood, somewhat hazily, that he was groping a butt, and very large indeed. It was not the Ponytailed-Man's. The Ponytail was now smirking wickedly in a corner, taking advantage of the sudden darkness. Sometimes, when the elasticity of his skin did not allow it, he barked out a crumble of laughter, seeing in the anemic light of his cell phone Skinn's thinking face. The huge man was thinking hard, dammit, he was doing it for the first time in his life.

The lights were now back, shyly glowing in the lamp. Skinn was gaping over his shoulder at the Mole-man. The Mole-man was staring back, his face turning a grassy green. With a small klinck, the lollipop fell on the floor. Mole-man let go silently of the Skinn's elephantine buttock. He was wiping his hand now, the other one was at his mouth, trying to prevent gagging. Skin slowly, oh-so-slowly looked at the floor, where the sorry bits of the shattered lollipop arranged themselves in one wild design. Then he slowly, again, OH SO SLOWLY gaped at the Mole-man started pressing the Open Door button like a completely wacked idiot with a speed of seven hits per second. The elevator did not react. Actually it slowed down, or so Mole-man thought. He was now banging both legs and arms in the closed doors. Skinn quietly gripped his head with one huge palm. The Ponytail snickered. The bastard's going to get what was coming to him. And he did.

_______

Allen waited. He waited. Waited. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE WAITING???!!!

Kanda said to wait.

Ahh. So there is actually a purpose to this fruitless, horrible labour--waiting... Really? NO... He slumped on his seat, slightly rocking his legs. Eliade was gone, taking the smell of black roses with her. He was alone now, next to a basket of used syringes, napkins and other medical waste. He peered into the inside, curiosity fighting with the decent behavior. Ugh, disgusting. How can people so easily put those needles in their skin? Were they masochists or something?! Ugh, adult world doesn't make sense, that is for sure. But then again, the children's world doesn't make sense either. If it did, he wouldn't be here. He started rocking his legs again, a sudden motion of melancholy overcoming his face. His whole body was numb. His head was numb. Ugh, those pain killers...They killed his sense of touch too. He will have to wait until Kanda comes. Emm, Kanda said he'll be here in ten minutes. Ten minutes! He was already waiting thirty!

"Oi, damn moyashi, I heard you had a migraine and came..." Kanda froze in the doorway with Eliade behind him. His arms that a minute ago tried to get the sticky lollipop out of his tail, fell like two wet ropes. Allen could see his jaw clenching. In a second, that face that usually wore an indifferent scowl, was now white, with thin lips like two knife edges pressed together. Then his eyes changed. They became pale, lifeless, like the eyes of a boiled fish, or a man with a bad hangover. Allen stood up, for an unknown reason feeling guilty and responsible. Kanda slowly backed away, failing to understand what happened. She told him the brat had a headache. A simple, plain, easy-to-get headache. Logically, only the kid's head should be bandaged. The head. Not his face, back, hands, knees... The head. He turned away, grabbing Eliade by the collar.

"You told me he had a migraine. WHY THE HELL IS HE BANDAGED FROM HEAD TO TOE LIKE A FUCKING MUMMY?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE THE HEAD IS?! OH, YOU DON'T?!YOU BITC-"

"Kanda san!! Let her go!! It was my fault!!!" Allen was hanging on his arm. His face cringed unconsciously, without any symmetry. Well, Duh! Half his face was now frozen by painkillers! Plus, it was bandaged. He could easily get the part of a corpse in any movie. Kanda brushed him away, concentrating on Eliade's impassible face. The nurse simply stared at the raging man, sometimes just shifting a bit, to prevent the damage to her throat. Allen was on Kanda again, screeching like a rabid squirrel. The man finally let the woman go, evading the boy's eyes. Eliade simple brushed off some imaginary fine trash off her impressive chest. The scene left her unmoved. She walked to the desk, putting her white robe on, unconsciously (YEAH, RIGHT!!!) turning on every healthy mortal in a radius of five miles.

"You told me-" The man started with a low voice. The way he spoke, the way he held himself here told Allen that he knew this woman before today. She shrugged, putting her legs one over the other. She was wearing red high heels.

"I lied because you would panic. And guess what, dear, I was right." She took out a lighter and a cigarette. Lighting the cancer stick, she blew out a snake of smoke, directly in Kanda's face. The man moved aside, cursing and coughing. He looked more pissed off than ever.

"You old bitch, who do you think you are?" Somehow, this didn't feel relevant. This was a pointless fight, practiced and reiterated for the sake of it. The woman smiled, blowing another ring of smoke. Tch. Damn woman. The man turned away ready to leave.

"Kanda, you should dispose of the boy." Kanda stiffed. His eyes met with the said boy. They were screamingly gray. The boy turned to her, eyes widening. What was she saying? But she did not say anything more.

"Shut up." Kanda murmured, with a strangled voice. The brat was here. He was listening. Why did she-

"Kanda, you're going to have problems." She spoke again, lazily, as if the matter was as important as weather on Mars. Damn, is she going to keep at it?! Tch.

"I told you to shut up. It's not your business." She slowly rose, moving towards the man. The cigarette was now dead, killed by a squeeze.

"Kanda, you already knew? And you're still keeping him?" Her indifferent voice became slightly amused. The man did not respond. He was facing the window, feeling the gray eyes penetrating his back. Eliade watched him, a corner of her lips tugging up. She was now openly mocking the man. Allen gulped loudly, attracting a sneering glare. "I had no idea that our little Kanda had such kinky hobbies... moreover it's an underage kid..." She laughed with a low voice, making the boy shudder. "What would Tiedo-"

"SHUT YER FU-" The man was now irate. His voice was painfully sharp, loud as a bright light. He was pinning her down, ready to strangle the woman. The next second he felt small arms pulling him by the vest. The boy was pale, on the verge of crying.

"Kanda-san, let's go home!" Kanda was almost dragged by a kid several times smaller than him to the door, feeling an unpleasant glare between his shoulder blades.

"He's on painkillers, Kanda, don't let him move too much." Her voice sounded normal again, dry, professional, like a well dessicated sponge. She was leaning on the desk, her bust spilling outside.

______

There never was music in the car. Kanda didn't like driving and listening music. He hated music. He would rather let Lavi jump over his dead body that listen music while driving. In short: Music was evil.

"Kanda san, it's ok. It doesn't bother me at all. The things she said were right...emm...i mean... I am different. I mean, you picked me up from the lowest gutter-" The man glanced at him with a death glare. His face was dark and a bit ferocious. He really resembled a furious panther right now.

"Shut up. You're annoying." Allen was rocked by jazz now, some kind of abstract one. Kanda put it on, in a way trying to discourage dialogue. He did that when he was upset, or when Lavi was present. Yet, because he was always upset when Lavi was around, there was no big difference. The man's furrowed brow told the boy that it is best to leave him alone and in peace. He sighed, looking tiredly at the window. It was raining again. He was living with Kanda for eighteen days now. Eighteen. The music discretely entered his ears like water, filling his head with bubbling sounds, strange noises, and a dim, aquatic light.

"Oi, brat, does it hurt?" The boy groaned. The light was gone, replaced by a loud darkness that pierced his eyes. Then it dissipated when Kanda pulled the shades up. The city invaded the room with a nocturne rainbow, probably created by the moon.

"Mmmm... K-kanda san... My face... It hurts..." Tch. The effect of the painkillers was dying now. The boy was sobbing, feverish and pale. His face was colored in that disgusting white of a fish belly. What the hell happened, anyway? Damn, he couldn't ask. He tried to ask but the boy stubbornly insisted that the he fell on the stairs. Tch. WHAT KIND OF SADISTIC STAIRS WERE THEY, MUTILATING HIM HEAD TO TOE? Damn stairs. He could be more original. Crap. What the hell was he doing? Kanda brusquely retreated his hand that was caressing Allen's hair. Damn kid. The boy was groaning now, shifting painfully on the bed.

It hurt. It hurt so much he could die. An scalding fire was licking his face and back, making him writhe in agony. It hurt. Sometimes, the boy could feel something heavy and cold stroking his head. Then the source disappeared, leaving hell behind. A few moments later it returned, hesitantly caressing his cheek. Strange.

"Damn brat, why do you always, always get in trouble..." Kanda curled on the small bed, trying to fit his ridiculously long legs in. The brat was calling him every two minutes, making him run from one bedroom to another. Allen was whimpering now, pain biting the small body mercilessly. He could see Kanda's now black eyes cringe in a painful smile, his big hands holding his body from the violent shaking and twitching. He couldn't give him painkillers now. That surely would send him into a coma.

"Kanda san?" he squeezed the words out. It hurt even to breath. Kanda bent down, the black cool mane covering is face soothingly.

"Mmmmm?"

"You are not g-going to-to leave...are you?" The man scowled. He was looking away, yet those big cool hands were covering Allen's eyes with a soft, gentle touch.

"Who the hell is going to leave? I live here, you know!" The brat's lips twitched. He was trying to smile. It even hurt to smile. The cut was now as low as his chin. It will make him utterly horrid.

"K-Kanda san..." He was sobbing again, this time completely conscious. The salt pricked his skin painfully, reminding of his new acquisition. Kanda pulled him nearer, sliding an arm under his head. The boy sniffled, trying to calm the activity of his nose. It was so strange... When people cry, for a reason he did not get, the nose would act up, filling with mucus. Kanda sighed, pulling the box with tissues closer.

"W-why are bad things happening to me?" Why? Good question. Kanda looked up, trying to think of an answer. None. Zero. A good few minutes passed before he could think of an answer.

"I don't know..." he responded silently. Allen was sleeping now. His face was finally peaceful, as if he were dead. Why? Why was his life so unfair? Kanda too was an orphan. He too was in that house he hated, he too...

Nah, Tiedoll adopted him, he received a very prestigious education. He had brains, looks and money. He had everything he ever wanted, yet...

"I don't know, kid... May be these are not bad things, who knows..." He sleepily pulled the blue cover over his double folded body.

Crap. His toes were outside, crying and abandoned.

Tch.

______

I have NO IDEA how Kanda replaced his rear with Skinn's. You'll have to ask him that. Sorry that the chapter is short and uneventful. I have two major papers to write plus a damn seven page project about Antigone. Which is a play by Sofocles. Who you should know, the guy is amazing.


	15. Innocence is not measured by years

* * *

** _______________________________Innocence is not measured in years_____________________**

* * *

"And Peter moved away from the door. His mother came home. She was hungry." Kanda was taping his fingers in a loud staccato. It was annoying. He had to do it just five more minutes, just five.

"And Peter ate the cake, leaving his mother starve."

"Kanda–san, why are you dictating me this horribly cruel sentences? Can't you think of something more…umm, more humane?"

" Oh, shut up! That stupid thing –"

"That's my teacher, Kanda-san! Why are you calling him stupid?!" Kanda closed his eyes, killing a flicker of amusement. The brat was taking him seriously.

Allen arched his back like a cat, scribbling down the dictated words. Sometimes he licked his lips at some particularly hard word, mentally asking the Creator how it is spelled. But God had more important business to attend to, so the boy just stared like an imbecile at Kanda's face, trying to decipher the bloody, dark secret called spelling. The only things he 'perceived' were a few more lines and dark circles under the man's eyes. Those dark irises were covered, face in a scowl, lips tightly shut. The staccato became a stampede of fingers on the tablecloth. Huh? Was he…irritated?

"Let me see." Kanda was closely watching the slow, ANNOYINGLY slow movement of the small, sharp hand. Seriously, all the brat was doing was eating all day. He could put some meat on, dammit, that would be only decent. Tch. Skeleton. The brat pouted, then uncovered the scratches on the paper he called letters at that demanding gaze.

"_Mather henn was conting the egs. One eg, two egs, thre egs."_ Kanda almost groaned. Almost. Well, maybe just a little bit.

"Brat. Just because it sounds like a letter, it doesn't mean it IS that letter." Tch. The brat cringed.

"Kanda-san, this is so annoying. I think I hate English. No, I KNOW I hate English!" Shaken by this epiphany he got up, boldly reaping the paper from Kanda's hand. He ripped it to atom sized bits, snowing them on the carpet. Tch.

"And now, invertebrate, you will SIT down and WRITE it all again." The boy indignantly pointed at Kanda, furious that his revelation was not taken seriously.

"BUT THIS IS USELESS! I DON'T GET IT! At all…" Kanda arched a brow. The brat intentionally quivered his lower lip. Kanda arched the second brow. The boy put both his arms together, like in a prayer. Kanda frowned.

"Aww, come on?" Kanda slowly rose, turning his back at the brat.

"It's Saturday, pest." Allen quieted down. Something was happening. Maybe the fact that he was mega-ultra-cute (Or so Lenalee told him…) was playing a role?

"I want you to finish your homework, Moyashi. Otherwise…" Allen was listening attentively. Kanda had the habit to turn his back and speak coldly when he acted based on impulse. Yup. Something was definitely coming.

"Otherwise?" Tch. The brat was too curious for his own good.

"Otherwise you won't get dinner." Allen slowly gulped. He was thinking of those Japanese sweet balls Kanda usually served him for desert. Mitarashi dango. He sighed, his weakness, Allen's heel was discovered. He propped his chin in the chest, obediently dragging his feet to the desk. Kanda watched him closely, smirking like a snake. The boy turned his face, eyeing Kanda reproachfully. The snake narrowed his eyes. He was commanding him. Obey. Allen muttered something, suspiciously starting with G. Girly-ma-

"Have you ever been out of the city, brat?" Kanda suddenly asked, crossing his arms. His look changed completely. A few seconds before he was a poisonous snake, a mamba with deadly glare. Now, he was completely different. Calm, composed, a perfect adult. As long as he did not open his mouth, that is. And he did.

"The city is a shit-hole, just a nest for maggots like you." Allen twitched. There he went again. He exploded, throwing his pen at Kanda. The man caught it with two fingers. The boy admiringly stared, then realizing he was missing the point yelled hoarsely.

"I am NOT a maggot! Nor a Moyashi, nor an idiot! Stop calling me that! I have a name! A name, mind you! Allen! My name is Allen, you..you…G-" Kanda was suddenly very close, holding him by the collar.

"What did you call me?!" Allen gulped. Scary… When he was furious, his eyes changed. It was strange that he never saw that before. From deep blue and cold, they became a hot darkness.

"I didn't even GET the chance to do that! Girly-Man!" Silence. He just signed his own death ticket. Kanda's face darkened, resembling some quietly raging demigod. Allen swallowed a hard lump, cowering before the man. He pulled his head into the shoulders, like a turtle. Nothing. Allen opened one eye. It seems that Kanda was waiting for this very moment. He jabbed his forehead with two fingers, near the scar. Allen stumbled backwards, covering his face.

"What the hell, Kanda-san! That really hurt!" Kanda stiffed. The boy rejoiced. Huh, so the scary Kanda-san DOES have a conscience, heh? Allen felt being at least ten feet tall, victoriously rubbing his nose. Now Kanda will say 'I'm sorry' and beg forgi--

"Don't swear in my house, brat." The voice was unexpectedly cold and cutting. Allen felt his face growing rigid, as if the muscles gave up and retired. Huh, that's right, this wasn't his house… Well…

"But you swear all the time!! How is that Ok?" Kanda tcheed, moving away from the desk.

"I'm an adult, Moyashi, not a shitty kid like you." Allen smiled like a petite devil.

"You're not supposed to swear in front of children, Kanda-san. They're innocent and your rotte-"

"Innocent my ass! You?"

"But of course! I'm only Thirteen!How more innocent can I get?!"

"YOU STOLE PEOPLE'S THINGS! STILL INNOCENT?"

"Kanda-san, I was FORCED to do those nasty things! That's totally different! Therefore, I am INNOCENT!!" The kid smiled victoriously, killing any resistance on Kanda's part. Tch, damn kid. He had to be ruthless now.

"Innocent? I bet you already tasted what sex is like, not speaki-"

Kanda brusquely stopped his monologue, eyeing the kid. Allen grew pallid at his words. The pen he finally got back fell from his fingers, clumsily hitting the floor. His lower lips opened, as if he just wanted to say something, something in his defense. He watched Kanda unblinking, dead.

"I...um...Of course...n..not..." Then he suddenly laughed, more like mumbled the sound out, chocking. He lowered his eyes, still unblinking. Kanda jerked up, twitching at the sound of the falling chair. The boy raised his arms in front of his chest, as if shielding from a hit.

"Brat, don't tell me…" Allen weakly managed to smile, or better said twitch the corners of his mouth, still backing away. His face shuddered as if he had a spasm, eyes searching for mushrooms on the carpet.

"I, um… I have to…umm, go. Yes, I have to… um, go play the …um, piano. Yeah." He hit the wall with his back. Automatically assuming that the door was behind him, he pressed his hand to the wall, searching for a handle. Not finding what he was looking for he finally looked up, meeting Kanda's shocked eyes, just for a fraction of second, before discovering the door.

Just in that second, Kanda saw what he never had seen before. The boy's eyes were broken, shamed and dead with pain. Combined with that smile of his, his face became an ugly, repugnant mask. It made Kanda tremble. A shut sound of a door snapped him like a whip. The man darted out of the room, mentally shouting. There it was, the brat's room. Tch, shut. He hit it once with his fist. Silence.

"Open, brat." He growled, hitting it the second time. The door slowly creaked. A click and Kanda was inside. The boy was shaking next to the piano.

"K-Kanda-san, I ne-need to practice, I real-" Kanda stopped, having no idea of what to do next. He slowly approached the boy, unsure of his actions. Allen watched the man with fear. Was he going to hit him, name him _those _names, or, what could be much worse, throw him out of his house?

"Ka-kanda-san, I…I didn-" Kanda interrupted, firmly grabbing the small boy by his shoulder.

"Get up. Get dressed. I'm giving you five seconds." Allen slumped on the floor. His mind was blank, not able to react. His worst fears were slowly materializing, like at some freakish horror show. The man let his shoulder go, turning his face to the boy.

"Take your winter jacket too."

_______

The car stopped at the train station. The snow was somehow getting inside through invisible cracks, making people curse, spit on the floor, and break their ribs, slipping on their own frozen saliva. Allen walked half dead, still feeling the man's warm fingers through his mitten. He was going to abandon him. Who would want an… an used… He stumbled, not knowing what he was called. A whore? They usually called women that… A prostitute? But he wasn't selling himself. So he could not call himself that. He bit his lip, feeling Kanda's fingers leaving him, probably to get him a ticket. A used…person. He still was a person, right?

"Stop dozing off, stupid brat. We're going inside!" The boy snapped from his thoughts. He clenched Kanda's fingers, like they were the last things with Hope stuck on them. Kanda stopped and looked down, feeling his hand slowly turning blue from blood not getting in.

"Brat? What the…" At this very second the flood of people pushed them inside of the open doors of the train, stuffing the machine with bodies. Allen almost yelled in despair, feeling those fingers getting away, along with his mitten.

"Kanda-san! Ka.." He was painfully pushed against the window, muffing his cry with someone's coated back.

"Brat, what the hell are you doing?! Come here, Moyashi, _this_ is our compartment!" Allen cried out, desperately pushing the people away. Kanda did not leave him, he did not abandon him! He was just a few feet away, showing the tickets!

"Kanda-san!" Kanda was pushed into the small room by the boy slamming himself into his abdomen. He almost chocked, sensing his scrawny arms around his neck. He was heavy, dammit! Kanda tried to push the boy away, but that made him more determined to choke the life out of him.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU…YOU STUPID BEAN SPROUT!" Allen slowly let him go, hiding his arms behind him, as if denying the previous movement.

"I'm sorry…" Kanda rubbed his throat. Damn, it hurt! Did he have thorns for fingers or something?

"No you're not! You're just a stupid bean sprout, and always will be! That is your official title!" Allen bit his lip furiously, trying to hold the tears inside. Kanda was furious, Kanda was yelling, he was calling him bean sprout, and he was here… He didn't run away, he never called him disgusting. He was here, close, warm and real and he wasn't going anywhere.

"One more time I'm catching you doi-"

"Kanda san, thank you!" The man stopped rubbing his neck. He looked at the boy a bit confused. Allen smiled, feeling utterly happy. He sat on the sofa only now realizing they were in the first class cubicle. They even had flowers here…

"For what?" Allen breathed on the window, drawing on the foggy surface. He wrote his name, thinking hard about spelling. Kanda tcheed, getting out of his long heavy coat. When he forgot he asked a question, the answer came to him via a murmur.

"For existing." Tch. That idiot never made sense. Still…

"Brat, are you hungry?" Allen turned to him, hopeful and expecting. He nodded rapidly, too fast to even count how many times he hit his chin in the chest. Kanda smirked, taking out a duffel bag. In a few seconds the table was full and Allen was imitating a hamster, stuffing both cheeks with food. Kanda watched him eating, supporting his face with an arm. The train moved like a huge heart, having its own rhythm, way, and soul. His eyelids were heavy now, weighting at least a few hundred pounds. Damn, he was not hungry anymore. The kid wasn't. Tch. He hated this kind of silence. The brat was eyeing him expectantly as if he was supposed to say something. Crap. Was he?

"Kanda-san, where are we going?" FINALLY no silence. Kanda sighed, thinking how to answer.

"I have a cottage a bit farther than the outskirts of the city. You have a week vacation. Put these two facts together and make a conclusion." Allen let his jaw hit the table.

"YOU HAVE A COTTAGE?! ASIDE FROM THAT EXPENSIVE APARTMENT? JUST HOW RICH ARE YOU?!?!" The man raised one brow. He decided not to mention that he had another two houses given under rent to a pair of bankers.

"I'm a lawyer, brat. That says a lot." Allen consumed the new information carefully, masticating every bit of every word.

"What kind of lawyer are you?" Then Allen snickered, amused by a strange idea. "I bet you're not a family lawyer. I can't see you-"

"I'm a corporate lawyer." Allen blinked, having no idea what that meant.

"A corporate lawyer defends a company, usually an insurance company." Allen furrowed his brows.

"You're defending an insurance company?" Kanda shook his head negatively, swallowing a yawn.

"I defend a car company, brat." Allen nodded understandingly.

"And that's how you got that expensive apartment." Kanda nodded too, yawning sleepily. Damn, yesterday was a hard day…

"Mm-mmm…" Allen stared at the now sleeping on the table man. The window let inside a few snowflakes that kept piling up on that dark hair. Allen moved rapidly and efficiently, so that in a few minutes the window was closed and the man was softly snoring on the bed.

The boy carefully took off Kanda's shoes, understanding for the first time how big the man was. Now that he was sleeping… Allen sat on the floor, staring at Kanda's sleeping face. He had long eyelashes. His lips weren't so tight. He was breathing through the mouth. Allen shyly touched his jaw, feeling the fine hair under his finger. He hasn't shaved from yesterday. His bangs fell on the high pillow, revealing the high forehead.

Allen smiled softly, realizing how innocent and simple the man appeared to be when sleeping. Just like a teenager. Allen inquiringly watched the man, as if hoping his face could tell his age. How old was he? Kanda never told his age. Not that the kid asked. He didn't dare to. Yet, there was a way…

He stealthily touched Kanda's coat, in a half a second drawing out his wallet. Oh, so much cash! And a dozen of plastic cards. License, license…Ah, there it was. Allen gaped at the document. Twenty eight. Kanda was twenty eight. Allen plopped on the floor heavily, like a Buddha statue. The man hardly looked like twenty THREE. Did he have an elixir of youth or something? Is _**that**_ how he made his money? Oh! What an important revelation! He threw at the sleeping man a glance with a newfound respect. Putting the wallet back at its rightful place, he climbed Kanda's bed, making himself a nest out of a blanket and pillow near Kanda's feet. This way, he will sense anything, even if the man decided to leave in the middle of the night (Not mentioning the kicks he will get.)

____

Kanda woke up feeling refreshed and awaken. He slowly raised his head, listening attentively at the night sounds. The train stopped somewhere in the woods, picking up lost souls (aka: tourists), and sounds of the wild. A few paces, and he opened the window, letting in the snow and wind. Huh, the moon was out, watching him like a lovely Cyclops.

Tch. How cold it was, feeling the hard wood floor against his bare feet. Damn. Where the hell were his socks?! Damn, he hit his toes in one leg of the bed. Tch, the second bed was empty, screamingly white and bare. Where the hell was the brat?! He scrutinized the room and it cowered under his glare.

There! Tch. The hell! He was THERE?! But… He chuckled, crossing his arms at an attempt of holding the amusement at its place. He lifted the kid, putting Allen's head on his shoulder. He could feel his soft breath on his cheek, warm and ticklish. Hn, children could be tolerable if they were knocked out, dead, or sleeping. The runt shifted his arms around Kanda's neck, mumbling in his sleep. Kanda closed his eyes, accepting the embrace. Who knows how many misfortunes this kid endured?

Putting him on the bed, Kanda slowed down, ruffling his silver locks. What kind of beast could touch this boy in other ways than a parental one? Tch. Kanda stifled a jolt of anger and pain. He sat next to the sleeping brat, making the bed moan. The boy murmured in his sleep, the moon casting an eerie light on his dormant face. The red pentagram was now very well visible, evilly biting the flesh. Kanda frowned, touching carefully the scar. How much pain did he endure? How much pain will he suffer because of people's stupidity and envy? Tch. And the worst thing was that the biggest and the worst scars the brat received were caused by him, Kanda.

He scowled, watching the peaceful face. Bastards. He covered his face with the palms, feeling anger twist his features. He was only a kid. Just a brat. Who would be so sick… Damn, this wasn't going anywhere. He heavily sighed, feeling worn out just by thinking. Tch. Damn mongrels.

"Kanda-san? You're up already?" The kid was watching him sleepily, with his hair exploding statically. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't sleepy anymore. Kanda softly chuckled, his anger miraculously venting away.

"It was you who fell asleep, runt." Allen stared, quizzically touching is lip. He shook his head, disagreeing with Kanda's statement.

"Really?" He jumped on the floor, tripping on the small carpet. Kanda caught him by the shirt, pulling him close. He won't let him get hurt again, dammit. Even if he'll—

"Kanda-san… You're crushing me…" Kanda let him go slowly, as if afraid of breaking his small frame. He sat straight, getting the bangs out of his eyes. Tch, he'll have to cut them soon, or he'll die blind. Allen watched him with mixed feelings, taken aback by the sudden catharsis.

"Kanda san, are you sick?" Tch. What a simpl-

He shut his internal monologue up, feeling a small cold hand on his forehead. The boy shyly watched the man shake his head negatively. Kanda was acting differently. He wouldn't permit him touch himself so easily. Just like Lavi told him, quote: 'Yuu-chan was born with a stick up his ass!'

"Come here, brat." Allen approached, still questioning the man's intentions. Kanda pointed at a sofa, giving him a hot cup of cocoa, miraculously taken out from the duffel bag. Perhaps he had a thermos or something... He slowly sipped the brown liquid, feeling it rumble sat next to him, drinking the eternal bergamot tea.

"Kid, who had you?" The boy almost dropped his cup. Being caught at the moment between two sips, he coughed the cocoa out. He rapidly got up, putting noisily the cup on the table. Kanda stared mercilessly. He had to know.

"Kanda-san," the boy calmly started," I am not comfortable with the question. I beg your pardon, but it is two o'clock, and I really need to sleep." The man sneered. The boy's voice, manner of speaking and ever that calmness and confidence were sickeningly fake.

"Brat, I need to know." Allen turned toward him, holding his head high. He was stifling a flicker of anger.

"Kanda-san, I will not speak about that. Good nig-"

"What the hell, kid! I told you: spill!" The boy narrowed his eyes. He was looking like a pissed off cat. Even his fists clenched, supporting his position.

"Kanda-san," In his voice appeared soft, yet metallic notes Kanda never heard before. "I will not speak about that. I have no desire, you have no business." Kanda fought the urge to kill the defiant brat.

"Allen," he growled,"I do have business and you better have desire in a second or else..." The boy smiled, cocking his head. His eyes changed. Metallic, hard, gray, they resembled the eyes of a hardened adult.

"I am truly sorry, Kanda-san. I really can't." Kanda brusquely got up, grabbing Allen by the collar. The boy didn't even fight. He was smiling mockingly, killing every trace of sanity in Kanda's mind. The adult was gritting his teeth. He didn't want to hit him, yet he could't make him speak any other way, and it seems that the brat was very aware of it. Kanda let him fall on the floor, angry at himself. The boy got up, still carefully keeping his distance. Kanda stumbled to the bed, throwing his shirt on the floor. To hell with the kid, to hell with his past. he would just create white hairs and destroyed nerves. Damn.

"Kanda-san?" Allen's voice was carefully coordinated. The man did not turn to him, preferring to stare at the wall of his eyelids.

"Mmm?" The kid opened his mouth to say more, yet...He murmured softly, feeling indebted to explain his behavior.

"I really can't tell you. It is too shameful. I don't want you to know something so lowly about me." Kanda finally turned toward him.

"Why?" Allen stared at the invisible gnomes that were dancing on the carpet.

"You'll hate me if you knew..." Kanda scoffed. He sat up, dropping the blanket off the bared shoulders.

"I already hate you brat, so it can't get any worse. Well?" Allen hesitantly opened his mouth, turning away. He was ready to speak. Kanda tensed, ready to hear the name he was going to chase till the hell materialized. Three. Two. One.

"It w-"

"GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ON THIS SNOWY DAY THE TEMPERATURE IS TEN UNDE-"

Kanda looked murderously at the crushed speaker. The boy looked relieved at the speaker.

The speaker looked dead.

* * *

I know. I am still torturing Allen. It is four in the morning and I am still writing. Tch. I think now I am OC. If you find stupid speling, blame someone else. I really need to sleep. Snooooooooore.....


	16. Pets and people are the same

Ch 16

________________**Pets Resemble The Owners, Or So They Say**________

"Brat, come along, stop staring at those stupid puppets! Oi, are you listening?" Allen unglued his nose from the vitrine. The shop was just next to the train station, small, strident, a typical tourist spot. Not that there were tourists. Besides him and Kanda there was only an enamored couple that had no eyes for anything else than each other's wallet.

Tch. How long was that brat going to take?! Has he never seen a cheap souvenir's store before?! And an outdated one on top of being just…useless?

"Oi, what are you doing there? It is just a stupid sto-"

"Look, cactuses! They're so…hedgehog-ish!" Kanda slapped his forehead. Why, why in the world must he deal with somebody else's stupidity?!

"It's cacti, brat. Cacti, not cactuses. And they're spiny, thorny or spiky, not hedgehog-ish. I don't think that word even exists. Oi, are you listening to me?" The brat's eyes were locked on the glass. He stopped scanning the whole place, eyeing a single object with a frightening precision. Tch, what the hell was he-

"He's yellow!" Allen pointed at a cactus that was put aside by the vender. Still not abandoning the cactus of his attention, Allen tugged Kanda's gloved hand. "Look, Kanda-san, all the cactuse—cacti are green, except for this one!" Kanda stared, stifling a yawn. He drowsily looked at the old, badly covered up pots with thorny bodies inside, occasionally decorated with a glued, fake flower. Ah, there it was. A twenty five cents tag was attached to an old cracked plastic pot. It barely grew to be of the size of a small onion. Tch. Such monstrosity. It was colored into a disgusting yellow, more like a sick skin color. Was that an abnormality of pigments or something?

"And he's small…" Allen mumbled, saddened for some reason. Kanda watched him closely. Well, it was better than staring at the lovey-dovey couple who were feeling each other's butt. Tch. The brat was bonding the tip of his nose with the glass, longingly eyeing the cacti. Gh, it couldn't be helped.

"Do you want one?" Allen's face shot up, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Do I want one?" He repeated; then looked at the tips of his boots, finding them fascinating. "I guess…" he mumbled, ashamed for some reason. Tch. Kanda exasperatedly rolled his eyes.

"Then PICK one!" The damn brat stuttered as if though he just saw Kanda dance on a pole.

"C-Can I?!" Kanda poked his forehead, irritated.

"Do I have to repeat EVERYTHING?" Allen shook his head so hard his hat fell off. His silver hair was mixing with the falling snow, making his head look like a huge snowflake in the dim evening light. Kanda chuckled inwardly, pushing the store's dirty door inside, helping the small runt get in. Tch. It was dusty, dirty and just worthless.

The vender, an ancient, two toothed, old sack of fat lazily rolled to the counter, glaring at the entered man and boy with an air of superiority.

"Good evening, sir!" Allen smiled in anticipation. "I would like to buy a cactus!" The sack waved his folds of skin just to move his head. He made a minimum motion to show the direction where the cacti were dusting. Allen jumped victoriously to the window, glaring at the fleshy plants. Kanda slowly approached, watching brat's choice with a well hidden curiosity.

"I want this one!" He pointed at that skin colored bump with five needles. Kanda sighed, closing his eyes with a defeated moan.

"Brat, that thing is sick, small, weak, and just plain ugly. Why in the HELL would you want that chunk of leprosy?!" Allen stubbornly shook his head. Maybe he didn't know what leprosy was…

"I choose this one. This one is good!" Kanda groaned, amazed with his stupidity. He pointed at a big, green cactus with a brush of needles. It had a six dollar tag attached.

"Look here, this one is good. It'll live long. And it seems that this actually was taken care of. Stop being stubborn and-"

"Kanda-san." Allen looked at him openly, as he never did before. His eyes were serious and a bit sad. Kanda sighed again, nodding. The vender shook his layers of fat, gluttonously biting into a burger.

"I really want this one." Allen suddenly lifted the plant, unintentionally brushing it against the counter. He gasped, watching a needle fall on the messy floor. Kanda snickered.

"This thing will die before we get home, brat! Just take the-" The boy shielded the petty plant with his gloved hand.

"No! I'll take care of it! It won't die!" His voice was rasp. He glanced at Kanda, sending him a reproachful look. Kanda stopped grinning. The brat was serious. Oh well. It will be fun to see him struggle with the balding flower. Allen dug in his pockets, taking out a quarter.

_____________________

"Told you!" Kanda put his slippers on, slowly sneaking out of the heavy winter coat. Allen sat on the floor, still dressed. He took his mitten off, regretfully staring at his hand. Three needles from the cactus were now pricking his fingers. The smallest, puniest needle was still topping the pale flower, pathetic in its very existence.

"Oh, come on, undress! You're making a mess on the floor!" Allen absentmindedly stared at his feet. The thawing snow was stuck to his boots, creating a dirty puddle on the warm, wooden floor.

Kanda's 'cottage' was in fact a large house with a blue roof at a side of a forest. It was spacious, yet cold and somehow lonely. Just like Kanda. The boy sighed, putting the cactus on the floor, careful not to break the last needle. He smiled at the pale blob, plopping on the carpet next to it. This house was very dark.

"Dolt, why did you die at the entrance?! Come inside, idiot, you'll catch a cold!" Allen carefully stepped in the living room, shyly craning his neck. He was holding his cactus. Kanda silently extended his hand, holding a hot cup of cocoa. His hair was down. The boy stared at that rare sight, envying the man's tired beauty. His hair grew even longer now, covering his back entirely in ink threads. It was heavy, it was uncomfortable, but for some strange reason the man held unto his hair with an admirable stubbornness. Was there a reso-

"What are you staring at?" Allen snapped out of the thought, shifting the weight of his body unto the other leg.

"I…um..." he mumbled, trying to sound veritably intelligent. Kanda scoffed, pointing at the table near the fireplace.

"Put that pus blob here." The boy scowled. Kanda aggressively raised one brow. The war was declared.

"He is NOT a pus blob!" He gingerly placed the said blob on the table, away from Kanda. The man crossed his arms, snickering at the boy's anticipated reaction.

"He? It's a flower, idiot. It doesn't have gender!" Allen snapped at the man, his voice strident like a piglet's.

"I am NOT an idiot! I'm Allen! A-L-L-E-N!" He was screeching loudly, making Kanda cringe and mockingly cover his ears.

"I bet that is the only thing you can spell right." By the brat's face he could see that he hit a sensitive point. Allen bit his lip with eyes full of fury.

"Liar! I can spell just perfectly! I can spell even your name!" Kanda's face grew serious in that very second.

"Don't even think about it, bra-"

"E-D-I-O-T" The boy triumphantly elaborated, haughtily watching Kanda's stupefied expression.

"E? Perhaps you meant I?" Allen blinked, then looked at his toes. The he lifted his face, eyeing Kanda doubtfully. Kanda opened his mouth, rounding the lips to make sounds.

"I-D-I-O-T." Then he laughed quietly, pointing at Allen's waist. On top of proving himself a bad speller, the boy found his zipper undone. The brat flushed, clenching his fists. He didn't win the battle, not mentioning the war. How did Kanda do it, argue so skillfully, not even raising his voice? He hmped, turning his head away with a jerk of silver locks, pretending Kanda wasn't there. The man watched him, moving only his irises. The brat was amusing. He had guts.

"Kanda san, what name is good for a cactus?"Allen suddenly asked, trying to get away from that embarrassing silence. Kanda sat in a sofa placed in front of the fireplace. The only thing he wanted now was some orange fire. He raised his brow at the strange question, getting up and putting a few logs inside the black mouth.

"What? Do you want to NAME that thing? You're wacked, kid. Plants aren't named, only pets are." Allen scowled. He threw a glance at the pallid glob with one spike.

"I want to name it." Kanda rolled his eyes. He adjusted the log, stuffing a piece of paper in a convenient opening.

"And I want a hot cup of tea." He sighed, watching the kid pout and stubbornly strut away. Tch. Stupid runt. He curled in the sofa, covering his legs with a quilt. He dropped his head on one side, his half lidded eyes falling on the cactus. Tch. How unhealthy.

"You want to be named?" he murmured, annoyed that he even thought about speaking with an inanimate object. He sighed, closing his eyes, waiting to sink into a corporal Nirvana.

"He does, Kanda san!" Allen shouted above his ear. Jerking away Kanda fell on the floor, tangled in the colorful quilt. He tried to yell something really offensive yet his tongue tangled too, making him blubber like a fool.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Allen giggled putting a cup on the table.

"You wanted a cup of tea, did you not? Now, I'll name the cactus!"Kanda gaped, watching the boy with a mix of annoyance and wonder. The runt returned the gaze, not quite getting it. He bent, extending one hand to the infuriated adult on the floor.

"Are you okay, Kanda-san? I'm sorry for making you fall…" He still smiled, ignoring, or perhaps not even seeing Kanda's stunned . All he could do was smile. Kanda stared at the brat's extended palm. It was pallid, fragile, sharp. It was incredibly small too. It was so small it hurt. How on earth did the brat survive in the streets?

"Kanda-san, what's wrong? Is it dirty or something?" Kanda slowly got up, placing the quilt on the small sofa. The brat lowered his hand, rubbing it attentively. No, there wasn't dirt on it. Then why did Ka-

"Are you sleepy?" The man spoke quietly, facing the fireplace. Allen looked up, trying to penetrate the man's willowy back.

"No, I slept all day in the train. I don't think I will need to sleep the next sixteen hours!" He laughed weakly, trying to dissipate the heavy atmosphere. Kanda nodded, sat down on the sofa, once again covering his legs with the quilt. He sighed heavily, calling the boy with a hand motion.

"You can name it-- him…TimCampy, if you want. It was the name of an annoying cat Lavi gave me. That damned thing died the second day." Allen approached the sofa, grinning.

"You said that th-" Kanda tiredly dismissed his words.

"I know what I said. You have to think for yourself. You can't rely on me all the time, believing me blindly. I still don't get how you are still alive with that stupid naivety of yours. People are not that kind, brat, damn, they are not kind at all. I can understand now why Cross held unto you with his damn claws. You are easy to manipulate, easy to brainwash, easy to…have. It was him, right?"

Allen froze still, eyeing the tired man with shock. How did he know? Who told him that?!

"And I bet the reason was foolish. Tch, brat, you are such a stupid creature." Kanda paused, opening his eyes and staring at the fire. Allen stood motionless, aimlessly tugging a strand of his hair. He could feel ant like movement crawling up his legs. He shifted his weight on the other foot.

"I don't get you, brat. I don't get how you can trust me, after all you went through. Damn, I have known people like you, victims from their very diapers. Those bastards grew up hating everyone and everything. I have never seen more damned souls in my whole life, and believe me, I have seen a LOT." He sighed, lowering his entire body on the sofa, head on the arms of the furniture. As always, he did not fit. His legs were hanging on one side of the sofa's arms.

"What are you standing there, brat? Aren't you cold? I bet you are; no one used this house in three years, since I bought it. I think to install a heating system here. Well, the fireplace's nice…" Allen gazed at the man, softly trying to dissipate in the dark shadow of the sofa.

"Oi, brat, are you listening? I told you to come here! I don't need a sickly bastard on my hands during the only week I get off this year! And it'll be Christmas soon, just three days away!" Allen slowly stumbled to the man, sliding to the floor. He could barely hold himself together. How could Kanda speak of something so disgusting and dirty with such easiness? It was almost mocking…

"But I believed." He murmured, hiding his face in the knees. Even his voice was abandoning him. Kanda watched the top of his head with confusion.

"What the hell are you talking abou—Ah, I see…" Then he turned on one side, so that his nose was almost touching the sofa arm. The brat was sitting close to the man, on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"What do you mean-- you believed?" Allen responded, his words muffled by the knees.

"I believed that one day I will have a family. I believed that. That is why I chose to trust Mana and Cross. I thought-" He silenced himself, just to speak again, fainter and powerless, "-I thought maybe they…they could…" Kanda frowned. So he brat wasn't completely oblivious to his stupidity.

"But that's-"

"Stupid, I know. Yet…I am really grateful." The man jolted up, angered by this submissiveness to fate.

"They USED you!! They—"

"Through them I met you." The boy suddenly interrupted. He lifted his head, and his hair caught the color of the flames. His eyes glittered softly, before he closed them. The fire played on the dark gray eyelashes. "That is the best thing happened to me in my entire life. It was worth it." Kanda stared, wordless. He could not believe that this brat, this child could think this way. He was stunned by his confidence in his own words. The brat wasn't the type of people who view their life as a half empty glass. For him it was half full. Yet…

"Do you even understand what you are saying? You're THANKING those bastar-"

"I don't. I am giving them credit. There are no people completely evil, or rotten. They have SOME humanity left, always. That is why I choose to believe."

Kanda sat in the dark, looking sadly at the dying flames. It was getting colder. The kid slowly got up, illuminating the place with a dim, silver light. He smiled guiltily.

"Kanda-san, I think I'll have to go to sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open." He paused, touching his hair. "And... You asked me why I chose that cactus…" Kanda stood up, nodding. He'll have to think which room to put the brat in.

"I chose it because it is a spitting image of me." Kanda looked at the cactus. That needle was perkily growing upward. "It is just like you said: Ugly, weak, small and sick. That's what I am." Allen suddenly giggled, making the man shiver. "It even matches me in color!" Kanda felt as if the air became ten times hotter. It was damn suffocating.

"You are not that…thing!" He murmured, unable to keep himself restrained anymore. It hurt too much. For being such a fool. "That thing is damned to die. I bet the shopkeeper didn-"

"It'll live!" Allen smiled widely. "I lived! Because of you!" He laughed openly now, making Kanda smile unconsciously.

Tch. Such simplicity.

He really wanted to smack him.

Hard.

_____________________________________

I have met TimCampy horses, rabbits, canarie, dogs, cats, fish, stuffed bears, umm...I was left with two options: dinosaurs or cacti. I chose cacti. By the way, Kanda is TOTALLY wrong: There are two spellings for the plural of cactus. Cacti & Cactuses. Cacti is from latin, so it's much cooler. Kanda's cool, so it makes sense.


	17. Burn all the bridges when going in

_____________Burn all the bridges behind when going into vacation_________________

The morning came unexpected, like death. It even disguised itself as death, frowning wickedly, covering the nonexistent sun. Kanda frowned. His body complained about the mediocre size of the sofa. He could feel the soreness of his lower back sending painful electric impulses into his drowsy brain. Plus, he couldn't feel his left leg. It had to be somewhere. Tch. He turned face up, breathing in the morning air. From a closed window. Crap. It was too cold in here. He sat up on the bed, ughing and trying to get the hellishly long hair out of the face. Tch. He needed to turn the heater on. Damn. The only heater he had was the fireplace. How could he be so stupid, buying a house without a central heating system?

The sofa exhaled, letting the man go. The window glass reflected a tall, willowy figure with dark features. It would have reflected more if the figure didn't approached it, looking down on the world. Tch. Snow. He threw a glance at the table. The little cactus, prematurely bald, stared boldly back. Tch. It'd better live. He grunted getting up, trying to remember where the kitchen was. It was his third winter here, by himself. Ah, wait. He brought the brat this time. So, his first time spending his one week of vacation with another human. How bothersome. He'd need to bring another towel. He shuddered, looking regretfully at the blanket that crawled under the sofa. Damn cloth.

The kitchen was cold. It was clean and crispy, like a freshly cut cucumber. Kanda glanced at the clock, making sure he wasn't killing his habits. Oh, five to five. Some progress. He was getting soft lately. With the brat around he had no time to practice. Well, that should change now. He yawned, instinctively trying to cover the open mouth. Then the hand stopped midway. The hell! Nobody could see him now! He yawned heartily, feeling two wet drops at the corners of his eyes. Good. He hasn't done this in a long time. The kettle hummed, creating a homey atmosphere, ants crawling on Kanda's legs. He sat on a chair, trying to remember what he needed to do. Right. Shower.

___

"Kanda-san?" Allen slowly opened his eyes, lethargically stumbling out of bed. He could still feel the soft numbness of his dreams in the head, making him drowsy and stupid. He opened his mouth, feeling a foul miasma. Ugh. He had to brush his teeth. Fast. Why did those tooth pastes yell they protected the breath 24 hours around? It was a dirty lie. Yeah. Extortion. He indolently paced toward the door, hitting his toes in the process. What the … Ow. He jumped around, holding his leg. That woke him up.

He heard the kettle whistle. Ah. Tea with bergamot. He could sense the refreshing smell in the air. He closed his eyes, imagining a white kitchen where Kanda's hair stuck out at odd angles, black and pine smelling. He imagined a small teapot with a Japanese design, filled with a greenish-gray crumbling weed. Bergamot and green tea. That's what Kanda drinks. And strawberry milk for him, with the most colorful straw. Where did Kanda get them, anyway? And what was this room? It didn't look like the apartment. It had only a bed in it. The walls were bare. And here was a withered plant in a corner. Ah, that's right, he came in Kanda's forest house, or something like that.

"Cold…" Allen shivered, searching for a bathroom. He jumped from one leg on the other, clenching his arms and hitting his teeth together. Was there no heating? Ah, right, Kanda said something about that. He'd have to install the heatin—

"Brat, get up! It's five thirty already! You'll grow moss on your head if you sleep any longer!" Kanda's voice was cold and low and it etched his mind like the taste of the watermelon. He could hear it from the second floor. The stairs were high and he was standing on the very top of them. Allen imagined --as he did it all the time-- getting down, then tangling in his own pajamas and falling into those corners, hitting his face. He shuddered, gripping the balustrade tighter. Kanda's voice was now threatening him. A few minutes later he was sitting on that tall chair, oddly resembling the one at their house. Their house. _Their_ house. He paused, looking profoundly at the small porcelain cup in his hand.

"Oi, brat, why aren't you eating?" Kanda was sitting in front of him, hair on his shoulders, lips thin like two knife blades. His eyes had dark circles around them, making him look like a student in the morning of grand exam. Those little details made Kanda familiar, recognizable, and somehow…symbolic to what Allen thought a proper adult was. Yup: severe, no nonsense, mature—

"If you don't get out of this house NOW, I will HANG you by your damn legs and BEAT your sorry ASS with a steel pipe!" Huh? What was he—

Red hair. One green eye. That lopsided bright smile. Allen let the straw leave his mouth, and jumped on the floor. Lavi was here. He was standing at the door, with a big packet in his arms and a huge suitcase that revealed his poorly packed underwear, letting one corner outside. It was green and had red hearts on it.

"Lavi-san!" Allen felt a giddy sensation in his stomach. This man was Kanda's best friend, he was the only one whose existence Kanda acknowledged. He did acknowledge it indeed. Kanda was in front of him, yelling. Lavi slowly wiped the flying saliva off of his face. When did he enter? Wait, what was he doing here?! The fire head grinned at the boy, scratching the back of his head.

"Yah, I couldn't find this place, ya know! Allen chan~, here's fer ya!" He threw him the packet, making the boy fall on his behind. Kanda frowned lifting a finger and pointing it at the packet.

"If that is porn, I will perso—"

"Yuu-chaaaan! Don' be so revolting!" He leaned on the man, trying to pat his head. Kanda murderously lifted a sleeper, ready to kill a human sized cockroach. Allen expectantly stared at Kanda, as if asking permission to open the box. Kanda was concentrated on Lavi now. He was gripping the yellow sleeper as if that thing could magically dispose of the nuisance. Lavi smiled and turned to Allen, completely ignoring the fearsome sleeper. Kanda narrowed his vision field. He had questions, dammit, and he wanted responses. Now!

"What are YOU doing HERE?" Lavi didn't even move. He was bent to the boy's ear, trying to explain something…suspicious. Then he smirked, throwing a glance at Kanda. The man smacked the grinning one with the slipper. He could feel his perfect day dying with the arrival of this…this…walking bubonic plague!

"Ow, Yuu-chan, it hurts ya know!" Lavi stuck his tongue out. Kanda gritted his teeth.

"I believe I told you once. DON'T CALL—" Lavi raised his palm is a very pacifistic way, nodding understandingly. His eye was closed, an unusual seriousness plastered across his features. "I know, I know. I won't call ya Yuu-ch—" Kanda grabbed him by the collar, snarling at his face. Lavi nervously giggled. Kanda hit his teeth together, just like a pissed off bulldog.

"How did you get here, Lavi-san?" Lavi pointed at the door and stuck his tongue out making Kanda loose his cool. He was such a kid.

"Allen-chan, " Lavi groaned trying to un-grip his undignified body from Kanda's blood thirsty claws, "Ya should go and see what I brought ya; me and Yuu-cha—OW! We'll come later!" He ducked, avoiding a flying chair. "Ya'll see sumthin' cool, I promise!" Allen eagerly nodded, and grabbing the blanket jumped up the stairs, two steps at once.

_______________

"So." A heavy black packet was alluringly lying on the table. Kanda glanced at the brownish paper, scrutinizing it. Lavi watched him grimly. His lips still twitched up, making the usual grin become a washed out parody of happiness.

"So." He sighed heavily, irritating the brunet with his reiteration. He sat on the margin of the table, crossed his arms and threw an expectant glance at Kanda.

"Ain't ya gonna open it?" Kanda shifted his attention for a fraction of a second. Then he huphned and started to rip the coarse paper. And he stopped, twitching his fingers away from the paper.

"You read it, right?" Lavi chuckled, smiling with one corner.

"Yeah, right. Ya'd kill tha poo' ol' me if I did it. An' besides—" Kanda interrupted him impatiently with a movement of the head, spreading the hair across his face. Tch. Damn bangs.

"You read it. Now, tell me the situation in less than thirty words. It's bothersome to read that shit." Lavi raised his brows, amused— no, intrigued by the man's behavior.

"Ya mean, like, ya wanna 'ear it from me?" Kanda didn't answer, choosing to throw a few logs from the corner into the fire. It was gradually getting warmer.

"Well, let's see… I talked to Johnny." He nodded affirmatively, approving his own actions. Then he started twirling a red lock of hair.

"Allen chan was adopted by Mana when he was, like, six. They lived in London, ya know. That's in Britain, man. I guess that's why his accen—"

"Screw your commentaries!" Kanda snarled, hitting the table with a fist. His knuckles were white. Lavi sighed tiredly.

"'K, 'k. He lived in Engalnd, like, 'till he turned ten. It seems that that Mana guy taught him quite a bit. He pushed everything he knew about the code into the kid, ya know." He rolled his head, clicking his tongue accusatively. Kanda frowned and sat darkly on the sofa. He did now about that already.

"And then," Lavi dryly coughed, attracting Kanda's attention, "and then 'e gave the kid to Cross." Kanda frowned painfully, biting his thumb. They had a contract, no?

"Gave?" Lavi nodded for the tenth time this day. Somewhere, on the second floor, he could hear a yell of excitement and Scooby-Doo intro music.

"Gave. Ya see, Yuu," he softly murmured, "sometimes powerful gangs do this kind of crap. They find a 'capable' person, train him without telling why or for who he will do shit." He sighed, letting his head touch the chest. "They were in this together, from the start." Lavi left the table, joining Kanda on the sofa. They could hear Scooby Doo running on the second floor. The brunet jerked his head up, pushing Lavi into speaking. Again.

"Right, right. I looked around to find sumthing… som' info on Allen-chan's parents. And ya see…" Lavi stopped, his eyes falling on the cactus. Forgetting what he was doing, the man got up, touching the pale and bald vegetal body.

"Yuu-chan, ya should take care of your plants!" Kanda grimly glared. That freaking idiot.

"_What_ about his parents?" Lavi stared, not following. Then he gasped, finger in the air. The older man tcheed, massaging is temples.

"Yeah, right. The parents. Yeah. Just as you told me he told ya. A freakin' car accident. Yup. Except that they wer' in different cities. I know!" He held a finger up, a tired amazement on his face. " How can a car hit TWO related people in different cities, in the same night?!" Kanda's eyes narrowed at the allusion.

"Are you implying that it wasn't an accident?" Lavi's face darkened.

"I ain't implying nothing. It just…doesn't make sense, ya know. It's too…" He frowned searching for the word, "absurd…"

Both men silenced the moment, Lavi slowly caressing his own hair, and Kanda plainly staring at the floor. He did not even move a muscle. Lavi threw him a glance. Upstairs, he could hear Fred giving orders on which road the meddling kids should take. Kanda did not hear. He did not speak. He did not see. Lavi uncomfortably shifted, moving his long legs under the table.

"Yuu?" Kanda jolted, taken by surprise. He stared unblinkingly then sighed, rubbing his neck.

" And what happened then?" Lavi frowned. He intertwined his fingers, pulling his knees to the chest, despite his age. Kanda drew a hand through his liberated hair.

"It just gets worse. I jus' don' get how the kid is still alive." Kanda nodded, agreeing with him. He had dark circles under his eyes, just like the time he was a student, and pulled all-nighters with him.

"The kid started workin' in a whore house two days after Cross took 'im in. 'e washed the sheets an' the underwear. Dirty job, man, that's one dirty job." Lavi eyed his feet. He moved the big toe, trying to make a hole in the sock. "Then… He assisted Cross, fer 'bout two years. I found sum records in the police files, ya know." He frowned, displeased to reveal something like this to Kanda.

"Stealin', gamblin', beggin', all nasty stuff like this…" Kanda got up, apparently finding the fire suddenly very appealing. "Yuu, maybe ya don' wanna hear 'bout this?" Lavi softly said. Kanda shrugged. He didn't care. He didn't even give a damn about this.

"Continue." Lavi sighed, seriously considering to tell something soothing, or something that would lighten Kanda's mood. Nothing came to mind. He was going to be blunt.

"Then… then police arrested Cross." Kanda abruptly turned to Lavi, wide-eyed. He even threw away the log he was going to put in the flames.

"They caught him? For what?" He sharply asked, almost nervously crossing his arms. Lavi let his face fall.

"He was arrested for placing a bet on a person. But Allen-chan denied, and the bastard got out. Simple as that." He clicked his fingers demonstrating the easiness with which everything happened.

"Denied what? What kind of bet?" Lavi cringed.

"Yuu-chan—" he was whining now, twisting his body in a strange way—"I really don' wanna talk 'bou—" Kanda glared at him with a growing irritation.

"Lavi." The younger man stared with a strange look in his eyes.

"Yuu, this ain't pretty. Don' blame me after ya kill someone." He stared, then frowned demanding a promise of anti-violence. Kanda sneered un-pacifistically.

"One booze-sucker challenged his manhood. That Cross guy's hair is longer than yours." Kanda frowned. He did not like being compared with a sick bastard. Lavi looked away.

"Well…As I told ya, he challenged his manhood." Lavi scratched his head, not knowing how to narrate further events. "Well, he… just proved it. On Allen. That his thing's working. He was too drunk. Everyone was. They called the police after—" Kanda let out a strange guttural noise, like the low rasp of a mad dog. Then he suddenly clenched his fist, slamming it into the stone frame of the fireplace. He could mentally see his knuckles, minutes ago white and smooth, now slowly covering with small, stinging bruises. He hit his fist again, somehow feeling pleasure in this pain. Lavi fell silent a long time ago, averting his eyes. He did regret telling this. He did. Scooby-Doo's laughter creepily hit the walls, creating a strange, hollow echo.

He knew Kanda from his college days. He remembered this long haired youth, glaring at the girls, slender, tall. The guys were envious of his looks, his style, even his major. He was going to be a surgeon, or so he said. Always cold, always aloof, he never let anyone penetrate that transparent shell of his. The only thing that changed was the length of his hair and his occupation. He was a lawyer now, and his hair got too long to be just a 'style' thing.

Lavi smiled softly, remembering Kanda's helplessness in college. The guys used to hide his shoes and underwear, to piss him off. And he got infuriated so many times. He never expected people to be so petty. He would swear and kick the walls, and yell at random people; but that attracted them to him, and he was even more miserable. Kanda had something about him, something cold and starling, but so alluring in his negative…ness.

"Lavi." The named man snapped from his thoughts and stared expectantly at Kanda, his mouth open and hanging. "Do you know where Cross is?" Lavi jumped up, shocked. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yuu, yu'rre not gonna—" Kanda turned to him. Lavi froze. His face was illuminated by the red fire, giving him a strange glint in his eyes. His hair was a mess, falling in his eyes, sharpening the oval of his face. The guy looked simply frightening. When he slightly opened his lips to speak, Lavi almost cringed, expecting him to drip poison or at least show some fangs.

"I need to find him—no, I _**must**_ find him." He pressed the word as if he wanted to make sure everyone understood what he meant. Lavi watched him with a dark fascination.

"Ya know, Yuu, I think I know why I like you so much." Kanda sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Please, don't go there again. I already told you. I made it clear years ago!" Lavi smiled, closing his eyes and making the sofa his bed.

"No, I know, Yuu. Ya'r very determined. Ya inspire easily other people. Ya give some kind of impression of power, of calmness, that makes others feel safe and…" He stopped, looking at Kanda. The man tiredly eyed him back. It was morning but he felt worn out and hollow. Yeah, he was getting soft.

"I can see why Allen-chan trusts ya." He smiled again, but not beaming out light and happiness and laughter; he smiled with one corner of his mouth, a smile that looked more like a jerk of sudden pain. Kanda looked at the ceiling, as if he could see the brat playing or reading or spelling, and half smiled, no, he curled up the corners of his mouth. It was always like that. He did it every time Lavi mentioned that kid. Sometimes it was irritating and sometimes… well, he had to live with it. He got up, still staring at Kanda.

"Yuu, can ya let me stay here for a few days?" He lowered his gaze, looking at Kanda's feet. They were big and bare, his toes long and white. He would be so beautiful if he were a woman, no, he was just … beautiful. As a man, as a person. Not handsome, not pretty, just beautiful. A beauty outside of male-female norms. The feet shifted, feeling antsy prickles on the knees.

"Why do you want to stay here? Don't you have work?" Kanda's voice was irritated, as if the man was facing another ridiculously stupid task. Lavi chuckled. Yuu was pretending to be cold. And he could do that well. He pulled this on all the girls that were courting him. They called him 'cold', 'bastard' and –here he could not retain a raffle of laughter- they called him 'dummy'. Kanda. Dummy.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Dummy. Hehe! Lavi almost snorted. Crap, he had to stop before Kanda took him seriously.

"Anyway, I think I have a spare bed. You can stay here as long as you want. Just-" he paused, turning away to put a log on the fire, "—just pick up after yourself. I don't like messy people." He sure didn't. In college he was the only one who insisted washing the floor every day. Lavi jumped up, trying to look and feel appreciative. The man said something like 'Whatever," and pointed at the kitchen. Lavi almost squealed. He knew it. Kanda wasn't a coldblooded bastard. He was just a… He paused, hardly able to contain the burst of laughter. Dummy. Hehe! Those girls sure were wacked.

"Lavi-san!" The man almost fell on the floor, gripping his heart.

" What the hell are ya doing here scaring the shit outta me? I could die, and ya'd be alone, alone without yer sexy, sexy teacher!" Allen stared, lost in his logic. He put a finger on his lower lip. That was a very dangerous habit. Lavi sighted.

"Lavi-san, thank you for the stuff you brought! Those yellow books are so easy to read! And I could solve that physics problem by myself!" His eyes glinted with a raw energy. He proudly extended his hands, holding a yellow book. "Physics for Dummies." Lavi chuckled.

"What 'bout the other books an' dvds? 'ave ya looked at them?" Allen nodded, eagerly explaining.

"I watched that Scooby-Doo thing. I can't understand how Velma can carry all of them at the same time _and_ run so fast." He pouted, impressed by his own stupidity. Lavi raised one brow.

"Looks like you have a mystery on your hands!" Allen stared up frowning. He heard the phrase somewhere. Ah. Freddy, the yellow-haired guy from Scooby-Doo. He smiled appreciatively. This man was so easy to talk to. He could tell him all his problems and not worry that he will be ridiculed or mocked.

"Well, we have an entire day out. What do ya wanna do?" Allen threw a glance at the window.

"I have never been in a forest before. Can we go outside?" The man shrugged. He paced away, looking down the stairs. Kanda was sitting on the sofa, reading the documents from the black packet. Lavi frowned. He didn't want to read it before. Why now? And he told him everything that was written there. Why bother to read? Did he not trust him?

The sun snuck inside, pouring its sick light on the seated man. Lavi watched him with regret. Allen was somewhere in his room, dressing for the outside weather. Lavi quietly sat on the highest step, looking down at the brunet. Kanda appeared to be so…fragile from up here. So helpless. Lavi put his head on his knees. That man was more helpless than he even realized. And now, he took a kid in. Another helpless kid.

"Lavi-san, are you Ok? You're pale! Do you feel sick?" Lavi shrugged, feeling a small hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don' feel sick." And he didn't lie. He didn't feel sick.

He just didn't feel anything.

_____________________________

I want to thank Chimera-Aly for becoming my Beta reader. I am so surprised she could catch the nuances and details and point it out. Thank you, Chimera-Aly! You did a fine job! ALso she gave me ideas for two short stories. I think I will post them at the end of next week. I have to prepare for the exams, and maintain my 4.0 GPA. It's tiresome, but I have a strange masochistical peasure in doing that.

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews and gives me Ideas! You guys are the best!!!!!!


	18. The Eve of the Christmas Eve

Ch 18

___________________________________The Eve of the Christmas Eve_________________________________

"Christmas? I 'ave no idea. I'm pretty sure Kanda won' be celebrating." Lavi pulled his hat lower, shielding his eye from the sharp, white rays of the winter sun. He looked up trying to obscure the source of the cutting light with a hand, but his palm was definitely narrower than the sun itself. Allen blinked a few times, trying to get a few sharp snowflakes out of his eyes.

"Doesn't celebrate Christmas? Why?" Lavi glanced down and smiled with a devilish grin.

"Why doncha ask him yourself? I mean, ya're pretty close, right?" Allen squeezed out a weak chuckle. He scratched his nose and then paused, catching Lavi's gaze.

"What?" Lavi raised one brow.

"Ya're not close?" The kid stopped violating his nose. He hid his hand into the pocket.

"Well, I respect Kanda and certainly am grateful for what he did, but close…" He chuckled again in a very un-childlike way. He paced through the immaculate ground, leaving a black trail behind him, just like a slug.

"I cannot talk to Kanda as I do with you, Lavi-san," he finally responded the unanswered question. Lavi's face became attentive, more than curious. It seemed that he was trying to read between the lines, the undertones of the voice, the position of the boy's figure, even guessing his mind. It seemed so, but maybe it wasn't necessarily so.

"Why do ya say that? Yuu is a reasonable dude; he's more mature than I'll ever be, not to mention he is way cooler than me." Allen shook his head, kicking a frozen lump of snow.

"I didn't mean it like this." He stopped brusquely, turning his face toward Lavi. The man stopped involuntarily, waiting for an outburst of cry, or maybe a muffled confession.  
"Lavi-san, let's make snow angels!" Yeah, right. Confession. He squeezed his eye, trying to get in the mood of preaching. As if!

The kid ran ahead then jumped into the snow, letting out a shrilly sound, like a screech of the train when it suddenly stops. He was dangling and jerking and swimming and drowning and laughing in the snow until he exhausted all the power out of his small frame. Then he sighed and propped his head with one hand, smiling with a red, red mouth, red because of the snow and the frost. And his cheeks were red, too red to be called red; they were radiating color, like a red Chinese lamp. He laughed loudly, spilling happiness and saliva, and Lavi could only stare at this raw emotion. The kid caught his gaze and arrested it for a long time, staring in the green iris.

Lavi felt a choking sound coming out of his throat, as if his mouth had been pregnant and was now ready to deliver. He suddenly nosedived in the pile of snow giving birth to a hoarse cry, a cry that would make every self respected Indian chief whiten with envy. The kid yelled back, leaping into another untouched pile, snuggling into it like a mole. Lavi followed, biting the pallid precipitation as if he wanted to punish it for its motionless laziness.

If they had looked up, they would've seen the sky, motionless and apathetic. They would've seen the whiteness of the impotent clouds, hanging there like stupid, tasteless decorations, just for the sake of it. They would've seen the bored wind with bad and wet breath that was snooping around, looking for some kind of company. They would've seen it all, but they haven't.

They saw only a whirl of red fire that was getting wetter by the moment, and the shrilly green of the fallen headband, and the soft blue of a small hat with a white pompon. They saw the violent and uncensored happiness in each other's face, and the raw and almost rude felicity in each other's soul. They were who they were; no masks, no dogmas, not even a constitution restricted their spirits. They yelled, and cried out, and screamed, and violated the stupid silence that gaped at them.

Then they fell into a strange lethargy, too happy and too overwhelmed to speak, or think, or exist. They felt big, too big for this tiny planet, too holistic and universal. They couldn't even think of a word that defined their emotion. They _were_ the world. They were the…

"I wish Kanda-san were here…" Allen murmured, letting out a content sight. He waived his arms through the snow, creating a shape of a molting angel. Then he curved his lips, silently staring at the sky.

It was getting too dark to see. Lavi got up and shook his hair getting it out of his eyes. He reached for the kid, trying to lift him by the armpits. Allen giggled and stood up, shaking the numbness off of his butt. It was time to go.

"Why can'cha talk to Yuu, Allen-chan? I mean, he's pretty sharp when it comes to issues of some sort!" Lavi pushed the boy between the shoulder blades, urging him to walk faster. It was getting dark so fast he couldn't believe it was only four o'clock.

"No, it's not that either," the boy murmured, stopping for good. "It's just…you know…" He stopped himself from saying more and carefully coughed in his mitten. "I just feel so…It's like I _can't_ have problems." Lavi blinked.

"Ya mean because he took ya in, or something?" The boy shook his head negating the suggestion.

"Kanda seems to be…powerful and perfect. Coming to him with my problems…" he laughed weakly, "…it's like whining to God that you cannot tie your shoes." Lavi snorted.

"Kanda—God?!" He burst out laughing, ignoring the cold that nested in his boots. The snow that got under their clothes was sticky and melting.

"Don't laugh!" Allen shot him a reproachful glance. "It's not funny! Not funny, at all…" He curtly paced, hurting the snow.

______

'Yuu-chan, we're home!!!!" The house didn't respond. Either it was deaf or just pretended to be, remaining silent and reserved. Lavi jumped out of his boots, almost killing Allen in process. The boy turned on the light. It illuminated the dark entrance that slightly resembled a huge coffin.

The boy shivered. He was soaked down to his underwear. Lavi too. The man was grinning like a fool, tugging Allen's hair. His red locks were wet, sticking to his face and making him look ten years younger. How old Lavi was in reality Allen didn't know. He just pushed the annoying hug away, pouting. He was cold. He wanted hot milk with honey. And he wanted to tell Kanda he was home. The man made another attempt of fondling his hair, yet it was terminated by a hit in his calves.

"Ya 'ave no idea how cute you are right now, little buddy!" And he laughed, pinching Allen's cheek.

"Brat, go upstairs. You're wet like a rat. And don't you dare come down until you took a shower." The wet pair turned startled toward the living room, the only place that was still not lit. Kanda was leaning on the door, arms crossed. His face was calm and emotionless. Lavi chortled laughter and then, feeling a strange sentiment of guilt, he looked down, hiding his hands behind his back. Allen stared, moving his eyes from Lavi to Kanda and back not quite catching up with the atmosphere. It looked like someth—

"Brat, I _told_ you to go upstairs. Don't make me repeat myself." His voice was creepy now. It sounded different, different in a bad way. The boy made a step forward, unsure of whether he should obey the order or just…just what?

"Go, Allen-chan," Lavi whispered, giving him a slight nudge with the knuckles. "I'll handle things 'ere, Ok?" And he smiled arching his brows as though he was just kicked in the balls. The boy hesitantly nodded and dashed to the stairway.

With a corner of his left eye he could see Kanda finally stop leaning on the door as he moved toward Lavi, and then Allen couldn't see because the bathroom was behind the corner. He stopped, deciding whether he could just go into the bathroom as Kanda told him to, or listen to the (apparently and indubitably) interesting conversation.

Ok. Ok. He had to do this right. He crouched between the stairs, gluing his back to the wall. _Breathe through the mouth_, _through the mouth!_ He had to remember that. He knew how noisy can people get breathing through the nose. Ah, it started. He pulled the huge bath towel about himself. He was wet anyway, so even if Kanda caught him, he could always say that he'd already taken the shower and was going downstairs. With his back glued to the wall. Well, that did sound absurd. Why wou—

"…told you not to touch the boy." Allen kicked the plan out of his gray matter. What mattered more was the matter at hand. What was the matter with Kanda?

"But Yuu-cha-OW! I swear! I wasn't gonna leave'im there—" Kanda's voice grew lower; it intensified in tone thickening like blood in old veins.

"And you expect me to believe that, imbecile? Why does everyone keep messing with what's mine?!" Imbecile? What did that mean? Ah, his vocabulary was poo—

"Yuu, stop it! You're bein' immature!" Lavi's voice sounded annoyed and scared at the same time. Allen extended his ear a far as he could. He even imagined his own ear in the form of a small radar, able to pick up people's voices and thoughts—

"One more word and you'll dig yourself a grave!" Now Lavi had to respond, and he would probably answer with a witty reply like—

"Kanda, what's gotten into you? Since you took that kid in you've changed! Just one freakin' kid could change you that much?!" Allen blinked. Lavi was speaking differently. His pronunciation didn't lack anything. He sounded smart. That was not what he thought he'd hear.

"You're getting soft, Yuu! Have you _forgotten_ what they did to _you_?! What they did to _me_?!" His voice was strident, like red on black. It rose with a strange, forbidden power, a power he never used against Kanda, against anyone.

"And you want to throw everything away for the sake of a _kid_?! A fucking _kid_ ?!" Allen forgot to breathe through the mouth. To be more precise he couldn't. He was sick to his stomach.

"Yuu, wake up! You're throwing away everything you have lived for, everything ya worked for!" His voice was shaken by emotion. Allen could hear it break, and for some reason he was glad it did. Maybe it won't sound so sharp—

"You can't, Yuu! It's inSANE!" He yelled the last syllable. Allen cringed. Why wasn't Kanda replyin—

"Shut UP! I told you. I won't. Not anymore. I don't care about—"

"A DEAD DUDE? Is that what you want to say?! Are you crazy? That guy was your father! Fa-ther! Your freaking old man! You don't care about that?!"

Allen felt the acidic paste come into his mouth. He let the towel fall, his hands busy to cover his mouth. He could hear static electricity in his head. And teeth gritting. Kanda's teeth.

"Shut up. Shut _up. Shut up_. You know nothing! You know _nothing_!!!" Allen swallowed the already masticated food, forcing it back in his stomach. He couldn't let it spill on the carpeted stairs, and he was too paralyzed to go to the bathroom.

"Tiedoll died. Yeah, he did! And you want to know _why_? Because he had a kid!!! A fucking _kid_, as you put it! He had me! _That's why_ he died! Because of _me_!!" His voice was hoarse, aggressive and thick. Sometimes his tone would become especially poisonous, almost dripping venom. It was painful to hear him. Lavi wasn't responding. Maybe he was getting it; maybe he gave up on—

"That's different. Don't you screw with my head. Tiedoll was serious about you. He adopted you! Plus, you're not supposed to make relationships, just fake them." He paused, a pause that seemed to be the size of the cosmos. Then he shot out the words, deadly, heavily, and accurately, like a machine gun.

" We're different. We're not supposed to make bonds. You hear me? You can't make BONDS! You can toy with the kid, all you want to, I don' care. That's OK. But taking that seriously? Wake up, man!" He shut up, and Allen imagined him shaking his head. Then his voice grew again.

"We prepared for almost ten years. What made you change your mind?! Two months with a kid? In _two_ months you forgot the plan you lived for _ten years_?! Who are you kidding?!" Kanda suddenly cut in.

"I don't care. If you're that ready to die, then go ahead! I have something to live for."

Allen felt his fine leg hair rising up, as though it had a brain on its own. He pulled the towel higher to hide his face, even though there was no one who knew he was here. He felt a well known metallic taste in his mouth. Ah, the insides of his cheeks—

"What the hell are you doing here, damn brat?!"

Kanda was at the bottom of the stairs where the boy was hiding. He towered above him, his face pallid and eyes black. Allen stumbled back, the head touching the wall. He swallowed the saliva tainted with metal.

"I…I've already… sho—" Kanda brusquely bent forward, making the boy fall on the raising stairs. His eyes were dry and black, like two petroleum stains. Allen couldn't even see their whites.

"Liar. You smell like a wet chicken." He grabbed him by the towel, lifting him up on his shoulder. Allen let himself be taken up, partly from shock and partly because he saw Lavi staring at him with hollow, cold eyes. The man was standing, fists curled, his eye patch missing. But those are just details. What struck Allen most were his eyes. One flat, hollow under the eyelid. The other one, hatefully narrowed, was looking at him with a strange emotion. He had never seen it before. Not in Lavi's eyes.

The stairs turned left, taking that face out of his mind. Allen could feel another face touching his. Black, pine smelling hair filled his nostrils and eyes, softly lulling him to calm down. Kanda's arms were big, especially the palms. They clasped him around tightly, as if the man was afraid of dropping him. And his cheek was warm, smelling of that shaving gel he had bought last week. Allen clasped his legs around the man's waist. Kanda shifted, propping the boy's head on his other shoulder. Allen could hear the pulse in his neck, heavy, slow, and calculated.

"Kanda-san?" For a moment he could hear a ticklish gurgling in the man's throat, and then the sound came:

"Mmmm?" Allen rubbed his face in the curve of the man's neck.

"I'm sorry. Going to the woods was my idea. La—"

"Tch, as if I didn't know that. Such demented ideas come only into your head." The boy felt the man chuckle and move his hand on the top of his white locks. He patted him slightly, making him close his eyes and succumb to the touch.

"And I bet you don't know there are wolfs in this forest?" The boy tensed.

"Really? I only saw a squirrel." The man opened the bathroom.

"That's because you were not alone." The boy tensed again. He remembered Lavi's words about how and why he didn't trust Kanda with his problems. His reasons seemed stupid after all that happened. Maybe he could tell Kanda. Well, he would, if that man would have been more…ordinary.

"Kanda-san, is there something you are afraid of? Like spiders or snakes or…I don't know…maggots?" The man sighed.

"I'll put you down now. Get in the tub. I'll be back later. Just yell if you need something." He put the boy on the floor, noticing for the first time that the he has barely grown past his abdomen. He was short as in _extremely_ short. Tch. He looked like an eight year old right now.

"Kanda san, what are you afraid most of?" The man sighed. Why was that important?

"I hate dogs and naïve idiots." He shuddered faking disgust and left the boy staring at the toilet bowl. Dogs. And naïve idiots. That's him.

The silence was heavy with vapor and soap. It grew even heavier when he suddenly sensed the smell of his own body, dirty, wet, and repugnant. He threw the towel on the floor using more energy than was required. _Fucking kid._ He bit his lip. He hadn't heard this word in a long time. Kanda never used it. He _damned _and _tcheed_ everything, but he never—

Did Lavi mean it?

If he did, then he was lying about everythin— Wait. A strange cold feeling chocked him. Lavi never promised anything, he never said he was his friend. Therefore, he didn't lie. He only listened, smiling and providing solutions. Then…what was Lavi to him?

Allen put his watch on the sink.

It said: December 23.

______

Kanda opened the suitcases. Where the hell did he put the underwear?! He already searched the small one. There was everything besides underwear. He even found a Bible. How did that get in there?! Annoyed, he threw the suitcase's contents on the floor, hoping that it would somehow help him find—Ah, there it was.

"Brat, here are your clo—" He stopped and twitched. The brat was not in the tub yet. And he told him to be there. And the brat wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing? The water's getting cold, dolt!" He smacked him lightly and only then noticed his small bony back, abnormally white as if the UV rays never left their mark there. Allen was hugging his knees burying his face into them.

"What's wrong?" Kanda reluctantly touched his neck. The boy shuddered.

"Nuffing." Tch. He was doing it again.

Kanda always hated obvious lies. He remembered one time when Allen came from school with his knees bleeding. He said he fell on the stairs. That damn kid always fell on the stairs. It was almost like a conditional response to every Kanda's "what happened?" type of question. "I fell on the stairs," he would say with a small voice, eyes sideways. He wasn't good at lying, or at least the brat couldn't lie to him. And he lied every time he came from school with a bruise or scratch. It was annoying. The brat kept saying that he liked school; he loved it, he adored everything about it, except the stairs. Damn stairs.

"Look, kid. I have no time or desire to try to be considerate, gentle or some other dumb shit people do when they listen to someone's sob story. Tell me everything without any stupid stairs present or other silly excuses. If you don't, I'll drown your sorry ass." Allen laughed weakly, as if he was obliged to.

"Really, Kanda-san, drown me? You should be sued for child abuse." He got up, still proudly presenting his back to Kanda.

"I'm OK. Everything is. Nothing's wron—"

"Brat, don't screw with me." Allen slowly turned to him, grabbing a towel to cover himself. The man clasped him by that skinny arm, painfully pulling it up. Allen suddenly realized that Kanda bent to meet his eyes. Scary. He could faintly discern the pupil from the iris. And he thought his eyes were blue!

"It seems that you are dumb enough to hide something from me. Don't flatter yourself, brat. You are too unskilled to deceive me, not to mention downright talentless in acting."

"I am not deceiving you! Why would I do that? Let me go, Kanda san! It's embarrassing!" He started to jerk free as hard as he could, then jolted when his arm bent unnaturally. Kanda raised his brows. The brat was squinting and biting his lower lip.

"God, you are so weak it's depressing." He let him go, and Allen fell on the floor with a heavy thump. His teeth clanked and he felt a bitter taste in the mouth.

"SO WHAT!!" Kanda looked down with a faint interest. The kid pulled the towel tighter around his waist.

"So what. I know that already," he murmured, throwing a glance at the toilet bowl, very aware that the thing will accept any crap he'll present it with. Unlike Kanda.

"You said I'm hiding something." He stopped and stared at Kanda with a troubled gaze. More like Gosh!-I-crapped-my-pants glare, or so Kanda classified it.

"I do have problems, but I can't talk to you about them. This is my own mess; I'll handle it by myself." He stubbornly nodded to emphasize the words. Hn, the brat sounded sure.

"And why is that?"

"W-why? But of course it's because…ugh..you know…ermm…this is my own mess," he started poking his fingers.

"You're repeating yourself, brat." He sighed and lifted the boy by the shoulder, throwing him face first into the huge tub. He could see his whitish-blue skinny legs jerking, trying to regain the dignity of the figure.

"…anda san! Sto—ghlghl—stop! I can't breathe underwater!" Kanda let him go, grabbing a sponge. He boy glared at him with hateful, raging eyes. He was furious. Hn, how amusing.

"Are you trying to KILL me?!" Kanda snorted and pressed the soaped sponge to the brat's face, rubbing it fiercely.

"Even if you die, it won't be a _huge_ loss. Just another naïve idio…" His movement halted. What the hell was he saying?! He could feel the boy limp and quiet under the sponge.

"Tch. I was just kidding, damn brat." Allen gently pushed his hand away, getting up.

"Kanda san, I can wash myself. Plus, you're getting wet. I appreciate the gesture but, please…" he murmured, extending his hand for the sponge. Kanda looked at the expectant palm. It was so small and sharp, like a girl's. Even the fingernails were getting pink from the hot water. Small and fragile.

"Kid, sit down and stop squirming. Just be grateful that I –" The boy interrupted hastily, as if he were afraid of the coming words.

"Kanda-san, I am grateful. I am grateful for everything you did for me. I just don't want to bring you trouble." Kanda coldly eyed him.

"If I hadn't considered that you will be a pain in the ass I wouldn't have had taken you in." He pushed him into the warm water feeling the bones of the shoulders under his touch. Damn skeleton.

"Kanda san. I have…problems." Kanda chuckled.

"Sure you do, idiot." He was shampooing his hair now. Allen nodded.

" I got my report card back. My grades are awful." Kanda continued massaging his scalp, occasionally touching his face to wipe the lather.

"I know that." Allen tensed and shot his face up.

"You do?!"

"Idiot, don't move so sudd—'

"OWW!!!" Kanda jerked to grab something, a rag, a towel, some kind of cloth. Too late. The kid grabbed him by the shirt, wiping his eyes with it. Kanda spat out a mouthful of lather.

"What the hell are you doing?! The towel is right here—" Allen tensed.

"You knew," he murmured. He suddenly glanced at the man, his spirit alleviated. "How did you know?" Kanda reached for the handle with H on it.

"Because it's logical. I won't be surprised if you failed every class you are in. You came to school a month ago. It's impossible to get good grades with your knowledge."

"Well, yeah," Allen propped his chin on his knees, "I'm stupid." Kanda scoffed.

"If you think like this you sure are stupid." He rinsed the brat then held out a towel, wrapping it around the boy.

"I bet grades are not the only thing you have problems with." Kanda pointed at the brat's skinny calf. "How did you get this bruise?" Allen glanced sideways.

"I fell on the stairs." Kanda blinked. Then he lifted the brat up, feeling the smell of the shampoo and water on his shoulder, where Allen's head was.

"You are hopeless." Allen smiled.

"It doesn't matter, Kanda san. It's just a bruise. It's not like I'm going to die from it." Kanda looked at the brat's back.

"You know, your attitude toward physical pain is not normal. Usually people are afraid of getting hurt." Allen hid his face in Kanda's shoulder.

"I know."

The whole trip from the bathroom to the stairs and then into Allen's room was silent and cold. Lavi's room was on the third floor, so they didn't meet him. Instead they met the gaze of the moon. It was huge and pale, like after a long illness. Putting on his pajamas, Allen glanced at the man that was staring at his desk. He blushed in embarrassment. Ten or twelve yellow books with "dummy" written on them.

"Dummy, huh?" Kanda chuckled. "You sure are stupid, brat." Allen bit his lip.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to improve." He humph-ed and made himself a nest from the coverts and pillows. It became a habit of his, to curl like a snail in the bed like this. He snuggled inside, covering himself with the fluffy cover. Kanda sighed and sat on the bed.

"Brat, feel free to talk to me about every single stupid thing that comes into that bean-brain of yours. I'll listen. It's not like it'll poison me." He patted the kid's head, making Allen feel giddy inside. He'll listen. "It'll not poison me, but I'm sure it's send me into some kind of light coma."

"Kanda-san!" The man glanced down. He met the kid's gaze, large and gray. The brat pouted and changed the subject.

"Do you celebrate Christmas? It's the Christmas Eve tomorrow." Kanda raised a brow.

"I'm not a Christian."

"Huh?!" Kanda got up, staring at the window. Allen sat on the bed, staring at the man as if that just told him he was Satan himself.

"What do you mean you're not Christian?!" Kanda scoffed, irritated. How can people be so damn annoying?

"I practice Shinto, kid."

"But that doesn't mean you can't celebrate Christmas!" Allen was waving his arms in enthusiasm. "It's a beautiful holiday!!" Kanda opened one eye, lazily staring at the bubbling boy.

"It's a stupid holiday. People cut a tree and dance around it like a bunch of barbarians. That is so messed up. Plus, some burglar with no sense of fashion and in bad shape crawls into the house through the chimney. What, can't he use the door?! It's usually open." Allen scowled.

"Kanda san! Santa Clause is not a burglar! He is supposed to get in through the chimney! It's tradition!" Kanda tiredly sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Just go to sleep, kid. And don't wet you bed—"

"Kanda san!!" Kanda chuckled. The kid was amusing when angry.

"Ok, Ok, just go to sleep." He ruffled his hair, making the boy cringe. He felt his soft locks under the palm and suddenly realized that the locks were much longer now.

"Kanda san, what did Lavi mean when he said that it's not ok for you to have bonds?" Kanda stiffed. This was sudden.

"Don't let it bother you. It doesn't mean anything. Lavi's just jealous." The kid looked up, scowling.

"He sounded hurt, Kanda san. And this somehow is tied with me being here. How can it NOT bother me?" Kanda didn't respond. He looked at the boy with dark eyes. Allen stared back, sad.

"Don't you care about your friend?" His voice was faint, almost inaudible. He was crushing his own fingers.

"That's not your business, brat. This is between Lavi and me." Allen nodded, defeated. He didn't want to continue the dialogue. He was too tired to think. Yet the words came out and he was not totally aware of the action.

"Kanda-san, you know Lavi better and longer than me. Wouldn't it be more logical to care more about him?"

"No, it's not logical. I trust who I want to trust." He tucked the blanket around the boy. Allen just stared at the man who towered above him, dark and strangely dear.

"Good night, Kanda-san." The man nodded curtly then flicked the boy's nose.

"Get some sleep tonight, brat. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I expect you to choose a nice fir tree." The boy almost jumped up.

"You said you don't celebrate Christmas!!!!" Kanda turned the night light off.

"I lied," he said.

Oh well. Now he'll need to find some fat, red burglar.

_____________________

My favourite phrase:"Hn, that brat was amusing."

Please,PLEASE forgive me for making Lavi so..so..bookman-ish. He has two sides after all.

And I have a question: While reading this story could you tell me in what country or city they live? I need that for the next chapters.


	19. Just chapter nineteen I think

Ch 19

Allen stared at the egg. It was big and white and boiled, put into the special cup. The egg stared back. The boy was small and white and ominous, dressed in a gray sweater too big for him. Allen licked his lips gluttonously, anticipating the slightly salty bits of white flesh on his tongue. The egg licked his lips nervously; it was going to be eaten. The pink, fragile tea cup stared at the whole scene very indifferently. Why bother?

Allen raised his arm holding a spoon. The egg cringed and pulled its top further in the cup. It didn't want to be eaten! It was a pacifist! Why the cruel and suggestive lip licking?! Please! The boy pouted, scowling. He raised the teaspoon even higher, ready to hit the Humpty-Dumpty wannabe. The egg cringed, ready to yell. It didn't want to get ea-

"Brat! Eat already! Why, did you find something in the food?" Kanda approached the table and unceremoniously bit the top of the egg. Allen watched him attentively as if Kanda just swallowed a live chick.

"See? It's good! Nothing's wrong with it!" Allen got the egg back and started digging in it, dirtying his chin and cheeks in the hot, yellow liquid. Kanda turned away, putting on the apron. He didn't have a dish-washer here. And Lavi was still upstairs so he had to wash the dishes himself. That bastard; he probably was watching porn until five in the morning. How tasteless.

The water was hot and bubbly. It hit the bottom of the sink scalding the grease and the fine bits of food. Tch. Now he was getting wet. He stared at the dishes in the sink and frowned. He was sure there were more of them, not just this sorry pile.

"Brat, give me all the dirty dishes on the table!" Allen jumped off the high chairs, his mouth still full with food. He started picking up the dirty dishes, dirtying himself in ketchup. That brat, so obedient. And dirty. Tch.

"Come here, kid." Allen glanced up and swallowed the chow. He extended his arms, smiling. The used plates were now under the jet of torrid water. And the kid's face was there too.

"Ka—ghl—da! Let me-ghth…GO!!" Kanda mercilessly scrubbed his face. The boy was writhing and squirming desperately in the adult's grip. He was kicking the air without results. The boy could feel Kanda's rough fingers on his cheeks rubbing the food off. And the water was hitting him directly in his left eye, leaving him half blind.

"There you go, brat." The boy plopped on the floor. His face was wet, red, and furious. He was spitting the remains of the soap Kanda used to wash his face.

"I can wash MYSELF!! You…Why did you do that?!" He spat again. Kanda raised his brows.

"I hate dirty people. You're not an exception. And don't spit on the floor, or you'll clean it yourself." And he turned away, leaving the boy curse inwardly. Stupid kid. People wash themselves before sitting down to eat. He turned the water off, shaking his hands. Where the hell did he put the towel? Maybe on the chair—

Lavi was standing in the doorway, slightly leaning on it. Tch. The brat was here too. Allen was watching the redhead with a presumably indifferent air, yet Kanda could feel his nervousness and uneasiness. He could see the brat grinning in a painfully false way, squinting and jerking his lips into a smile. He watched Lavi with a false attentiveness.

"Good morning, Lavi," then he turned away from him looking at Kanda now, leaning forward. He tilted his head to one side, like a bird.

"Kanda san, I finished eating. Can I go upstairs and play?" Kanda glanced at Lavi. The man slowly sat down on the high chair, the one Allen just jumped of a few minutes ago. He was slowly pouring some coffee, his back arched and tensed. He had dark circles under his eyes and he clearly didn't shave. Did he have to wash him too?

"Kanda-san, can I?" Kanda looked at the kid who was jerking under his nose.

"No way, brat." Lavi tensed and chocked on some coffee. Allen stood still eyeing the man with his lips tightly shut. Ignoring both of them Kanda put his coat on.

"You two freeloaders will stay here and prepare the table for the Christmas thing. I was cooking all this time, so don't bitch about it." Lavi looked at him horrified. Allen groaned.

"But I can't cook! I can only warm up water for ramen!"Lavi was yelling like a prisoner put on a death row. Kanda sneered.

"Then now's your perfect chance to learn." He left them gasping and groaning. Hell yeah. If they wanted to hate each other… too bad. He didn't like silent fights in his house. It was OK if they were physical. At least they wouldn't accumulate stress. He chuckled. The nearest mall was twenty miles away. That'll give them some time to burn the turkey.

---------

Allen pouted, hitting the corner of the table. He didn't want to be here with Lavi. That man was a fake. He just pretended to be his friend to…use him? No, Lavi didn't use him. Then why would he pretend? To do… what? He had no idea. He eyed the man as hostilely as he could. He narrowed his eyes, trying to look resentful. He pursed his lips snobbishly, playing the role of victim. Lavi ignored his bitter gawking and just left the kitchen, going upstairs. Allen smiled triumphantly. He just exorcised the red demon out of his life (kitchen).

He looked around proudly, savoring the moment of his victory when a thought invaded him mind like a virus. Kanda said they had to prepare the table. That meant him and Lavi. Both of them. Allen clutched his own head, squeezing it will all his might. No way. He had to get Lavi down. And it was three million times harder to do that than before because he has just won an important battle. And now he had to go to Lavi, bow his head and –rising the white flag— beg him to get down and cook.

Was there anything worse than this horrid humiliation? He poked his lip, searching for an answer. His eyes fell on the frozen turkey and its pink and raw skin made him shudder. He would never choose to be born as a turkey. That was even worse than cooking with Lavi. Then he darkened, frowning. There was definitely something much worse. Yup. He nodded, folding his hands in the lap. Kanda's anger is much worse than anything he could think of. That man will probably yell, and scream, and threaten to castrate him.

Allen looked at the stairs. Those things rose high and ominous like the Tower of Babel. Yet every journey starts with a single step, even the journey to your own humiliation and death! And the future passed in front of his eyes like a horror film. He prepared to climb it, lifting one foot.

First step. _Lavi will just laugh in his face. He will do that stylishly, using madman trademark laughter. He will even put his hands on the hips, implying authority. Allen was sure Lavi would use a shiny pitchfork to show off his power._

Second step. _And then Kanda will come_. Allen was almost crying in pity towards his (imaginary) suffering. _He will glare at him in a godlike anger and gut him like a fish. And Lavi will be there too, witnessing the horrible, horrible deed. Yup, he will just laugh when Kanda will terminate the life of the small, cute, petite boy_.

Third step. Allen was almost sobbing reaching this stair. His imagination was so bright and well developed that Disney movies paled next to it. _Lavi will just cackle joyously seeing his small, pale cadaver thrown in the dumpster, like a holy sock. Or holly sock. Whichever one means a sock with holes._ He wasn't good with spelling. _His locks will be wet and dirty, and he will look at the (freaked out) nearby passer with pleading eyes, hoping that he/she will release his suffering! _

Fourth step. _Then Lavi will take Kanda by the arm and run with him into the sunset, ignoring Allen's bitter weeping. They will run toward the ocean, where they will find an especially tall pointy rock (cliff) in which the waves hit like a battering ram. And they will stare at the setting sun, shouting out youthful phrases._

Fifth step. God, how long are these stairs? Allen stopped on the fifth step. He really didn't want to go any farther. He was too tired of fantasizing. And if he asked Lavi to go down, the man would just laugh at him. And Allen didn't like to be ridiculed or made fun of. And Lavi was the type to do that. He was calling him "Moyashi" sometimes, wasn't he? And he was calling him "Allen-chan" too.

Allen sat on the eighth step. He started washing Lavi's bones, searching for flaws and weaknesses. The only flaws he found were mediocre. How was being loud and lively a flaw? Or being smart and cool? And… What the heck was he doing? He sighed. His opinion didn't matter here. Lavi was important to Kanda, even though the man treated him like a cholera infested rat. Lavi was Kanda's friend. Like a good friend he wanted to protect Kanda from a suspicious kid with a dark and dirty past. What's not to understand?

He got up weakly, stumbling on the last three steps. The door to Lavi's room was right in front of his nose. And Allen had to enter. He had to, or he would find himself in the dumpster. He unenthusiastically lifted his hand, reaching for the wooden handle. Did he have to do this? Well, he didn't climb the ten steps just for the sake of it. He did preview his nearby future though. The prospect of being smothered by Kanda wasn't pleasing. He pulled a few long breaths. He will bust inside and MAKE Lavi go with him!

Ready!!!!

Set!!!!

G-go…!

"Lavi?" He cracked the door just enough to let a molecule pass through it. Nothing. No reaction. Zero. Encouraged by the lack of activity he pocked his head through the crack of the door. "Lavi, can I come in?" He could see the man on the bed, staring at the TV. Allen blushed. Moaning, skin, maids, and leather. That was definitely porn. He gulped and peeked again. Lavi sat up and extended his hand. With a soft beep the TV died.

"What ?" His voice was tired. Allen cheered silently. At least Lavi wasn't throwing grenades at him. That was reassuring. He could go inside without getting hurt. And Allen squeezed his body through the open crack. Lavi turned his face at the entering boy, and that was much worse than a grenade. In fact that was more like a land mine. The air suddenly seemed to be as heavy as a hammer on a toe. Allen's skin covered itself in goose bumps. Lavi eyed him coldly, with pronounced indifference. That was worse than any kind of anger.

"If you came to get me to cook, then you're clearly at loss." He was speaking with that cold tone of his Allen heard last night. The boy suddenly felt unsafe. Lavi closed his eyes and demonstratively lay on the bed, face down. He was pointing out that he was asleep and that Allen was clearly a nuisance.

"Um…Lavi?" The man didn't move. Allen paced toward the bed. He had no idea what to say. The silence was pressing down on him like a lid. He had to say something.

"Lavi, umm… could you come down and help me cook?"Gh, not that! Lavi just has said that he wouldn't come down! Now what? The boy glanced at his toes asking them for some tips. No response, just cuticles.

"I am not…tall enough." He suddenly blurted out. And that little phrase changed everything. Allen suddenly heard a puff of laughter strangled by the pillow. Lavi's back was shaking with laughter. The boy smiled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed. He didn't expect such a reaction. Lavi rolled on his back, face up cringing with the sunny outburst. He covered his eyes with one palm; the other one was helping him to sit up.

"Ya ar' one funny kid, ya know that?" Allen smiled relieved. The old Lavi was back. There won't be problems anymore. At least he will try not to make new problems or interfere somehow. He liked Lavi as he was now, sunny, bright, risible. He had to make sure Lavi didn't become the cold, hateful person from yesterday. Even if this laughter was a fake.

"Let's go down, Moyashi-chan." Lavi grabbed his neck in a headlock, ruffling his hair. He smelled like tangerines. And his hands were big and warm, just like Kanda's. But not as white. They were tanned, smelling of Brazil, or Italy, or Greece. This man was a walking geography. Allen closed his eyes, enjoying the warm embrace. Lavi hesitantly stopped ruffling his hair. He still was holding him so close the white hair tickled his face.

" 'Bout yesterday night…" Allen tensed. He gripped Lavi's arm.

"Lavi, let's not talk about that." Lavi shook his head negatively. His arms flexed, hugging the boy from behind. Allen felt the man's chin on the top of his head. A smothered gurgling sound traveled through Lavi's throat and came out as sound.

"I can see why Yuu is attached so much to ya." His grip tightened. Allen relaxed in the hug. "I can see why he wants a new life." Allen wanted to ask what kind of life Kanda led before, but held his curiosity in place. He wasn't going to crush that fragile flow of words.

"I can' really tell ya about 'is past, so don' even ask." Allen slowly nodded, careful not to drop Lavi's chin from the crest of his head.

"I won't ask," the boy said softly and felt Lavi smile. He smiled too, accompanying the slow, warm feeling in his chest. And when silence fell between them Allen wanted to just stay in that orange embrace and forget his worries and fears. He felt the man shudder as if he was suddenly hit by a cold breeze. Allen shifted and let himself fall even deeper in those arms, offering Lavi the heat of his own body.

"There are moments when ya wanna hide, jus' bury yourself in some stinkin' hole and sleep, sleep until you explode of so much sleep," Lavi suddenly said. His words were rushed and whispered, as if he was afraid that someone unwanted would hear him. And the boy listened, mentally recording every word and sound, careful not to forget anything.

"Ya just wanna sleep, but they don't letcha. No they don'; they just laugh and call ya a number. Tha's all ya are, a number. I was number fifty one." Allen blinked. He couldn't understand what the man was talking about. It was like an explosion of words and images he never heard before.

"If ya had seen what I had seen ya wouldn't trust people so easily." Allen felt the man shake. He suddenly saw himself as a person who protects, a powerful person who can easily defend this shaking man behind him.

"Yuu-chan is the only thing tha' makes my life worth livin'. An' yesterday…" He choked in a desperate laughter, "Yesterday I thought I lost him to ya, fer good." His grip became breaking. Allen felt the man's face buried in his hair. He could hear strange short sounds, as if the man exhaled the air in a fast rhythm. Sobs. Allen was lost at any reaction. He had never seen a man cry before. He had no idea what to do, but somehow he felt that he must let the man cry his eyes out, or it will be bad. Why bad, he had no idea. He just knew.

They stood so a long time until the light became dim and murky and it started snowing again. Allen stared at the window in a strange daze-like state, not realizing that Lavi fell asleep on him and was snoring softly in his ear. The boy didn't want to wake him up, to disturb that warm silence. Even when the man relaxed his torso's weight on the boy's small body, Allen just tilted backward, making him plop on the white sheets. He looked so peaceful and truthfully happy that Allen chuckled.

By the way, who was going to cook?

________

"Brat, what happened?!" Kanda was panting. He threw his shoes and coat on the floor and ran into the kitchen as fast as his legs let him. Allen was on the floor, completely white, coughing. A pack of flour lay open and empty. In a corner something black rested on the table, emanating a thick, black, smothering smoke. The water from sink was slowly slipping to the floor, mixing with the flour and becoming some new kind of dough.

Allen gulped. He bent down clasping his palms above his head.

"I'm really sorry Kanda san!!! I really am!!!" Kanda covered his nose. The stench was insufferable. It seemed that the brat didn't mind it. Well, duh! His pants and sleeves and face were dirty and sticky with dough. Plus, he was proudly standing in a puddle of water.

"What happened?! Where's Lavi? Why are you alone?" The man tripped and nearly fell over the boy, trying to reach for his shoulder. He disgustedly lifted his leg and watched coolly as the slime followed his movement, attached firmly to the bottom of the shoe.

"What is this…" Kanda didn't finish the question. He already guessed the answer. Allen looked away, pale because of the flour, or so it seemed.

"P-pudding. The bucket was too heavy." The man watched him with a long, long gaze and then just sighted. He was slowly driven in the corner by this insanity. He decided to meet everything coolly, like an experienced sea-wolf. AS IF!!!!!

"What the HELL is this?!" He extended an amazed finger, pointing at the ceiling. " Did something explode?"Allen looked up facing the remains of something formerly alive. It was plastered over the ceiling, black, burnt; it was the gate to Hell. The boy blushed madly and looked at his feet.

"The microwave…" he poked his fingers "well, it kind of…you know…" Kanda stared incredulously.

"What did you put inside?" The boy didn't respond. He was taking interview from his toes. The man glanced up again, trying to guess what kind of creature was spread so neatly over the ceiling.

"Is it the turkey?" Allen slowly nodded. Tch, this brat…

"Come on, let's clean."

Kanda unglued his left foot from the dough and turned the water off. Pointing at the door he made the boy grab a wiping cloth. In a few hours the kitchen looked a bit better. Kanda sat irritated on the chair. He felt dough in his hair, sauce on his butt, grease under his nails. He looked like a parrot in after a hurricane.

Allen wasn't looking good either. He resembled a suicidal Chihuahua with extremely misanthropic inclinations. He fell twice on his face, tangled in kitchen towels. He was forced to clean the sink which he clogged earlier –unintentionally, he insisted--- with a green bandana. Then he dropped the jar with sour pickles on his toe. Now he sat exhausted, sometimes shaking flour from his hair.

"What the hell happened, Yuu--chan?" Lavi gasped at the sight of his bellowed bandana laying lovely in the garbage.

"Sadists!! Animals!! How dare ya touch this baby?" Kanda shot him a murderous look.

"You cook today, rabbit. And don't you dare oppose my will, or you'll follow that moldy scarf of yours." To the general amazement Lavi smiled with relief.

"I'll cook the best meal ya had in weeks!!!!" And then disappeared in a swirl of herbs, kitchen utensils and a frying pan. Three hours later Kanda and Allen were sitting at the table, nervously gripping the forks.

"There ya go! The Maestro finished! Enjoy yer meal, plebeians, and remember the Great Man that offered it to yer!

There were three instant Ramen cups on the table, each exactly $.50.

Kanda grabbed the shovel.

_________________

Agh!!! My Beta is taking a break, so if you find this chapter lame, horrible and cheap... Blame global warming! And! And I'm officially finished with the exams!!!! And! And I am happy 'cause I received the scholarship! yay for Spending money! (I'll buy a Katana...)


	20. No useless titles this time

Chapter Twenty. No Useless Titles!

"A Christmas story, huh? I sure can tell one!" And Lavi wiggled on his seat, as if his butt was possessed by some extremely active larvae. He was sucking grape juice and banging his legs like a five year old. Just when they had finally managed to decorate the tree he fell on it, breaking it exactly in two.

Allen had proposed to fix it with staples. Kanda had proposed to take it down because "The stupid needles get stuck in the carpet. Tch." Lavi, somehow feeling that it wasn't his fault, just the cable's, had brought some duck-tape. And got taped to the chair by Kanda and tickled by Allen. And now, as peacemaking session, he wanted to tell a Christmas story.

Allen's ears perked up and he readily sat straighter. He was ready to listen. It was his first "official" Christmas Eve, and he wanted it to be perfect. What was more Christmas-ish than a Christmas story?

Apparently Kanda didn't think so, because he immediately rose and paced to the door. Ignoring Allen's troubled gaze and Lavi's devilish grin he stopped, clutched the doorknob and started to speak with a quiet voice. Lavi smirked as if he slept with a hanger in his mouth.

"Oi brat, you better not listen to that bastard. He'll scare the shit out of you." Lavi's smirk became almost inhumanely large. Kanda shuddered and opened the door. Allen curiously watched obviously (frightened? shuddering? cowering?) disturbed man. Then he glanced at Lavi, but the redhead just sucked busily on his juice, almost whistling in his obvious innocence.

"Don't come crying to me in the middle of the night, brat! I warned you!" Kanda shook a finger with all his might. His words and the tone of the voice were almost desperate. Allen shrugged.

"I…don't think I will. It's just a story, Kanda-san. I don't think—"

"Don't come to ME crying! Got IT?!?" Kanda yelled, cutting the boy's speech about courage. Allen blinked and –again, maybe he'll get some horrifying clues—glanced at Lavi. He just saw a little devil snickering, in other words an absolutely normal, common, boring Lavi.

"I won't, Kanda-san. I really don't think I will. Good night." And he turned to the snickering man who sipped his juice and pretended to be innocent. Kanda moaned warningly like a ghost and left the place. The remained could still hear his feet stomping and things falling and then a blissful and extremely fat silence fell on them, crushing their nerves and ears. Allen turned to the only adult in whose care he was left and killed the silence:

"So Lavi, the Christmas story—"

"Ah, ah, I'm starting right now!" And the man coughed in his fist attracting attention that was already there. Allen fidgeted in his seat and put a blanket around the shoulders. The fire was licking the logs adoringly and Allen felt the heat on his butt. He was ready to listen.

Lavi closed his eye and seemed to fall into a deep trance. Then his eyes shot open and he suddenly raised a finger and started whispering.

"I knew a man once…" he suddenly stopped, remembering the man. "He was a courageous man, almost fearless." Allen nodded and imagined a huge gorilla in an undersized pair of pants. He even had braided hair.

"The man was so fearless that he was asked by a village from the South to exterminate the most horrible and bloody monster there was, the Lilipampilla." Allen frowned. This didn't sound like a Christmas story. More like a horror story. And he hated horror stories even more than he hated lettuce and Kanda's sweets. He made a move with his hand, trying to stop the narration but Lavi pretended not to see it.

"The man accepted the request, because he was fearless. And he loved money, but that's beside the point." Lavi looked at the fire and sipped his juice. Allen fidgeted in his seat. He started to panic.

"When the fearless man came in the forest he was amazed by the thickness and darkness of it, but he just whistled and paced ahead, because he was a fearless man." And Lavi stopped again, making sure to glare at Allen, just like the forest. The boy started sweating.

"The fearless man was going deeper and deeper, ignoring the signs and warnings, and even the old, old hags that warned him with trembling voices that he is too young to risk his life by going into that forest." Allen mentally cursed the fearless man for ignoring the hags. It was a common rule to listen to the hags! That's why hags exist!

"When he was so deep in the forest, so deep that even the air there was suspicious—" Allen jumped up and yelled, triggered by a small touch of fire on his rear.

"LAVI! I want a Christmas story! Not a horror story! Why are you telling me a story where warning hags exist?! I want a story about a baby! And angels! And a Christmas tree! And there has to be a lamb there! A lamb, not Chupacabra monster! And there has to be a chorus! They sing Halleluiah!"

Lavi blinked and pouted. He looked hit by sadness and hopelessness.

"Are ya sayin' that ya don' like my story? I even changed my accent fer yer sake!" He looked so genuinely hurt that Allen felt like a pretentious piece of fish-crap. The boy plopped back on his sit and nodded, accepting the continuation of the story. Lavi grinned, happy that he (won!) has been approved.

"So, the man, no, the fearless man went so deep in the forest he could feel the strange aura in the air. He slowwwwwed dowwwn." Lavi dragged the sounds, making Allen shrink.

"And suddenly," the boy nervously jumped up at the loudness of the voice, "he suddenly saw a _baby_ lying in the grass!" Allen slightly giggled, relieved. This story was finally getting not so scary. Hehe, maybe he really could handle it.

"The baby was moaning of hunger so innocently and so heartbreakingly that the fearless man took him in his arms and smiled. It was a good, beautiful baby, innocent like a _lamb_." Yay, the lamb. Lavi was a good guy. He didn't want to scare him, really. And Allen almost felt like a sinner for suspecting the narrator of atrocious acts.

"The man put the baby on his back and went on, searching for Lilipampilla. He walked slowly, making sure that the baby was alright. The baby's arms were around his neck and he was giggling at every pace he took. And the fearless man felt like a better person, because he wa—"

"JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY!" Allen cried out, suspecting that the baby… Please, please don'—

"And SUDDENLY!" Allen closed his ears with the palms. No use. Those things seemed to be made sound-transparent.

"The man wasted to remove the baby from his back but couldn't! He COULDN'T!!! The baby grew INTO his BACK!!!!"Lavi yelled like an Irishman whose potatoes were stolen.

"The baby was GROWING now from his BACK! And he still had a head! And that head was biting the fearless' man's EAR!! And the baby was singing HALELUIAH!!! IN HIS EAR!!!" Allen stared wordlessly at Lavi who was illuminated by the flames, giving his face a hellish hue. He felt like his guts were suddenly alive and were trying to escape from his body.

"And the man started running, and running and RUNNING!!!! His ears were bitten off by the singing baby and he still ran away from the forest!!! And suddenly he saw an angel…" Allen covered his face. He couldn't bear it anymore. He was close to relieving his bladder.

"And the angel told the fearless man: 'Oh, fearless man! Why do you run away? You are a _fearless_ man, are you not?' and the fearless man started weeping: 'Please, Archangel! Please save me from the Singing Baby! I will give you everything you want!'"

"And the angel smiled lovely and sat on a _fir tree_. 'You know, fearless man,' the angel said, 'you are not welcoming! I put my child on your back and you want me to take the gift I gave you away?! BE PUNISHED, MORTAL!!!' the angel said and flew toward the fearless man."

Lavi stopped to emphasize the importance of silence. Allen peeked between the fingers. No babies were present. No angels either.

"And the angel ATTATCHED itself to the fearless' man's CHEST!!!!!Then the _chorus_ of angels –" Allen jumped up. He really, really couldn't bear it anymore. He started running as though the baby was after him. The ten steps of the only stairs in this house were jumped up by four, and he did it in one breath. The corridor had some lights, so he passed that too in approximately 2.8 seconds. Then the horror started.

There was another corridor between his room and Allen. And there were no lights. No lights whatsoever. Not even light bulbs. Not even a candle.

Allen calculated the distance. Ten meters. Ten measly meters, but they looked like sea miles. And the worst part was his room. It was farther, much farther than Kanda's. Oh well, no choice. He'll just do it. He had to do it. All he had to do was take the first pace. Just the first, the second will come as a reflex.

Three, twoo, oneeee. No pace. He wasn't pacing. His feet were in the same place as one hour ago. Why wasn't he pacing? Twooooooo, ONE!!!! Still no pace! Stupid pace! Where the heck was it?! ONE!!!! And nothing! Still no pace! ZERO! Kaput!!!

"HALLELUIAH!!!!" Allen suddenly felt Kanda's door against his face. He could hear Lavi dying in laughter, rolling on the floor of the corridor he just flew from, and it sounded like the laughter of the baby in his ears. He even felt a heavy air brushing past his back and that made him cry out in terror. Without thinking he started banging in Kanda's door with feet and fists, making the paint fall off.

Kanda didn't respond. Why wasn't he responding?! He could just open the door!!! And Allen banged the door twice as heavily and fiercely, not caring that his toes were almost purple. He had to get in. The laughter was still behind him, not planning to die anytime soon. And he hit the door like a crazed maniac, still not making one sound.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y—" Open! It was open!! Allen felt a strong hand taking his by the collar and pulling him up. He saw Kanda's comforting and slightly annoyed—just slightly!—face. He heard the low, that low and warm voice that was yelling and cursing and was so innocent and welcome! Oh, be blessed Thou, Kanda-san!

"Get out, idiot! I told you before!" The yell hit the boy's ears painfully like a wasp on the tongue. Kanda was yelling at him. He said to get out. Allen stiffened and gaped at the man. What was he saying? Couldn't he see the Baby behind him? Couldn't he? Or was he just pretending, caught in some grim joke? And the boy looked up hopefully, trying to discern a hidden smile that curled his lips up.

No lips. Just a yelling mouth full of venomous words. The man was irate. His bloodshot eyes were black in the night. And he was gripping a pillow and dressed in flannel pants only and his hair was an ominous cloud on his head, but that didn't matter. All it mattered was that he was furious for no apparent reason.

"I SAID, GET OUT!!" He hollered again. The boy let his head send a telepathic message to the toes. He wasn't getting it. He couldn't understand why Kanda was—

"Listen brat, I have no intention letting you in! I warned you! And you didn't listen! Now, don't interrupt my sleep and get your skinny ass into your own room!" And the man pointed angrily away. Allen felt his muscles give out. This wasn't right. Kanda always, always protected him. From everything! And now…

"W-why?" he croaked, his voice alien and broken. Kanda frowned. The idiot still wasn't getting it?! Tch!

"Because you made your choice, dumbass. STAND BY IT!!! You're a man, for God's sake!" Somewhere in the corridor the laugher died and Lavi was got up, listening to the angry words. Well, Kanda did beat him up for the Ramen thing. Maybe he shouldn't have brought Allen into this… Maybe he did go overboard…

He could hear the angry shouting too well, to transparent and suddenly realized that the boy must be terrified right now. That brat ran to Kanda because he thought the man was safer than him. And "Safer than Lavi" was now scaring all the body's fluids out of the boy, not even knowing it. Lavi got up and listened to the hollering again.

"I don't want to deal with a weakling! Nor with a half assed attitude toward responsibility!" Ah, that Kanda was overdoing it. Lavi could see the hunched back of the kid that was curled at the rampaging man's legs. His shoulders were shaking in an invisible weep. He really did a mistake by bringing Allen into this.  
"Go to your room! Stop clinging to me!"

"Kanda, stop it. " Oops, now Kanda was glaring at him with a powerful, smothering hatred. And the boy glanced at him too, but with an openly expressed hope in his eyes. Oh, he really did cry… And Lavi leaned on the door watching Kanda with a grave face. He crossed his arms and half opened the lips, but didn't smile. He articulated every word, as if Kanda was extremely dumb or deaf:

"Don't yell at him. And don't push your ideals on him. I don't see a man, I see a kid. Just a _fucking kid_." Allen shuddered inwardly. He heard those words and tone before.

"A kid scared shitless," Lavi continued with an indifferent tone, "That's all I see." And he pointed at Allen's head, making the boy shrink even more under Kanda's angry glare.

"Lavi, what the hell do you th—" Kanda started angrily, letting a low growl escape his throat, but Lavi cut him off.

"An' it's my fault anyway!" he laughed and changed his speech. He put that lopsided smile again, making Kanda blink, confused. "I promised 'im a Christmas story, but ma' tongue got stupid stuff goin' again." He slid on to the ground ruffling the boy's head. Kanda groaned, irritated with the idiocy of this Holly night.

"Sorry, little buddy! I got carried away!"

Allen nodded stupidly, feeling huge scalding tears invade his eyes. They slid on the very top of his nose and fell on the wooden floor with a soft 'plop.' The hand stopped ruffling his head.

"Hey, what's wrong? Ya ain't cryin' are ya?" Allen shook his head negatively, pulling in a long drop of snot. Kanda was right.

"I'b bot! I'b a bab!" He blubbered, and Lavi burst into laughter. Kanda covered his eyes. Tch. That freaking idiot.

"Lavi, get your ass in bed. It's one in the morning and you're cleaning tomorrow." Lavi grinned, patting Kanda's shoulder. Then he skipped through the dark corridor, and the echo imitated him perfectly. Or maybe he was imitating the echo? Who knows…

"Don'cha worry, mother~ I am still alive~" Lavi sang, jumping down the stairs. Allen got up and rapidly applied the useful instrument called _sleeve_ on the pretty un-useful stuff called _snot_ and _tears_. Then he was pushed hurryingly into the bedroom and the door was closed, leaving the corridor by itself in the dark. Allen felt like an intruder, and a cowardly one over that. Kanda sighed and started rumbling in the closet, pulling out a gray t-shirt. The boy stupidly stared at his efforts, ashamed of his own cowardice and incompetence. Kanda threw the T-shirt on his head.

"Here. Put this on. And don't you dare wet the bed!" Allen's face shot up to protest as he always did, but meeting Kanda's eyes he just nodded, accepting the tiredness and tenderness in that blue gaze.

They couldn't hear Lavi's laugher anymore, just the fall of the snow and a sleep deprived ideas invaded their ears and minds. Kanda's bed was always big and warm, fitting the man perfectly. Allen's toes didn't hurt anymore; they fell into a blissful painless slumber. The boy felt so small in this huge warm bed full of dreams and sincerity. Why sincerity he had no idea, but he felt that sincerity was there.

"Thank you, Kanda-san," he said after a while gluing his face to the man's warm back. Kanda shivered.

"You're icy, kid. Moreover, your nose is wet, so don't touch my back, it's disgusting." Allen giggled drowsily and ran his cold hands on that broad back, making Kanda jump up and turn his face toward him, half irritated and half smiling.

"Quit it, brat. I'll kick you out if you do that again." The brat smiled like a fool and showed his tongue. Tch. Brat. And Kanda pinched his cheek. The boy faked whining, and clasped the man's fingers. Kanda let the palm down, stroking his Allen's hair with another one.

"You sure are easy going. Lavi must be a bad influence on you. Tch, such a good excuse to kill that ass." Allen laughed softly and buried his face in Kanda's open palm. He felt a quiet happiness in these intimate movements. He knew that it was something only he could see and experience, and that made him feel special. Just several weeks ago he hated his life yet struggled to be alive, like a rat. Sometimes he felt guilty for just living. Now, he had Kanda. This man made his life feel worthy, almost noble. Cross could never do that. Nor Mana.

And Lavi…

"You have such a good friend, Kanda-san. I wish I had a friend like that." Allen whispered in the man's palm. Kanda's half lidded eyes looked at the snow-head. He pulled the boy closer, burying his own face in that white, coconut smelling hair. He could feel the boy smile against his neck.

"Friend, huh? That is one annoying rabbit. I'll kill him someday."

_________

I hope the end isn't too bubbly or one that gives the wrong impression. And Lavi... Hehe, so mean!

I have a special request to make of you guys! Since this is the twentiest shapter... And I still cannot believe it... Please make the reviews hit 200! It's a round number! I feel like celebrating!

And! The second part of the chapter was Chimera-Ally's idea. Thank you! And good luck with your exams! PM me when you will be able to Beta me again!!! Yay!


	21. Before going to sleep

Before going to sleep go to the bathroom. Once. Then twice. Then fall asleep there. It's safer.

Allen's eyes opened with a loud snap. He had The Feeling. The one when you feel an icy cold under your butt. The one that makes you sorry you're thirteen, not three. The feeling that makes you gasp and check your bed sheets with the tip of trembling and numb fingers. Yes, that feeling.

Allen blinked a few times and tried to imagine that everything was in his imagination. Yup. EVERYTHING. Imagination. Just imagination. He slowly lifted his butt with the help of shoulders and heels. And hesitated. He slowly glanced at the clock. Three thirty. He plopped softly back on the bed. Somehow, he was afraid to "check".

Kanda was sleeping next to him, not bothered by the boy's acrobatics. Allen gulped and lifted his butt again. He hoped that somehow this all was a bad dream. Slowly he slid a hand under covers and touched his rear.

Warm.

Wet.

CRAP!!!!

He was thirteen. Not three. Definitely not three. He shot up from his position and jumped on the floor. Kanda groaned and turned on the other side. Allen's brain yelled black and white.

"Don't wake up! Please don't!"

And Kanda didn't. He just sighed in his sleep and turned face up. A few moments of panic on Allen's part, and Kanda's breath was regular and soft again. He slept with his mouth closed, inhaling quietly like a woman. Allen sighed relieved. There was no way he would wake Kanda up. The man would tear him apart.

He checked himself again. Yes. The pants and his back were definitely wet and smelled like urine. He groaned feeling the horror of tomorrow at his throat. Kanda's words suddenly popped in his head: DON'T wet the bed. DON'T, not DO. Crap, if Kanda finds out… He'll be terminated.

He shuddered and only now noticed how cold he was.

Now what? His brain still couldn't believe his body. Why, of all times ON THE CHRISTMAS NIGHT!? Why not above a toilet? Why not in HIS OWN bed? Crap! He gripped his own head and muttered something, hoping that the action would call him a time machine. It called Kanda instead.

"Brat? What the he…ell are you doing on the flo…or?" the man drowsily yawned the words. Then he rubbed his eyes and scowled.

"Did you fall off the bed?"

Allen froze in a horse-like smile.

"N-no, I...I just wanted to… to go to the bathroom!" Thank god he could think of that! Now, he had to be extremely careful. He had to preserve Kanda's nose from the obvious smell.

Kanda yawned again and flexed his arms so that they folded under his head. He was staring to the ceiling through half lidded eyes. He was warm and comfortable. His eyelashes slowly combined. He was asleep again.

Allen fidgeted like a hen next to the door. He had no idea of what to do. Plus the stupid fear of hidden arms that will grab his ankles with wet and icy hands popped in his head like a poisonous mushroom. Sooner or later Kanda will feel the unnatural cold and wetness in his bed. And that will signal the start of Allen Hunt.

Wait. Maybe Lavi could help. The man will laugh at him for sure, but at least he will not skin him alive then deep fry him. Ha, that was actually a good idea. So the plan was: Get to Lavi's room and force him to help. If he didn't want, then he'll…what? Gah, it won't work!! Definitely won't! But it doesn't hurt to try!

Too far. Way too far.

Lavi's room was waaaay too far. Until he got there he would be grabbed by the ankles by thousands, no! MILLIONS of claws and hands.

He opened the door and its soft creak made him shudder. Thank god that didn't wake Kanda up. Come to think of it...Kanda didn't ever wake up at such important moments. Was he a heavy sleeper? Oh well, that didn't matter now.

The hallway was black and cold. He uncertainly paced through hugging himself. Something slippery touched his heel. He froze covering his mouth in time to prevent a hoarse cry. Just a banana peel. That Lavi! Why did he eat here?! And hasn't he heard about trashcans? His ear tensed up. He could hear voices from Lavi's room. Probably the TV.

A strange feeling made his back straighten and chest inflate. He wasn't afraid of shadows anymore. Nor the strange squeaks in the kitchen. And Chupacabra and the Lock Ness monster and that alive doll --Chuchi or Chubby-- became stupid superstitions that had NOTHING in common with his sleepless nights. He almost smiled impressed by his own courage.

Lavi's door was half opened, leaving a blue light into the ink-black hallway. Allen crept to the blue spot and craned his neck.

"Lavi? You're not sleeping?"

The figure in the bed tensed. Five and a half covertures were thrown aside and Lavi rose in all his half naked glory. He wore green underwear with red hearts.

"Moyashi-chan? Wha're ya doin' 'ere?"

Allen scratched his ear. He had no idea how to start.

"I ...ugh, I need your he-help." He explained, stumbling at every word, feeling clumsy and too obviously stupid. The cold was now biting his wet butt, reminding him his position. He saw Lavi frown anticipating something horrible.

"Help? Did sumtin' happen?"

Allen coughed in his palm and scratched his leg with the other one. Now or never…No. He couldn't. That was way too embarrassing. And Lavi would just laugh.

"No-nothing. "

"But ya jus' said…" Lavi's smile faltered. "Don'cha trust me?"

Allen blinked.

"Trust? I…I do trust you. It's just…"And he reddened and averted his eyes. His face was burning up.

Lavi hopped on the floor. He paced rapidly to the boy and pinched his cheek. Allen bit his lip.

"Hey…Ya can tell ME. Don' worry, I won' tell Yuu-chan!" His voice was warm and welcoming, and it made Allen's fears melt.

"Besides," Lavi continued, "Yuu-chan kicked ma' sexy butt yesterday. He insulted my cookin' skills! I won't pass a chance of getting back!"

Allen smiled softly. Maybe he could tell everything to this man.

"Promise you won't laugh."

Lavi nodded readily and kneeled down to mach Allen's eye level.

"Well?"

"I… had an accident," the boy whispered. His cheeks got even redder. "I was sleeping next to Kanda and—"

"Say no more, say no more. I, the Hero, will personally save the day…Night, I will save the night!" And he patted Allen's head. Allen watched him full of amazement. He never expected that Lavi'll understand him from half of a phrase. The man caught his gaze and smiled showing thumbs up for no apparent or logical reason.

"No worries, Allen-chan. Actually, when Yuu-chan was small we used to sleep together!" His voice suddenly became secretive. "And sumtimes Yuu-chan forgot to take a leak before he went to sleep."

Allen choked on his own saliva.

"There is no way that's true!"

Lavi smiled weakly.

"Right? I wish it was true. Then 'e would get in trouble, not me. Even when I blamed him they didn' believe ma' poo' soul!"

Allen laughed softly. Then he looked at his toes.

"So… what do I do?"

Lavi threw a bathrobe on.

"Just go lay next to Yuu-chan, as ya always do. Try not ta wake him up. I'll be there in a few seconds." And the man dived into his own bed, trying to get something out. Allen watched his legs jerking up and down. Lavi's leg hair was red and thick. The boy stared at his own legs. They were small and chalky white. No hair, just smooth and creamy white, like a girl's. He felt ashamed of his body for no apparent reason.

His gaze suddenly fell on Lavi's pillow.

"Lavi, why do you have Kanda's picture in your bed?" he suddenly said. At the same time, the meaning of his own words started to sink in his brain. He brusquely lifted his face meeting Lavi's wide eyes and red face. The man laughed clumsily and scratched his head. Somehow that was very false. Allen felt like an immeasurably huge idiot.

"Because he…Well…" Lavi stuttered and turned away. His face slowly paled while the tips of his ears remained beet red. He opened his mouth then sharply closed it. Allen looked at the picture again.

On it, he could see Kanda's face and upper body. The man was sleeping, the hair covering his cheek. One arm was childishly thrown outward. His lips were rosy and parted. He could easily pass as a woman if it wasn't for the open shirt revealing his chest.

"He was in college when I took this picture." Lavi suddenly said. His voice was hoarse. He closed his eyes and continued calmly. "I have never seen Yuu more beautiful. Except now."

Allen eyed him, confused.

"Now?"

"Yeah, now. These past two months. Since he got ya." He darkly spat out the words. Allen shuddered. There was no hatred in his voice. Just bitterness and a sudden sadness.

"When he's with ya…he's luminous. Yeah. He seems happy when ya call his name, or touch'im, or just are next to him. He looks so content, so… I could never do that. An' that time when ya were listenin' to my story…" Lavi covered his face again. "… He was furious. He was furious tha' you choose to be with me, not 'im."

Allen simply listened, afraid to remind the man that he could hear his every word.

"I don' wanna hurt him, but…It's so fucking hard. Sometimes I do wanna hurt him. I wanna see'im screaming, I wanna see'im desperate. An' I make his life hell. But he just pushes me away an', an'…Fuck!" He cursed and hit his knee with a fisted hand. Allen trembled slightly at the sudden outburst.

"Sometimes I wish he never existed. And sometimes I wish I never existed. God, I sometimes even wish YOU never existed. Then it wouldn' hurt as much. But then I wouldn' see him so damn happy, so damn content, and so fucking adorable when he carries ya." He darkly chuckled and looked at Allen.

"Ya didn't know it, didja Allen-chan? Yuu always kisses yer hair every night when ya fall asleep. Even if ya stay late he'll wait. He'll wait and put ya in yer bed an' kiss yer temple an' then he'll smile. Every night. "

He stopped and laughed softly, with desperation. Allen felt an icy hand on his spine. Somehow he imagined maniacs. They would laugh just like that. They would have the same flicker in their eyes and the same gripping damp hands.

"He smiled only two times with me. Once when he broke his leg an' I carried him about five miles on ma' back. He was eight, light like a girl. He even smelled sweet, even when he sweated." Lavi grimly sneered at Allen's shocked face.

"I know; it's unnatural to remember all the details."

Allen shook his head negatively.

"Not that. I just can't imagine Kanda at eight years old. He seems …always mature."

Lavi slowly nodded.

"Exactly." He closed his eyes and nodded again, making sure Allen understood.

"So… how did the story end?"

The man didn't move. He spoke softly; his memory filled images invaded Allen's brain as he heard the words.

"When I was carrying him he told me he wanted to walk himself, 'e said 'e could do it." Lavi chuckled. "There was no way 'e could, of course. I remember 'im cursing through 'is teeth. 'e told me to bring 'im water."

" When I was two feet away 'e started cryin'." Lavi continued. "He jus' sent me yonder so I couldn't see him cryin'. Funny, huh? I came back of course. I came back an' said I'll carry 'im till 'e could walk. And he smiled an' said ok, but then he'll fight me later, like a man. I have no idea why 'e said tha'."

Allen closed his eyes. He had a very clear idea why he said that. Kanda was way too predictable. And crazed with manliness.

"Well, the second time was in college. 'E was eighteen. Eight, eighteen…Funny, ain't it? The girl 'e liked said she'll go with'im on a date. He came running to me then, asking what tie to choose. He really was a fool. And then he smiled an' said he was happy. It was amazin'." Lavi ruffled his hair and stretched his back.

" It wasn' long before she left 'im. No, no, he didn' do anythin'." Lavi laughed catching Allen's worried eyes. "_**I**_ did. I couldn' stand seein' Yuu with'er. I hated her guts. I made everythin' to make her leave. An' she left. Yeah, I know. I am a fuckin' bastard. That's what Yuu called me when 'e found out. He told me to get out of 'is life."

"How did you make her leave?" Allen brusquely blurted out. Lavi eyed him carefully.

" I slept wit'her. It was easy. She was dumb and naïve. Yuu hated me for that. He beat me up like a dog that time. An' he couldn' believe I did sumthin' like that. An' he wanted me to geddout of his life."

Allen gripped his own knee. He couldn't believe this either. It sounded so fake and inflated. Lavi couldn't be someone like that. He had to be lying. Only Cross was bastardly enough to do something so…so low. It had to be a mistake. And he patiently waited for the words to flow again. They did.

"I didn'. I jus' couldn'. I didn' even try to. He never dated again. He's one of those rare people who love once their entire life. God, how I hated him for that… I wished he'd look at me with those peaceful eyes at least once. He never did."

Allen took the sudden silence as an invitation to pose a question.

"Did you regret doing that…I mean, the girl…"

"Ya mean breakin' them up? No." His response was sure and firm. "If I didn', they'd be married now. An' I'd rather make his life hell then see him with someone else."

"But that's so… petty," Allen finally said the word. He watched Lavi, afraid of his reaction. The man laughed, amused.

"Of course it is petty. Moreover, it's stupid and unhealthy. The worst part is I know that."

"Do you… like him or something?"

Lavi slowly turned his face. He was smiling. He was smiling gently, serenely. Allen had never seen him smile like that before.

"Yuu-chan saved ma' life. An' sanity. An' heart." He covered his face. Allen followed the gesture with his eyes. Ah, he was taking his eye-patch off!

"See this?" Lavi said, lifting his face. Allen inwardly shuddered. His eyelid was flat. "That's Yuu-chan's mark. He took my eye. And gave me life."

"Ho-how did it happen?"

Lavi smiled and put his eye-patch back.

"I can't tell ya. Yuu-chan'd kill me."

"No he wouldn't! He just talks bi—"

"I don't want to hurt Yuu. He's the only person I truly care for." Lavi stressed, getting up. "As for yer question…Yeah, I do. I do like him."

"Like? As in LIKE like?" Allen précised, turning his face sideways. Lavi laughed sadly.

"As in love like."

Allen reddened and looked at the floor. He somehow sensed that he invaded a private territory.

"Sorry…"

Lavi got up and touched his cheek. Allen shuddered at the gesture, pulling his face away. The man smiled regretfully.

"Sorry, Allen cha—"

"Lavi," Allen suddenly gripped him by the shirt. The man stared wide eyed, clumsily falling on his knees. "Lavi, you said you'd rather see Kanda alone than with someone else." Lavi cocked his head.

"Aha. So?"

"Does that include me?"

Lavi simply stared in Allen's eyes. There was no hatred, or pain, of amazement, or even gentleness. The boy's eyes were glassy and absent, somehow too gray to be simply read.

"Does it include me?"

"No. It doesn't. Yuu would not forgive me this time." Lavi simply replied. And it sounded true. He said the truth. The boy let him go and fell on his knees. He pulled the legs under himself and gripped Lavi's shoulder.

"Do you hate me?"

The response came at the right time. Not too hurried to imply a lie and not to slow, implying change of mind.

"I don't."

Allen slowly lifted his face and cringed. He felt his eyes heavy and wet. Lavi lifted his brows.

"Why are ya cryin'?"

"I don't know." He sniffled. "I just cannot imagine how hard it was for you to see Kanda with that girl. And … and I bet you hated yourself when you did that with her. I mean—"

"Allen," Lavi cut his sentences, "Don't. You are too naïve. Just like Yuu. Honestly, you remind me so much of him I can't bring myself to hate you."

Allen sniffed again.

"He curses more than me. And he's beautiful. I'm not. We're nothing alike."

Lavi smiled and put his palm on the boy's head.

"Believe me, he told me the same thing. He told me you are beautiful, and he's like a middle aged woman who just had her wedding night."

Allen burst into laughter. Lavi smiled and patted his head. Then cringed his nose.

"Allen-chan, ya seriously need to change. Oh wait! The plan!!"

He jumped into the bathroom and started rumbling through the closets.

"Go ahead, Allen-chan, jus' go lay down next to Yuu-chan. I'll be there in two seconds."

Allen shrugged. How was that going to help? But anyway, no one could see in Lavi's mind. Not even Lavi himself. And he trotted back into the room, careful to avoid the banana peel. Kanda was sleeping just as he left him. As he lay by the man's side, he suddenly thought that he had a sacred privilege no one ever had.

His place was wet and cold and smelling like avid. Was Lavi really going to come?

Maybe he did hate him after all. Maybe he did want to turn Kanda against him. The boy shuddered. He didn't want to think of it anymore. But the thoughts kept invading his skull like a bunch of furious bees.

How did that girl look? Maybe she was a tall beautiful woman with a soft smile and green eyes? Maybe she was blond and small, talkative and animated, in other words Kanda's opposite… Maybe she was slightly shorter than Kanda, with the same royal face and long black hair…

Did Kanda really kiss him goodnight? The thought made him tremble. He glanced at Kanda's back, mutely throwing the question at him. No one kissed him before. Only one woman did, when he told her that her son was ok. There had been a huge fire that day and twelve people died. Her kiss was desperate, wet; it bruised his cheek with its fierceness. He washed it away after she left.

Kisses. Was there a difference? Why did that woman kiss him? Why did Lavi (hypothetically) kiss that girl? Why did Kanda kiss him? What was the difference? Was there a difference? He sighed and looked at his own hand. It was small and pallid, like the paw of a newborn rat.

Kanda said he was beautiful. Or so Lavi informed him. What exactly was beautiful in this body? Maybe Kanda just amused himself with him; maybe he was just toying with him, playing with him as one would with a puppet. He bit his lip and jerked his legs closer to his butt. The wetness hit him again, cold and merciless, reminding him of his childishness and stupidity.

How could he think about Kanda that way?

The man practically saved him! He gave everything to him! He never used him, like Mana did. Or Cross. He always, always protected him from everything bad, sometimes even from Allen himself. The boy jerked again. Kanda always listened to him, took care of his problems. And what did he do?

He lied. He lied about the bullying in the school, permanently blaming the stairs. He lied about his participation in that contest in May, afraid that he will fail Kanda and make him feel shamed about it. He even lied about simple things, like troubles with fitting in, watching what everyone else was talking about. And he was lying right now, laying next to this man, afraid for his own skin.

How lower could he sink?

He suddenly felt the urge of waking Kanda up and telling him everything. He would tell him even the most embarrassing secrets he had. Even about the Contest. Even about Lenalee, and how cute she was when she skipped in the hallway in her gray dress. And he would tell him about Mikk, the music teacher that always, always touched him in a strange way. Even about Devitto, how he always threatened to kill Allen.

He will tell him everything.

Allen glanced at Kanda again. His back, willowy and wide was soft ad warm. Allen suddenly buried his face in it, inhaling the smell. It was so painfully familiar and close he felt a bitter taste in the mouth. He couldn't wake him up now. He couldn't.

"Kanda-san?"

His lips were clearly acting with no permission.

"Kanda-san?"

He needed to shut up and hide everything.

"Kanda-san!"

The man slowly opened his eyes and moved them, without changing the position of his head or body.

"What?"

Allen just watched him, meeting his eyes. He didn't avert them even when Kanda frowned.

"Did something happen?"

The boy slowly nodded and hung his head. All his courage that he had pumped up was missing for some reason. He just wanted to go die into a hole, away from Kanda's blue eyes. The man sat up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

How he wished it was just that! Then Kanda would just hug him and say something between "stupid bean sprout" and "idiot". Allen slowly shook his head, negating the question.

"Are you thirsty then? Do you want some water?"

No again. Allen could clearly see Kanda was becoming irritated.

"Why did you wake me up then?"

"I…I w-wetted the b-bed."

He just did it. He just said it. He shut his eyes. Kanda will yell. He will inquire god and the sky and the hell how did the idiot (aka Allen) wet the idiotic bed when the idiotic toilet was two paces away.

"Are you serious? Gah…" Kanda grunted and got down from the bed. He started to take the covers off, throwing everything on the floor.

Allen opened his eyes. He faced the huge, HUGE wet stain on the white sheets.

"Get off. And go to your room, there's your clean underwear. You can find a T shirt in my drawers." Kanda stopped in the middle of action and muttered: "Where the hell are the bed sheets?"

Allen eagerly ran in his room. It was cold and dark in there, and he mentally hurried himself to find what he wanted and leave. Aha, there they were. He could hear Kanda from his room moving about, opening and closing the drawers. That fumbling made the boy happy. Somehow, it emptied his head from stupid questions and unrelated statements.

"Brat, are you done? Go to the toilet this time!"

Allen appeared in the doorway, smiling.

"Already did."

Kanda put some covers on the bed and made an urging gesture.

"Well? Get in, brat. I don't want to be stuck up all night!"

Allen readily jumped into the bed. When Kanda lay down he simply hugged his waist and ignored the man's tensed reaction.

"Kanda-san."

The man drowsily responded.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for not yelling at me."

"Mmm."

Allen smiled. He will tell him everything, bit by bit, every little piece of his problems. Was that called sincerity?

"HEADS UP, YUU-CHAN!!!"

The covertures were harshly pulled away and a bucket, no two buckets of icy water was dumped on the unhappy souls that just got into the bed. Kanda shrieked and jumped up, hitting his head with the lamp. Allen just AH-ed and held his breath, watching how the bed slowly swallowed the cold water, becoming one big puddle.

Only now Lavi's plan made sense to him. He wetted them both, making it impossible to say what happened before this point.

"LAVI!!!" The roar was minotaur-worthy. Kanda's eyes were pure hatred.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?!"

Lavi threw the bucked at him and ran away, laughing. Until he touched the banana peel with his heel. His grunt was pitiful and pathetic. When Kanda started beating him with the lamp he just twitched, calling God to witness this murder.

"There IS NO other mattress I can use, IDIOT!!!! Where do you expect me to sleep now? Outside?! You dog, I will castrate you for all your stupid deeds!"

Lavi covered his face and tried to shield it from the bloodthirsty lamp.

"Ya can –OW!- always sleep in my bed, Yuu-chaOW! STOP HITTING ME!! Allen-chan, you're welcome to come too!"

Kanda stopped hitting him and just tcheed.

"Idiot, now I have to change again!" He cursed and paced to the drawers for the second time.

"Again? Ya mean ya already were wet when I came? What happened?"

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but Kanda's words made him freeze.

"I spilled some water on me, no big deal."

Lavi watched him carefully. Then he looked at Allen. And smiled.

"I'll go bring another two pillows, Yuu-chan. Allen, come with me, I 'ave no clue which pillow is yers."

______

"Yuu-chan, ye're asleep?"

Silence. Allen sneezed.

"Bless yer."

"Thanks!"

"Yup, no prob."

Silence. A hairy leg touched Allen's knee.

"Yuu-chan, ye're asleep yet?"

"Yes, idiot. I'm asleep. Shut up and let me remain asleep."

"Yuu-cha—OW! It hurts, Yuu-chan! Seriously, that really hurt!"

"It's SUPPOSED to hurt, invertebrate! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Silence. Then whimpering. Then a hit.

"OW!!! I didn' do nothing!"

"You're touching my hair! Don't!"

"Kanda-san, let him do it. Maybe that'll make him quiet!"  
"Didjea hear him, Kanda-san? Let me. I'll be quiet."

"No way! I'll have wavy hair tomorrow! I SAID, DON'T touch it!!!!

"OW!! My nuts…"

Allen slowly drifted away, leaving the grunts and yelps of pain.

Just once his whole body yelled alert.

He felt Kanda bend over him, touch his brows. Then the pine smell was suddenly very close, and he felt something like the fluttering of a butterfly on his forehead. Then a hand, warm and dry touched his cheeks, brushing his white locks away.

"Yuu, why are you doin' that?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, no need to be so cold! Jist tell me, Yuu-chan!"

"I said shut up."

"Seriously Yuu-chan, you should kiss me good night too. I'd be able to sleep right away."

"No freaking way I'm doing that. If you touch me again I'll electrocute you with the lamp. And put your legs away. I said PUT. THEM. AWAY."

________________

God. This is the longest chapter I have written. It took me ten hours to write. 5,500 words. That's thirteen Word pages. Gah! I love Lavi here. Yup, I love dark Lavi. I sure hope that there is more to him than being a supportive orange guy. I wonder if I should make a story with Kanda/Lavi pairing, something one sided. The triumph of the darkness!!! *laughs*

People, I love you. You have no idea how happy I was receiving those reviews. As a present I will write another Yuulen (or Yuuvi? Yuu-vi…Hahaha!!!) story, as you request.


	22. Chapter 22

Tales of the Roadkill Ch 22.

Allen woke up feeling something sharp gnawing at his back. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he sat up and yawned. Wiping his drooling mouth he yawned again, this time wide enough to feel his jaws dislocating. Something sighed behind him and the boy finally opened his eyes.

The light was gray in the room. Allen looked dumbly in front of him, unconsciously wondering why Lavi's legs were hanging off the bed. Something hit him again, this time in his rib. The boy wrinkled his brows and turned around. Ah, it was Lavi's elbow that kept nudging his back all night long. The boy paced over the bodies and jumped on the floor. He slightly shuddered at its cold touch and turned his face toward the sleeping ones.

Lavi was snoring softly, mouth open. Allen could see his teeth, slightly gray in his mouth. He was turned unnaturally in his sleep; the green underwear cut the eyes. His hair burned the white sheets and Allen tried to remember the moment when Lavi turned his body so that his arms and legs were dangling on the floor.

Kanda, on the other hand, was laying face up, severe and straight even in his resting hours. No open mouths, snoring or other Lavi-esque details could hurt his dignified pose. Only his hair decided to rebel by tangling and invading his face like a sinful halo.

"Kanda san?" the boy whispered, bending slightly above the sleeping man. No response. The boy shifted his eyes nervously to the clock. It was late. It was very late, and Kanda usually kicked the Morning itself awake. Not this time, though.

"Kanda-san! Wake up!" he touched Kanda's cheek and jumped back when the man's eyes opened wide.

"What?"

Allen smiled. It was the same reaction as last night, and the fact that he had memories with this man made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"What are you smirking at, brat?"

"It's nine o'clock, Kanda san. And it's Christmas!"

Kanda blinked. Then sat up and glanced at the small electronic watch that was laying on the floor. Allen cocked his head and smiled again, not sure what to expect. Ah, _this_ he expected.

"Wake up, idiot! It's the middle of the day!"

Kanda mercilessly kicked Lavi in the face. The man fell on the floor, dragging the covers with him. Only his arms were visible. They grasped the side of the bed and pulled Lavi's torso up, slowly revealing his face.

"Wh-wh.." he stuttered, staring at Kanda shocked and hurt.

"It's already NINE, dammit!"

Lavi blinked, confused. He slowly scratched his cheek and glanced at Kanda again.

"An' that's important because….?"

"The PAPERS! They had to be delivered here and signed at SEVEN!!"

Allen shifted his eyes from one man to another. What were they talking about? Lavi dropped his eyes and paled. Kanda groaned and sat on the bed, hunching his back and gripping his head. He looked absolutely horrified and desperate at the same time.

"God…" he murmured softly, and Allen noticed that his hands shook.

"Kanda-san…"

The man raised his eyes and met the boy's gaze. Allen stared back, confused and lost. He even fisted his hands as if the action could resolve the strange situation. He could not understand why Kanda averted his eyes guiltily.

"Kanda-san, what happened?" Kanda's eyes shot up again, painfully blue. Allen paced toward the seated man and weakly lifted his hand, as if to touch his cheek. Kanda's face cringed and he turned away.

"It's nothing, brat… Just go and wash your face, it so damn dirty."

Allen frowned. Kanda was lying. It was easy to see that. His eyes were moving from object to object, trying to anchor his attention somewhere. His mouth twitched, as if it was unfamiliar with the words that the mind forced to be spoken.

"Allen-chan, leave us alone fer a bit', will ya?"

The boy nodded. Lavi was up and dressing. His voice was serious, with a grave edge to it, not desperate and furious like Kanda's. It seemed that his nerves were much better. Either that or he was a heck of an actor.

____

Allen stared at the shower door. It was already sweating and the water behind it murmured loudly, trying to destroy some timpani. Allen rapidly slipped out of his clothes, leaving them on the floor. Just before going into that smothering cascade of hot water he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

A strange sentiment made him turn around and examine the reflection. He smiled, and the skinny creature in the mirror grinned falsely back. His arm unconsciously slipped on the formerly injured one, hiding it from the light bulb's critical eye. Then, ashamed of his own awkwardness he entered the shower stall and let the water fall on his head, wetting him with wide, hot licks.

It was two months and one week since he started living with Kanda. Just barely two months and he already felt like he has been living with that man forever. The boy opened his eyes and shut them rapidly, feeling the sting of the chlorine. His hand stumbled to find the shampoo bottle and he sighed when the container fell on the shower floor, hitting his toes.

This shower room was not even close to the one in Kanda's house. It was small, yellow, and cramped, more like a vertical coffin with a hose hole. Allen bent to pick up the bottle and wrinkled his face, feeling the water whip his back and slide into his nose. He sneezed and dropped the bottle again. A rush of cold air told him that the bathroom door was open.

"Um, I'm in the sh—"

"Brat, hurry up! We need to leave in five minutes exactly!"

The boy shuddered when the glass door hit the wall. He stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. Kanda was panting, clasping his chest --and that all changed in one second. Allen didn't even get a chance to blink when the man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the water.

"Hurry up, moron! We have to go, NOW!"

"Ka-ka-" the boy stuttered and paced back, stumbling into the wall. Kanda tch-ed and threw some clothes at him.

"Hurry up!"

His voice was impatient and edgy, something very well known to Allen. When the boy mistook a sleeve for the neck hole the man snapped and started to pull the clothes furiously off of him. Allen chocked and squirmed and finally pushed Kanda away. Kanda stared at him, surprised by his reaction.

"Kanda-san, it hurts!" the boy yelped, fisting his palm. "Plus, I can dress myself! And I'm still wet, so I need to dry firs—"

Kanda gritted his teeth.

"We should be in the car already. Tch." He covered his face with one palm --and when Allen was about to ask what happened he glared at him with a new wave of fury.

"I told you to DRESS UP! Which part of it don't you get?!"

The boy silently grabbed his clothes and started dressing. The jeans felt brutal on his wet and tender skin but he pulled them up anyway. Kanda wasn't saying anything, just tapping his foot nervously and looking at the watch. He never looked so disturbed before.

"Are you done yet?"

"Um, yeah…I just have to pull the socks—"

"Good."

And Allen found himself on the man shoulder, staring daftly at Kanda's heels. The man was wearing white socks and outside shoes. He was walking rapidly, not even bothering to stop to turn, making the boy cringe at the sudden movements. Allen almost slipped off of his shoulder twice, hit his head once and now was staring horrified at the steep stairs.

In a few seconds they were outside in the snow, and only now the boy was clearly aware that his hair was wet. A cold and evil drop slithered from the tip of his nose and fell directly on Kanda's bare neck. The man shivered but just gripped the boy tighter.

"Yuu-chan! _Geddin_! I already started this baby!"

Lavi was waving from a bright red car that was humming like a huge beetle. His hair brightly contrasted with the crisp and gray morning and he was smiling a bit too cheerfully. He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"I caught 'im on tha phone, Yuu-chan. He'll be leavin' in two hours for Japan, so we'll have to speed up!"

"Then I'll drive. I don't want to be late because of your kamikaze-wannabe driving skills," Kanda murmured, putting Allen in the front seat. The boy immediately pulled the knees up to his chin and hugged them, trying to control the shaking of his lips. He will never, never again let Kanda force him go outside straight from the shower. NEVER!!

"Oi, Yuu-chan, didja…NO WAY!!!"

Allen blinked and stared up. Lavi was in his face, taking off his coat. He was yelling and cursing and using his handkerchief to wipe Allen's face. Once or twice he incidentally got his eye, and then hastily apologized, then pocked Allen's eye again.

"Yuu-chan, really! What were you thinking bringing the kid wet?! He'll have meningitis, I fucking swear!!"

Kanda stared at him with disgust and started the car. "He's much tougher than you think, idiot," the man said half smiling, and glanced at the boy.

"Yeah, right!" Lavi scowled and ruffled the now almost dry head again. "Are ya cold?" he patted Allen's head; his face looked genuinely worried. The boy smiled. He wasn't cold anymore. More like, it was impossible to be cold now, under two blankets, Lavi's sweater, and his orange winter coat.

For a few minutes the boy tried to concentrate on the image outside the car. Just trees, trees, and more trees. Sometimes there were cars, but those things resembled a bunch of bums that somehow fell asleep on the side of the road. It started snowing again and the silence intensified.

"Kanda-san, where are we going?" Allen suddenly asked. Lavi fidgeted in the back seat. "Why were you rushing so much? We hadn't even had breakfast!" the boy continued, glaring under the pile of fabric. It felt wrong, this morning was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"And it's Christmas today!" he almost yelled. He had gotten up really early to put the presents under the Christmas tree. He even took pieces of coal and made a mess near the fire place, trying to create Santa's footsteps. And now everything was ruined because of some papers!

He glared at Kanda again, unconsciously fisting his palms under the blanket. As if feeling his attitude the man frowned and turned on the wipers. As if sensing the steely silence in the car, Lavi fidgeted in his seat, trying to straighten his legs in the cramped space. Kanda gripped the steering wheel and entered the highway.

"Kanda-san? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Kanda glared at the red car in front of him and gritted his teeth so audibly that Allen cringed.

"Where are we going? Why all the rush—"

"That's not your business, brat."

He was pissed off. Allen could feel it with every fiber of his body. Somehow that made him even more determined to get everything straightened out. He heard Kanda speak again in that irritated tone.

"Lavi, in the back…Take out that bag…The breakfast… Get the hell away!" Kanda yelled at the car in front of him and slammed on the brakes. Lavi yelled as if someone pinched his balls. Allen silently slipped toward the floor. The car slowed down and entered a faster line.

"And ya commented on MY driving style, Yuu-chan?"

Lavi's voice was half scared and half sarcastic. And some other half that was mathematically impossible was worried, but only the tiniest bit.

" This isn't driving, this is suicide!"he whined, shrugging. "We'll probably miss that shitty lawyers of yers, and you'll lose another year! Brilliant, brilliant, Yuu-chan!!"

Allen curiously peeped at the man in the back.

"Lawyer? Why would Kanda san need a lawyer? He's a lawyer himself!"

"Lavi, you idiot," Kanda hissed, "keep your mouth shut!"

"And why would Kanda-san wait another year? For what?" the boy insisted, eyeing Lavi with determination that could make a hole in his only eye.

"Allen-can, now ain't the time, you know!" Lavi cheerfully grinned in the back. "Jist forget it, ok?" He sounded so fake that even Kanda shuddered.

The boy scowled and glanced at the brunet.

"Kanda-san, what's going on?"

The man bit his lip and gripped the wheel for the tenth time this day. He felt the boy's eyes on his skin, penetrating layer after layer.

"Quit staring at me, damn brat. Just shut up and sit there."

"I'm not staring. And don't call me a damn brat. I have a name." Allen murmured under his breath.

"Ha?"

The boy buried his face in Lavi's sweater on his knees. It was strange. What was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly want to see Kanda irritated? It was as if he wanted Kanda to see his ugly side, the stubborn, lying, multi-faced coward that took advantage of people's weaknesses.

" I don't like it," he clearly said, a bit too clearly. Lavi's face became serious.

"What doncha like?"

Allen looked at his toes. He had white socks on, the ones they bought in that small store behind the bank. At that time Kanda was teasing him, loudly wondering why his feet are so small. His eyes blurred and he felt his throat contracting.

"I don't like it all… I hate it all…"

Lavi leaned forward, trying to meet Allen's face. The boy lifted his head and clenched his teeth, narrowing his eyes. He looked at Kanda irritated.

"Why are you hiding things from me?" he yelled, making the man jump. "Why do you always, always say that it's not my business and shove me away? You always call me 'brat' and curse me!"

He wiped his nose with the sleeve. Looking up to see the man whom he addressed he almost hissed in fury. Kanda was calm, eyeing the road impassively. He didn't care. He seemed unperturbed by the boy's words.

"I always am the last one to know what's going on! And you never listen to my questions! Never!

"Yes!" Allen continued with ardor, "just like that! Just like that you just turn a deaf ear on me! It's like I don't even exist nor have feelings! I hate you! I ha—"

He froze, choking on his words. Hate. He didn't mean it. It felt unnatural to hear himself spitting that word out. He slowly touched his lip. Somehow it felt foreign and scary. He could feel Lavi's eyes on his back, sorrowful and reproachful. That gaze made him feel petty and dirty.

"I… I didn't m-mean—"

"Lavi, where do we turn now?"

It was cold. Not in a freezing or active way. Kanda's voice was cold like a knife. It was passive and clear like the marble.

"Eh…I think left, Yuu-chan. Tha' guy said to drive west, so that's left."

"I see."

Allen gripped his knees. Kanda was clearly ignoring him. He was surely angry and hurt, but for some reason he didn't show it. He had to be hurt and angry. Allen swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his throat. It was bitter and it stung his tongue.

"K-kanda-san… I really d-didn't m-mean it. I didn't!" the boy whispered faintly. "I really didn't mean it! I don't hate you, really!"

"We're here. Lavi, call him again. I'll go prepare everything."

The keys clacked and the car died, trembling just for a second. Kanda threw Lavi a blank glance.

"I'm going. Come with when I call. Got it?"

Lavi nodded and straightened his collar. Kanda left the car. His feet made a strange sound in the soft snow as if someone was tearing marshmallows. It resonated painfully in Allen's ears. He cowered in the seat, understanding that Lavi will start speaking soon. And he didn't want to be spoken to right now. He just wanted to hide from the whole world, starting with Lavi and Kanda.

"Allen, you know… there is times when ya just have to trust Yuu-chan." Lavi's voice was close and comforting. Allen turned around slowly, lingering to that sound.

"I know it's hard sometimes, but believe me, it's worth it."

What was Lavi talking about? Trust?

"You don't get it, Lavi. It's not that I don't trust Kanda. I do trust him. I belie—"

"You're lyin', Allen-chan."

The boy stared at the readhead with indignation. The man was serious. He looked and spoke gravely, with a hint of looseness in his tone.

"Ya think ya trust'im, but ya don't. An' he knows tha'."

"What are you saying? I TRUST Kanda. I do!"

Lavi smirked at the anger in the boy's voice.

"If ya trust HIM, then why do ya tell ME about Devitto and his gang? Why didja tell me about that music thing an' about how you're afraid to participate, but yer also afraid to quit?"

Allen lowered his eyes. He was pale. It seemed that Lavi hit the bull's-eye.

"I-I… I can't speak with Kanda about that. That's too—"

"Private? Personal? Yer afraid what he'll think of you?"

"It's too.. petty. He'll just laugh."

Lavi stared at him losing the grin. He frowned, baring his teeth. Allen physically backed away.

"Petty? Getting pushed off the stairs is petty? Being stalked by a teacher is petty? Being beaten up by some punk is petty?" Lavi was hollering now. It was scary and painful, but the boy simply remained in his seat, accepting every word.

"Petty? That's fucking serious!! He'll laugh? WHY? Because it's so damn funny that you can't attend a class 'cause of that Mikk bastard? Or maybe 'cause that pentagram on yer face it's so fucking hilarious?"

He cursed again, spitting on the snow. He eyed the boy again and sipped the air in to continue, but Allen's face made him stop.

"Yuu-chan's worried, you know… He treasures ya, Allen-chan. An' he wants ya to trust him, you know."

He opened his mouth to continue when the phone started to ring. Allen hung his head. Lavi was right. He was relaying on Lavi and wearing a 'nice' mask around Kanda. And everything just because he didn't want the man to know his ugly faces, his weak points; he didn't want to disappoint Kanda.

"Allen-chan, let's go inside! Yuu is waitin'!

_________

The building they entered was a small villa with pines in front of it. Allen didn't even manage to see it that well. Lavi dragged him through the snow, filling his boots with frozen lumps. When he tried to protest Lavi grinned and pulled even harder. It seemed that this day he was dragged constantly.

They stopped in some bare room where Allen saw a table and a tall blond man with squinted eyes and a mustache. He looked stern and severe. Kanda was next to it, wearing glasses and holding a pen.

"Yuu-chan, we're here!" Lavi proudly pushed Allen in front of him, making the boy stumble.

"Is that the boy you told me about?"

Kanda nodded silently. The mustached man scowled eyeing Allen. Somehow that gaze felt heavy and pressing, almost scary.

"You're… Allen, right? Allen Walker?"

The boy tensed. This man wasn't from police, right? Or from some shady organisa—

"Take that pen and sign here, boy. Don't waste my time."

Allen was now seriously alarmed. Sign what? Why? He glanced nervously at Kanda. The man stared blankly at him and nodded, approving the mustache's command.  
"It's ok, Allen-chan, just trust Yuu!"

Allen gulped and stared at the paper. It was full of writing and signatures. He shakily put his own on the only line that was blank.

"I-Is this right?"

The mustache snatched the paper and stared at that signature as if he saw the Constitution pooped on.

"Yes, that's right. You have ugly handwriting, boy." His narrow eyes narrowed even more.

"Kanda, I have no idea why you are doing this. I don't want to know. This boy isn't worth it. He's just some trash you found on the streets."

Kanda stared impassively at one point. He slowly put the signed paper in the folder and curtly nodded.

"Thank you for your help. I will not bother you anymore and take my leave."

With the same blank face he left, not even bothering to call Lavi and Allen after him.

__________

When all three of them finally got into the car, a tensioned anticipation was dominating every movement. Lavi was nervously dripping his leg, Allen was staring at Kanda, and Kanda was silently sitting in the driver's seat, not touching the ignition.

"Well?"

It was Lavi who asked. Allen almost jumped at the sudden sound. Kanda closed his eyes.

"It's done."

"Kanda-san, what's done? Can you tell me what's happening? What did I sign?"

Kanda slowly opened his eyes, staring at the falling snow. He looked serene and peaceful.

"It's your birthday today, right?"

Allen glanced up. Kanda's eyes were smiling ever so gently. He stiffened. It was incredible. The man hesitantly ran a hand through his loose hair.

"It's you birthday today, kid." He repeated, turning toward Allen. The boy nodded. Why was that important? The man leaned forward, lifting him by the armpits. In a matter of seconds Allen was sitting on Kanda's lap, dumbly staring in his face. The man slowly drew the arms around his back, pulling him closer. Kanda's hair smelled like pine and wood. Allen's face was buried in it, but he didn't complain. He could feel Kanda's lips on his forehead and that made him stiffen, surprised. The Kanda he knew would never, never show such affections in public. He felt the man tighten the grip around his body.

"Kanda-san? Did something good happen?" he whispered and looked up. Kanda was smiling softly.

"Yes. Something very good happened."

Allen didn't ask anything else. That curiosity that just a few hours ago made him yell awful things disappeared somewhere. It didn't matter anymore. The boy relaxed in the man's arms, inhaling the warm and familiar smell. It made him content.

"What you just signed… were the adoption papers." Kanda suddenly said. He felt the boy jump on his lap. Allen looked at him with wide and unbelieving eyes. He moved his lips but no sound came.

"A-a-ddoption?" He finally croaked hoarsely. "Wha-what do you m-mean?"

"Figure it out, brat. It means we're family now. Officially."

The boy looked puzzled for a moment. He glanced at Kanda's face, his lips trembling for some reason.

"I don't get it. Is it some kind of a joke? Because that's not funny. It's really not funny."

Kanda raised a brow. This was the reaction he had not anticipated.

"I'm not kidding, brat. From this day on, you're officially in my care."

Allen slowly hid his face on Kanda's chest. His voice trembled, muffled by the fabric.

"Really?"

"Aha."

The boy sniffled. His grip on Kanda's shirt became painful.

"Are you crying?!"

" 'm not! 'm just happy!"

The boy clenched the shirt, muzzling his face in it. Kanda laughed softly and tugged Allen's hair. The boy clasped his neck and buried his face in its curve. His shoulders were shaking, his whole body was trembling. Gradually he stopped crying and returned to quiet sobs, but promptly refused to let go of Kanda when the man decided that it was time to go.

"Lavi, you drive this time. Just don't forget to turn left next to that café, I almost missed that exit."

__________

Lavi drove softly, trying not to wake up the two snoring in the back. Sometimes he glanced at Kanda reflected in the mirror, checking if everything was ok. And it was ok. The man and the boy breathed inaudibly. Kanda's face was buried in Allen's hair and the man gripped the boy's body even in his sleep. Allen was smiling in the embrace, clasping the man's fingers. The slightly open window of the car let in a few snowflakes that fell on Allen's head. It almost looked like the snow claimed him.

"Be happy, Yuu-chan." Lavi murmured. "And you too, snow-creature. Make him happy." He glanced at the pair again. His eyes softened.

"Dammit, Yuu-chan, your ass is too sexy for yer own good."

__-

**People, I want to thank you so much for reading, reviewing and subscribing to this story. This week I have received the most amazing reviews I have ever read. From "God, this is good!" to "I really love this series!" I really enjoyed reading them. **

As **Thank you! I published a new story called "_Hell's Anatomy_".It's (Obviously) Yuulen, and it will be considered shonen ai, not Parent/child, as this one does. I hope you liked this chapter and the Thank you project. **


End file.
